La teoría del sentimiento Cooper
by MyViperRoom
Summary: Amy trata de avanzar a un nuevo nivel su relación con Sheldon pero ella comprueba que es el nivel que el físico siempre tratará de evitar... hasta donde pueda.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic, espero haber captado bien a los personajes y que sobre todo guste a los lectores.

Aquí el capítulo uno.

¡Viva Shamy!

Sentado frente a su laptop se encontraba en la espera de la llegada puntual de Amy. No era "la gran cosa", sólo una cita más… ah, sí. El aniversario de ambos era el motivo de la cita. La mente de Sheldon no podía dejar de pensar en fórmulas o ecuaciones mientras leía un artículo sobre ello en internet. De pronto una voz lo sacó de su concentración:

-¡Hey, Sheldon! ¿A qué hora llegará Amy?- Preguntó Leonard entrando a la cocina, directamente al refigerador.

Antes de que Sheldon pudiera pronunciar palabra un sonido llamando a la puerta lo interrumpió.

-Debe ser Amy- Se levanta dirigiéndose a la puerta, centímetros antes de llegar continúa –¿Estás teniendo coito noches seguidas, Leonard?- puso la mano en la perilla y miró a su amigo, éste le respondió con un gesto de clara incomodidad. –Te dije la hora de mi cita con Amy hoy mientras desayunábamos. El coito afecta tu memoria, Leonard- dicho esto, el físico teórico abre la puerta.

Allí estaba Amy, vestida a su moda (tal vez se pueda decir única de ella… o de su abuela), sus manos en la tira de su pequeña cartera y una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Buenas noches doctor Cooper.-

-Buenas noches doctora Fowler- Sheldon se coloca a un lado levantando ligeramente su brazo invitándola a pasar.

-Hola Amy- Saluda Leonard luego de dar un sorbo de la botella con agua que tomo del refrigerador.

-Hola Leonard- contestó Amy ya en medio de la sala, aún llevaba esa característica pequeña sonrisa suya. Sheldon se para junto a ella cruzando los brazos con la mirada en Leonard.

-Mejor me voy antes de que el coito sea ahora el culpable de mis malos modales- Leonard sentenció con un gran suspiro.

Sheldon asintió con la cabeza y mientras Leonard salía cerrando la puerta, el físico teórico entraba a la cocina para servirle una bebida caliente a su novia. Tomó el contenedor de infusiones.

-¿Cuál deseas, Amy?-

Amy deja su cartera en el sillón de la sala, saca algo de ella y al voltear escode aquel extraño objeto detrás, como quien esconde alguna sorpresa.

-Tengo una mejor idea para celebrar nuestro aniversario, Sheldon-

Él la mira extrañado –¿A qué te refieres?... qué mejor idea que tomar una bebida caliente mientras mientras vemos Star Trek?...

-Sheldon, estaba pensando en algo más… emocionante-

-¡Oh!... ¿prefieres pizza?... tienes razón Amy Farrah Fowler, pero te recuerdo que mi pizza debe…-

Amy lo interrumpe –No! Pizza no. Tampoco infusiones. Tomemos un poco de esto…- muestra aquel objeto escondido: una botella de licor. Vino, para ser más específicos.

Sheldon levanta una ceja, luego de unos segundos rueda los ojos y cierra el contenedor.

-Amy- suspira –¿Otra vez?... sabes que no bebo-

-Pero has bebido antes-

-Con resultados nefastos- Regresa el contenedor a su lugar

-Sheldon, esta vez sólo estaré yo. Procuraré que no hagas algo malo ni vergonzoso-

Sheldon niega con la cabeza y sin decir más (tal vez demostrando un veredicto final) regresa a su lugar en el sillón

-Ordena mi pizza, Amy. Me gusta más la idea de comer pizza que de ingerir alcohol-

Amy, quién lo miraba aún desde la cocina, frunció el ceño molesta. Cómo puede ser Sheldon Cooper tan… aguafiestas… -"maldito genio sin habilidades sociales"- pensó Amy. Ella se acerca al lado de su novio y deja la botella en la mesita.

-Pediré pizza si prometes que brindaremos con el vino-

Sheldon la mira y voltea un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda, entrecerrando los ojos reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de oír –He podido observar tu extraña insistencia en estos últimos días, de ingerir alcohol y sobre todo de emborracharme-

-Yo no pretendo emborracharte, Sheldon. Solo quiero instruirte en el campo del comportamiento social, en este caso,tomar bebidas alcohólicas.

-Umm…- Sheldon piensa un poco –No le encuentro la relación-

Amy lo mira con un gesto de clara molestia –El comportamiento de una persona normalmente sociable demuestra que en reuniones, tanto familiares o con amigos, el consumo de alcohol es muy común. Hasta en algunos casos obligatorio-

Sheldon la escuchó atentamente, guardó silencio por unos segundos –Pero no quiero. No estoy interesado en aprender esas innecesarias lecciones. Mi mente puede estar ocupada en algo mucho más productivo- Sentenció el físico

-¿Como ver una serie antigua o jugar videojuegos?- Amy sentía que en cualquier momento sería capaz de obligar a Sheldon a beber, así tenga que amarrarlo a una silla en un sótano oscuro. Desde que disfrutó de su comportamiento bajos los efectos del alcohol en la casa de Howard, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo sería hablar o hasta… coquetear con un Shledon así.

Sheldon la miró molesto –Pide mi pizza, Amy-

Rendida, toma la botella y camina a la cocina

-¿A dónde llevas la botella?- pregunta Sheldon

-Tu tendrás tu pizza y yo brindaré por esta… esta fecha especial PARA MI- respondió ella resaltando la última parte.

Se sirvió un poco de vino y luego tomo el teléfono para hacer el pedido de su novio. Una vez hecha la llamada regresó al sillón. Sheldon colocaba el DVD de Star Trek en el reproductor.

-Veremos desde donde te quedaste. Este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos- Dijo Sheldon sentándose por fin en el sillón

-¡Genial!- respondió Amy sarcásticamente

-Lo es. Veras lo importante que es el Kolinahr-

-…¿Por qué?- Preguntó Amy tomando otro sorbo de su copa… tal vez ya el alcohol estaba haciendo su trabajo.

-Para bloquear sus instintos básicos-

Amy puso su mirada al frente en algún punto fijo –¿Por qué?- preguntó ella

Sheldon la mira extrañado –Para bloquear sus instin… Amy, ¿estás escuchando lo que digo?-

-Sí. Mi pregunta era porqué tiene que bloquearlos- Amy lo miró a los ojos

-Bueno, para qué sucumbir a algo tan innecesario y sobre todo antihigiénico-

-Para reproducirse. Para tener hijos-

-Existen otras maneras- respondió él mirando atento el televisor

-¡Aburridas!- Respondió Amy tomando otro sorbo, acto seguido recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Sheldon.

El físico teórico no prestó mayor atención a su novia, Star Tek era mucho más interesante que escuchar a una alcoholizada Amy. Ella bebió rápidamente lo último que quedaba en la copa, lo dejó en la mesita de noche y volvió a su posición en el hombro de su novio. Alzó un poco su cabeza y lo observó. Estaba serio, concentrado y tan atrayente. Disfrutaba del aroma del talco para bebés -"Sí, es un lactante sexy"- pensó. Bajó su mirada a la camiseta del físico… por alguna razón el logo de Flash le pareció sexy… de pronto un "whoo" salió de sus labios.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Sheldon bajando su mirada a ella

-No… nada- respondió ella levantando su cabeza y mejorando su postura, ¿es culpa del alcohol el que le excite ver ese estúpido logo?... volteó su rostro para mirarlo, sin duda Sheldon era totalmente ajeno a lo que ella quería en esos momentos. ¿Había alguna forma de que se diera cuenta?. No había tomado demasiado como para estar dispuesta a hacer locuras… aunque su poca experiencia con el alcohol hacía que esté "feliz" con unos cuantos sorbos.

-"Estoy ebria"- sentenció en su mente, lo cual le daba una ventaja: Era más atrevida. Si lo estaba ella se atrevía a ser seductora y hasta ser más abierta en contarle sus pensamientos y sentimientos a Sheldon… y en esos momentos sabía perfectamente qué le pasaba…

-Sheldon, estoy excitada- afirmó por instinto

El físico teórico volteó la cabeza y la mira extrañado por tal declaración dada en un escenario como ese (viendo Star Trek) –Yo… no sé cómo procesar eso-

-Yo sí- Respondió ella y acto seguido se acerca a Sheldon y junta sus labios con los de él.

Los primeros segundos fueron de total inmovilidad, especialmente por parte de Sheldon, quien apenas tenía la cabeza volteada hacia ella, sus manos estaban relajadas encima de sus rodillas y su cuerpo apenas había volteado para el beso. Amy tenía una mano en el brazo derecho de Sheldon y otra en el sillón para poder apoyarse, mientras su cuerpo estaba inclinado hacia el físico.

Pasado los segundos que parecieron minutos, Amy intentó abrir un poco los labios. Probó un movimiento inclinando más su cabeza y abriendo apenas la boca logró la separación de los labios de Sheldon. Para su sorpresa, él no dio resistencia; sin embargo tampoco lo correspondió, simplemente estaba ahí sin moverse.

Entonces Amy pensó rápidamente que si había llegado a ese punto, más vale atreverse a lo quería sin importar las consecuencias: morder leve y seductoramente el labio inferior de Sheldon. Así lo hiso. Una vez separados los labios de su novio, bajó los suyos un poco y atrapó aquel labio inferior… mordió levemente y no pudo evitar pasar su lengua en el. En ese mismo instante que Sheldon sintió la lengua de Amy, reaccionó alejándose rápidamente de ella, cortando el beso de una manera brusca. La miró con los ojos totalmente abiertos, el nerviosismo se veía en su rostro y un tic en el ojo derecho lo demostraba.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- Sheldon no podía creer que Amy se atreviera a tanto

-Yo solo quería… probar un poco más…- respondió ella con miedo en sus palabras mientras se regañaba en su mente -"¡Bien echo Amy Farrah Fowler! ¡Lo arruinaste todo!"- pensó

-¡¿Probar más?! ¡¿Dándome tus gérmenes?!- tomó el control remoto y pausó el DVD. La miró serio esperando una respuesta

-Sheldon, lo lamento. Todo este tiempo he esperado algo más de tu parte y con este beso…- Es interrumpida por el físico

-¡Oh, comprendo! Todo tiene que ver con sexo. Todo es sexo para ti ¡¿verdad?!-

-¡No! Solo quería un beso significativo para ambos-

-¡Y luego tener coito!-

-Bueno… si tu hubieras querido yo…- nuevamente es interrumpida por Sheldon

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Eso querías! Hasta koothrappali te lo ha dicho, no me presiones para tener intimidad contigo, Amy Farrah Fowler-

Amy sintió un enojo incrementándose en su interior, todo era tan injusto para ella –No te estoy presionando, Sheldon- tomó una pausa pensando en un pequeño detalle. Continuó -…pero no pareció molestarte del todo ¿verdad?-

-¡Claro que me molesto!- respondió el físico teórico

-No. No te alejaste ni me detuviste-

-Hasta que sentí tu lengua-

A Amy se le aceleró el corazón al comprender que en un principio Sheldon disfrutó de su beso –Entonces… ¿te gustó el beso al principio?-

Sheldon respiró hondo antes de responder –Amy, soy un científico, un físico teórico que no le da mayor importancia a algo tan…- Esta vez es Sheldon quien es interrumpido por Amy… con un beso. Igual al primero que tuvieron, aquella vez que Amy se emborrachó.

Luego de unos segundos, Amy se aleja y lo queda mirando curiosa. Sheldon continúa -…algo tan… fascinante-

-¿Ese beso te gustó verdad?- Amy sintió un vértigo en su cuerpo, como cuando el "whoo" escapó de su boca.

-Amy, sabes que no me…-

Es nuevamente interrumpido por un beso, este particularmente más largo que los anteriores. Terminado el beso Amy se aleja un poco, lo queda mirando a los ojos tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos. Éste dio una rápida mirada a los labios de su novia, cosa que ella notó y ocasionó que sus necesidades básicas pidan a gritos ser cumplidas.

-Tengo que admitir que tus besos me son satisfactorios, Amy. Además siento la necesidad de que se repitan- sentenció Sheldon con su particular tranquilidad

Amy sonrió –Bien, entonces hazlo- empezó a acercar su rostro

-¿Hacer qué?-

Amy se detuvo confundida -…besarme. Dijiste que sentías la necesidad de que se repitan-

-Dije que sentía la necesidad, no que lo haría. No soy un hippie-

Amy suspiró ante tan decepcionante respuesta –"Estás con Sheldon Cooper, ¡qué más estabas esperando Amy Farrah Fowler!"- pensó. Bajó la mirada a la camiseta con el logo de Flash, algo en ella volvió a surgir. Ese maldito logo la excitaba sin ninguna razón.

-Amy, ¿escuchaste lo que dije?- preguntó Sheldon al no obtener respuesta y ver la extraña mirada que tenía

Ella salió de su trance –Sí, solo que…- señalo la camiseta –…tu camiseta…- lo miró a los ojos, Sheldon obviamente no lo entendería –No importa- Dicho esto se acomodó en su lugar, poniendo la espalda recta y mirando al televisor –Sigamos viendo tu Star… Wars… Treck-

-No- Sentenció él –Te veo muy extraña hoy… estás experimentando tu periodo menstrual?- El físico realmente quería saber qué es lo que le ocurría con su novia. Tal vez las mujeres sean difíciles de comprender pero en ciertas ocasiones Sheldon se sorprendía a si mismo tratando de obtener respuestas a las cada vez más extrañas conductas de Amy. Pero sólo de ella, la mujer más interesante en su opinión.

Amy rueda los ojos –Sheldon…-

-No te comprendo. Hace un momento querías ver Star Treck pero después una sesión de besos…- suspira ante su confusión –¿Qué sigue? ¿Comer pizza a la luz de las velas?-

-Muy bien, Sheldon cooper- Se levanta molesta –Estoy cansada de esta situación- Tomó su cartera y se dirigió a la puerta –Feliz aniversario- dijo mientras salía. Cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Sheldon abrió los ojos en su totalidad impresionado por la reacción de su novia –¡Amy, espera!- Se levantó y salió rápidamente, alcanzando a Amy en las escaleras.

-Me quiero ir, Sheldon- sentenció sin mirarlo

-Esto no es lo que se planeó- respondió el físico teórico con su mano derecho en el hombro de Amy para evitar su ida

-Nada es como lo planeo- dijo ella más para si misma

-Tu? Yo planee esta noche para contentarte-

-¡¿Contentarme?!- respondió Amy al fin mirándolo a los ojos, claramente el enojo estaba en sus ojos

-Sí, pero estás echando a perder todo-

Amy sintió la furia aumentar en su interior pero en vez de desear gritarle los mil demonios a Sheldon Lee Cooper, unas casi incontrolables ganas de llorar la invadieron. Apenas sintió sus ojos humedecerse bajó rápido las escaleras sin decir ninguna palabra.

Sheldon notó los ojos de Amy, notó que algo había pasado, algo había herido a Amy tan profundo que le hizo llorar. –"¿Qué acaba de pasar?"- pensó totalmente confundido. Repasó en su memoria eidética cada palabra que se había pronunciado en el último minuto, nada (para él) daba indicios de alguna ofensa.

Unos aplausos lo sacaron de su tren de pensamientos, voltea y ve que en la puerta del departamento de enfrente están Penny y Leonard, de ella provenían los sarcásticos aplausos.


	2. La teoría del sentimiento Cooper cap 2

**En primer lugar quiero agradecer los reviews, me han animado a seguir con más ganas esta historia Shamy. Gracias por el aliento! ^^**

**Aquí el segundo capítulo... este (en mi opinión) es menos emocionante pero lo utilicé para "abrir" un pequeño "duelo" de dos personajes en el capítulo siguiente. Espero que les guste.**

**¡Viva Shamy!**

**PD: Hoy en los PCA fue una lástima que el hermoso de Jim no se llevara su premio, pero felicitaciones a Kaley por ganar y a todos los involucrados en TBBT! se merecían el premio! ^^**

* * *

Cap 2.

-Bien hecho, Sheldon. Lo hiciste muy bien- Penny continuaba sus sarcásticos aplausos

-¡¿Bien?! ¡¿Hice algo correcto o incorrecto?!- Pregunto Sheldon con un poco de desesperación en su voz

-Pues, verás cariño- La rubia se acerca tranquilamente como si estuviera frente a un niño –Si querías perder a la única mujer que era capaz de quererte en su vida, lo hiciste tremendamente bien-

Sheldon sentía que la confusión era aún más grande…

-Sheldon, has sido grosero con Amy. Has herido sus sentimientos- Dijo Leonard. Penny volteó a ver al físico experimental, negó con la cabeza desaprobando su comentario –Tenía que decirle o jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasó- se defendió Leonard.

-Llamaré a Amy- Dijo molesta la rubia actriz y se dirigió a su departamento cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

-Sheldon ¿qué paso?- continuó Leonard

-Leonard, en serio, no logro comprender a Amy-

Ambos físicos entraron al departamento. Sheldon, como de costumbre, se sentó en su sitio predilecto. Su mirada estaba perdida y sobre todo confundida.

-Ok, cuéntame lo que pasó. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez?- Preguntó Leonard sentándose en el sillón individual

Sheldon frunce el ceño a su amigo - ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo tengo que ser el causante de este problema?

-Créeme, el problema siempre lo ocasionas tu-

-Pero...- suspira –Pero esta vez no logro darme cuenta si dije algo incorrecto o Amy se ha vuelto caprichosa-

-¿Caprichosa? ¿Por qué Amy estaría caprichosa?-

-¡Eso me pregunto yo! ¿Por qué?-

Leonard le lanza una mirada sentenciándolo de idiota –Sí, tienes razón. Cualquier mujer tendría que ser caprichosa para insistir en mantener una relación de pareja contigo-

Sheldon lo mira enojado –No estás ayudando, Leonard-

-Sheldon, sinceramente dudo mucho que Amy esté caprichosa-

-Porque aún no sabes lo que sucedió-

-No necesito saberlo, pero sé que obligaras a hacerlo, así que cuéntame- Dijo Leonard más para sí mismo, mientras se acomodaba rendido en el sillón.

Sheldon narró con detalles todo lo ocurrido, incluyendo el beso. Leonard, aunque se sorprendió, no le pareció extraño saber que Amy haya salido herida…eso lo tenía previsto si seguía con su relación con Sheldon.

-Eso debió ser muy duro para ella-

-¡Buen Dios! ¿Pero por qué?- preguntó Sheldon casi desesperado

-Mira- Leonard se acomoda apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas – Ella claramente quería ser cariñosa contigo. El vino era sólo un detalle y el beso… no necesariamente significaba que quería sexo contigo-

-Pero…-

Leonard lo interrumpe –Deberías hablar con ella y disculparte-

-Pero…- El físico teórico recostó su espalda en el respaldar del sillón –todo parecía indicar una insinuación al coito-

-¿Estás seguro que leíste bien el libro que te dimos?-

-Lamentablemente sí, y por eso lo estoy diciendo. Esos besos indicaban una insinuación al coito-

-No siempre los besos significan eso, Sheldon-

-Créeme que estos sí. Amy me estaba presionando nuevamente- Sheldon negó con la cabeza mientras recordaba la escena con su novia

Leonard lo miró extraño analizando esa última respuesta –Espera… estas diciendo que los besos de Amy te estaban… ¿excitando?-

Sheldon posó su mirada al frente en algún punto fijo reflexionando. ¿Era posible que el doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper estaba siendo presa de sus instintos básicos?

-No… no lo creo- contestó desviando la mirada casi acusadora de su amigo

-¡Oh, vamos Sheldon! ¿Entonces por qué supusiste que eran una insinuación al coito?- Leonard no pudo evitar reírse ante la situación, simplemente no podía evitar esa diversión que le causaba cada vez que veía a Sheldon sufrir ante una situación que irónicamente su CI de 187 no puede manejar.

-Porque eran besos, Leonard-

-Tú sabes perfectamente que no solo por dar besos se insinúa el coito. Debes admitir que tu cuerpo estaba reaccionando a una estimulación natural. Además, amigo, tu nuca lo has experimentado así que ten en cuenta…- Leonard hiso una pausa haciendo un extraño ademán con las manos dando a entender alguna obvia respuesta.

El tic de Sheldon desapareció poco a poco al observar aquel movimiento que por más que de a entender algo, él no comprendía.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Sheldon

-Tanto tiempo guardado…- Volvió a repetir el mismo ademán

El físico teórico lo miró aún con más confusión -¿Guardado? Deberías darme más información, Leonard. No comprendo-

-¡Por dios! En cualquier momento no vas a resistir los deseos. Cuando te venga una excitación simplemente te vas a…- Leonard extendió un poco su mano mostrando la parte baja de su amigo -…mojarás tus pantalones-

-¿Mojar mis…?- Sheldon abrió los ojos al máximo -¡Oh!...- desvió su mirada un poco nervioso –No lo creo. Mi dominio con el Kolinahr es perfecto-

-¿Utilizas el Kolinahr para eso? ¡Peor aún entonces!... estás acumulando mucha energía, amigo- sentenció el físico experimental con preocupación

-No- respondió Sheldon con determinación –Soy un físico teórico con sus órganos en perfecto estado, agradables a la vista y sin necesidades tan comunes como antihigiénicas. Soy un hombre de ciencia, no un hippie-

Leonard lo mira serio ante una respuesta tan estúpida –Sheldon, el beso de Amy te excitó y eso te asustó, admítelo-

Sheldon frunció el ceño y pensó en la probabilidad de que fuera cierto, pero no podía ni quería aceptarlo. Es un Homo Novus, un ser humano evolucionado.

De pronto unos leves golpes llamando a la puerta sorprende a ambos físicos -¿Será Amy?- Dijo Leonard. Se levantó a abrir la puerta. Sheldon sentía un emoción que inexplicablemente creía en su pecho… sentía que estaba dispuesto a aclarar y arreglar las cosas con Amy. La puerta se abrió y mostró al repartidor de pizza.

-¿Pediste pizzza?- preguntó Leonard

Sheldon bajó la mirada decepcionado –Amy lo hiso por mí- acto seguido se levanta y sin decir ninguna palabra se va a su habitación.

Leonard lo queda mirando, claramente la discusión con Amy había afectado profundamente a su amigo. Voltea y se sorprende de ver al repartidor de pizza… se había olvidado del muchacho por unos segundos.

–¿Lo recibirá o no? De cualquier manera me pagará- sentenció el repartidor aburrido de su trabajo

-Pe… pero…- Leonard no tuvo otra opción que resignarse a pagar

Sheldon estaba sentado en su cama, nunca había sentido tal sensación en el pecho, era molesto y casi perturbador, lo único que sabía era que tenía que ver con Amy

-¡Buen Dios! Soy un científico teórico, un Homo Novus ¿Por qué tengo que pasar por esto?... ¿por qué me importa tanto?-

Cerró los ojos para poder usar el Kolinahr, de pronto el recuerdo del beso que tuvo con Amy vino a su mente -¡Rayos!- susurró, apretó los párpados y entonces recordó los ojos verdes de su novia a punto de llorar. Abrió sus ojos inmediatamente y sintió in increíble pesar –Oh, Amy…- susurró con tristeza

Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y llamó a Amy. Esperaba impaciente poder oír su voz… la escuchó "En estos momentos no me encuentro disponible, por favor deja tu mensaje y te devolveré la llamada". Sheldon cuelga decepcionado, era claro que Amy no quería hablar con él.

-Está bien, Amy Farrah Fowler. No seré parte de este juego-

Dejó su celular en el velador… miró alrededor tratando de encontrar algo interesante pero ni hasta sus cómic le parecían lo suficientemente atractivos en ese momento. Recordó la pizza, tampoco le provocó hambre. –¡Está bien, basta!- se dijo a si mismo y se tiró en la cama como un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche –"Soy un físico teórico, no un hippie. Soy un físico teórico, no un hippie"- repitió la misma frase todas las veces que pudo.

Sheldon Lee Cooper estaba en una guerra interna, le aterraba la idea de pensar en que se estaba convirtiendo en un hippie, dejar que sus sentimientos sean el motor de su cuerpo y no su perfecto cerebro, peor aún: convertirse en una persona común y corriente.

Después de dejar la pizza, Leonard no estaba seguro si interrumpir la soledad de Sheldon era buena idea en esos momentos. Quiso seguirlo apenas recibió la pizza pero le dio un tiempo a solas. –Bueno, ya fue suficiente tiempo- dijo luego ver de su reloj.

Caminó hasta la habitación de Sheldon, tocó levemente la puerta.

–Hey, amigo ¿Estás bien?- preguntó acercando su rostro a la puerta

-Estoy bien, gracias- respondió Sheldon despertando de su corta siesta

-¿Quieres que te traiga un pedazo de pizza?-

-No tengo hambre-

-…Ok…- Leonard se quedó sin palabras, no sabía si insistir

Decidió no molestarlo más y fue directo al departamento de Penny, tal vez sabría qué hacer.

Leonard llegó al departamento de su vecina -¿Penny?- preguntó mientras tocaba la puerta

Penny abrió la puerta y apenas lo vio puso su dedo índice en sus propios labios en señal de silencio, luego continuó:

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Amy. ¿Pero me prometes que estarás bien sola?- Penny se quedó en silencio escuchando atentamente, la preocupación se notaba en su mirada… -¿Estás segura?... muy bien. Si cambias de opinión sabes que me puedes llamar y estaré allá en un momento- la rubia tapó el teléfono con una mano y miró a Leonard –Amy está devastada- susurró, luego volvió su concentración hacia el teléfono –Ok. Te llamo más tarde entonces. Ok, bye- tomó aire tratando de controlar las ganas que tenía de estrangular al físico teórico.

-Sheldon es un IDIOTA- dijo ella resaltando la última palabra

-Es un genio idiota- sentenció Leonard -¿Qué te dijo Amy?- preguntó luego de cerrar la puerta e ingresar al departamento. Ambos se sentaron.

Penny trató de encontrar las palabras correctas para iniciar su respuesta pero le fue difícil –Yo… no lo sé… Amy está tan…mal. Amy está mal- La rubia miró a Leonard a los ojos

-… ¿Tan… mal está?- preguntó el físico casi sin creer la gravedad del asunto

-Sí, además me dijo otra cosa-

-¿Qué cosa?- Leonard frunció el ceño

-Está pensando en terminar con Sheldon-

-Oh no… no creo que Sheldon pueda…- es interrumpido por Penny

-Leonard ¡Sheldon no me importa! ¡No creo que a él le afecte tanto como a Amy!-

-No lo creo, Penny. Sheldon se ha acostumbrado a ella. Aunque no me creas, puedo decirte que Amy es especial para él-

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Entonces por qué se porta como un idiota con ella?!- respondió Penny con rabia en sus palabras

-¡Ese es el problema! ¡Sheldon no puede darse cuenta de que es un idiota!-

Penny lo quedó mirando por unos segundos -¡Oh rayos! Tienes razón. Pobre Amy, de verdad lo quiere-

-Bueno, estando en una relación con Sheldon… tenía que estar preparada- Dijo Leonard lentamente, procurando de que sus palabras no sonaran tan fuerte como su significado

-¿A qué te refieres, Leonard?- Penny tenía el presentimiento de que su novio estaba a punto de decir alguna tontería

-Me refiero a que…- es interrumpido por Penny

-¡No hay excusa, Leonard!-

-Penny, Sheldon es una persona muy especial y en cualquier momento ella iba a salir lastimada-

Pennny suspiró –Bueno, sí. Es verdad. ¿Y él te ha contado algo?-

-Sí, me contó todo lo que pasó. También está afectado. Claro, a su modo-

-¿En serio? ¿Qué le pasa?-

-No lo sé, está en su habitación-

-¿Llorando?- Penny se sorprendió de su propia pregunta

-No, no lo creo-

Mientras en el otro departamento, Sheldon salta de un susto en su cama tras despertar de una pesadilla: Soñó que le negaban el Premio Nobel debido a no ser como un hippie y demostrar sus sentimientos. -¿Por qué tuve que soñar algo tan absurdo?- se dijo mientras frotaba sus ojos y se sentaba al filo de su cama. En ese momento recordó a Amy y todo ese pesar volvió a su pecho. Tenía que llamarla, así que agarró el celular y llamó. Escuchó apenas tres timbradas e ingresó al buzón de voz. Sheldon volvió a insistir pero nuevamente ingresó al buzón de voz, Amy lo estaba cortando; sin embargo el físico teórico insistió más veces hasta que al fin Amy contestó la llamada.

-¿Qué quieres, Sheldon?- Escuchó a una Amy claramente enojada

-Amy, necesito hablar contigo-

-Mira Sheldon, estoy cansada de tener que ser yo la que entrega más en nuestra relación-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Sheldon

-Ya no quiero ser tu novia, Sheldon. Doy por terminada nuestra relación-

Sheldon sintió como aquellas palabras le resultaban terriblemente hirientes.

-Pe… pero Amy…- Su ahora exnovia no le dejó hablar

-No voy a hablar más, solo te informo que la cancelación de nuestra relación y a todos mis deberes como novia serán presentadas en un documento con mi firma- Amy tenía un nudo en la garganta

-Amy, ¿Pero por qué…?- Sheldon es nuevamente interrumpido

-Mandaré el documento a tu correo electrónico a más tardar mañana en la tarde-

-¡Amy, no puedes cancelarlo!- grito Sheldon

-¡Ya lo decidí, Sheldon! Yo siempre soy la que da y desea más-

-¿Desear más?... ¡Oh, comprendo! El hecho de que no practiquemos el coito es un factor importante para ti. Te dije que andar mucho tiempo con Penny te haría pensar en cosas tan innecesarias como esas. Tu y yo pertenecemos a…- Amy colgó el teléfono -¿Amy?... ¡Amy!- Sheldon comprendió en ese momento que su relación con la neurocientífica estaba en una crisis… o tal vez ya no había una…

Sheldon guardó su celular y salió en busca de Leonard, no estaba así que supuso que estaría con Penny. Fue al departamento de enfrente.

Toc toc toc –Penny, Leonard- toc toc toc –Penny, Leonard - toc toc toc –Penny, Leonard-

Apenas terminó su conocida tocada la puerta se abrió y mostrando a una enfurecida Penny

-Más te vale que tengas una buena excusa para venir aquí, Sheldon-


	3. La teoría del sentimiento Cooper cap 3

**Nuevamente quiero agradecer los reviews que escribieron y los ánimos que me brindan! Dios las bendiga! ^^**  
**Bueno, aquí el tercer capítulo, aunque algo corta. Espero que les guste como va esto, tengo algunas ideas pero debo saber como plasmarlas.**  
**Se aceptan consejos y críticas! :D**

**¡Viva Shamy!**

* * *

Cap. 3

Sheldon evitaba la mirada de Penny, puso sus manos detrás y respiró profundo  
-Penny, tengo entendido que eres la mejor amiga de Amy y por ello recurro a ti para que… me ayudes- murmuró las últimas palabras  
Penny entro cerró los ojos, había escuchado bien pero prefirió insistir en una repetición -¿Qué? No te escuché bien, Sheldon-  
-Que me ayudes- volvió a murmurar  
-Ok. By, Sheldon- Penny cierra la puerta pero antes es detenida por la mano de Sheldon  
-¡Que me ayudes!... que me ayudes- El físico retiró su mano una vez que la puerta estaba completamente abierta –Tu eres mujer y podrías ayudarme en mi problema con Amy-  
-Oh, cariño ¿Esta tan difícil pedir ayuda?-  
-Yo nunca pido ayuda…- sentenció orgulloso -…pero hoy si-  
Penny rueda los ojos –Sheldon, debes aceptar que no puedes tu solo. Hay cosas que no sabes a pesar de ser un genio. ¿Dónde está tu gran coeficiente intelectual ahora?-  
Sheldon presionó los labios, frunció el ceño y miró fijamente a los ojos de su amiga –Yo tengo todo el conocimiento necesario para saber qué, cómo y porqué ocurre todas las cosas en el universo-  
-¿Ah sí?-  
-Sí-  
-¿Por qué se enojó Amy?-  
Sheldon empezó a tener su tic nervioso en su ojo derecho  
-Penny, basta. Esto debe ser demasiado para él- Leonard interviene para salvar a su amigo  
-Es a ti a quién quería pedir ayuda en primer lugar, Leonard- Dijo Sheldon mirando enojado a su amigo  
-¿Qué? Me la estabas pidiendo a mi hace un momento- intervino Penny  
-¡Lo sé! Pero cuando te vi creí que mejor era pedirle ayuda a una mujer- Sheldon empezó a hablar desesperadamente -Sin embargo me he dado cuenta que pedir ayuda en temas femeninos a una fémina es caer en un círculo vicioso de interrogantes acerca de sus pensamientos, sus acciones, sus emociones, sus… sus… ¡Oh Dios! ¡No puedo más! ¡Mi cabeza no puede procesar nada!- Sheldon grita desesperado apoyándose en el marco de la puerta –Mi mente sólo me muestra la imagen de Amy y sus ojos llorosos. Esto es perturbador- Sheldon bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras trataba de recuperar el control de su respiración.  
Leonard y Penny quedaron sorprendidos, nunca habían visto una reacción igual en Sheldon.  
-Lo lamento Sheldon, no quería herirte, cariño- Penny apoyó su mano en el hombro de Sheldon, pero este subió la cabeza rápidamente mirándola directamente a los ojos  
-¡Tercer Strike, Penny! ¡Ni mis clases te podrán salvar de esto!- Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras  
-Sheldon… ¿A dónde vas?- Dijo Leonard siguiendo a su amigo  
-¡No creo que te incumba, Leonard!-  
-¡Claro que sí, te lo estoy preguntando ahora!- Ambos físicos bajaban las escaleras  
-Leonard- Sheldon se detuvo y volteó –Tu eres mi amigo y las reglas sociales dicen que los amigos siempre están al lado para ayudarte y apoyarte-  
-Sheldon, yo te estoy apoyando. Nunca te había…- es interrumpido por Sheldon  
-¡No lo haces, Leonard! Cuando desperté necesité de tu ayuda pero te encontrabas con Penny. Preferiste estar con tu novia que con tu mejor amigo- Volteó y siguió su camino.  
-Sheldon… ¡Sheldon!- Leonard intentó explicarse pero el físico teórico no lo escuchó y bajó las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

Sheldon salió enojado del edificio, su mente le mostraba una y otra vez aquella imagen de Amy a punto de llorar. Su lado racional le decía que era algo irrelevante, mientras que otra parte de él sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella… de no perderla de su círculo de amigos y sobre todo de convencer a Amy de que vuelva a ser su novia, no sabía exactamente porqué pero era su novia o nada. "-¡Buen Dios! ¿Novia o nada? ¿Qué fue eso?-" pensó el físico mientras esperaba el bus. Su celular empezó a sonar, lo mira: era Leonard –Oh, ahora mi ex amigo se preocupa por mí- dijo enojado, cortó la llamada y guardó el aparato. Cerró los ojos e intentó utilizar el Kolinahr. No fue fácil, los ojos de Amy seguían viniendo a su mente. Negó con la cabeza renegando de su situación.

El bus llegó y Sheldon subió a el rumbo al departamento de Amy, si no obtuvo ayuda alguna entonces tendría que hacerlo solo y así probarse a sí mismo que también podría manejar bien su relación con su novia… bueno, ex novia. En el camino practicaba las palabras que hablaría cuando la viera y para cuando llegó al departamento ya tenía un pequeño discurso.

Toc toc toc –Amy- toc toc toc –Amy- toc toc toc –Amy- esperó unos segundos (los 10 o 15 acostumbrados segundos que siempre esperaba) pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Concentró sus oídos en cualquier sonido proveniente del departamento, su oído vulcano no le falló: escuchó pasos.  
Volvió a llamar a la puerta, toc toc toc –Amy- toc toc toc –Amy- toc toc toc –Amy- volvió a esperar y a pesar de escuchar pasos nadie abría la puerta.  
-Amy, sé que estás ahí. Puedo oírte caminar- Sheldon escuchó que aquellos se acercaban a la puerta, en seguida la puerta se abrió

Un nervioso Stuart apareció -…Hola-

-¿Stuart? ¿Qué haces en el departamento de Amy?... ¿A estas horas de la noche?- El físico abrió los ojos completamente de la impresión  
-…Yo… casi soy arrollado por Amy- Stuart sobó su brazo derecho haciendo un gesto de dolor  
-Y Amy te trajo a su departamento- Sentenció Sheldon mientras se iniciaba su tic en el ojo  
Stuart asintió con la cabeza -…Sí. No sangré mucho. Solo fue un golpe-  
Sheldon entró al departamento casi ignorando a Stuart -¿Amy?... ¿Amy?- caminó hasta la entrada del pasillo que daba al cuarto de Amy y hasta se atrevió a entrar. Ella no estaba. Fue directo a la sala encontrando a Stuart sentado en el sillón -¿Dónde está Amy?-  
-Ella fue a comprar unas medicinas para…- Stuart vio la mirada de Sheldon -…creo que… ya me siento mejor- se puso de pie –Bueno Sheldon… fue genial verte esta noche…- se puso aún más nervioso al ver el cada vez más enojado gesto de Sheldon -…Bye- Caminó a la puerta y salió.  
-A comprar medicinas… te hubiera llevado simplemente al hospital- Dijo más para sí mismo, no le gustó haberlo encontrado en el departamento de Amy y mucho menos le gustó que haya tratado de esconderse al no abrirle la puerta desde un principio.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a Amy con unas bolsas blancas en la mano y detrás de ella Stuart, con el miedo en los ojos al volver a ver a Sheldon.

-Stuart, creo que es claro que no debes estar aquí- dijo Sheldon al verlo  
-Creo que lo que está suficientemente claro aquí es que TU no deberías estar aquí- intervino Amy claramente enojada  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sheldon  
-Ya no soy tu novia, Sheldon- respondió Amy con seriedad (tal vez demasiadda)  
-¿En serio?- preguntó un asombrado Stuart  
-No es de tu incumbencia-  
-¿Por qué le hablas así?- Preguntó Amy indignada  
-Esto no es asunto… ¿Por qué lo trajiste?-  
-Casi lo arrollo con el auto- Dijo ella luego de mirar avergonzada a Stuart  
-Lo hubieras llevado al hospital- Sheldon tal vez volvía a sentir celos de Stuart  
-No podía-  
-¡Claro que sí!-  
-No, Sheldon-  
-Sí podías-  
-¡Que no, Sheldon!- gritó Amy no conteniendo su enojo  
Sheldon la miró en silencio por unos segundos –Amy, no me gusta que estés con Stuart-  
A la neurocientífica le brillaron los ojos al escuchar eso -…¿Por qué?-  
-¿No es obvio?-  
Amy sintió que su corazón latía sin control –Porque… me…- es interrumpida por Sheldon  
-Exacto. Porque creerán que intentaste ocultar tu casi homicidio, Amy. ¿Por qué no tuviste precaución? Las reglas de manejo son muy claras-

Amy sintió un dolor en pecho al escuchar la respuesta (ahora más que antes) su ex novio. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y esta vez sin importar que la viera dejó que aquellas gotas de agua salada rodaran por sus mejillas. Tiró al piso las bolsas y corrió a su habitación cerrando fuertemente la puerta.  
Sheldon volvió a sentir eso en el pecho pero esta vez mucho más fuerte, ver las lágrimas caer en las mejillas de Amy lo habían afectado en gran manera. Stuart quedó impresionado por haber presenciado todo, aún se encontraba parado junto al marco de la puerta. Luego de largos segundos de silencio, Sheldon lleva su mirada a Stuart, recoge las bolsas y se los entrega –Ve al hospital- dicho esto, sin más cerró la puerta en las narices de Stuart -...gracias- dijo él y se retiró en silencio mientras sobaba su brazo.

Sheldon caminó despacio hasta la habitación de Amy, al llegar su oído vulcano escuchó a la perfección el llanto de su ex novia. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo…  
Toc toc toc –Amy- toc toc toc –Amy- toc toc toc–Amy- tocó y habló suavemente  
-¡Lárgate, Sheldon!- respondió Amy  
El físico no hiso caso y abrió la puerta muy despacio, divisó a Amy echada en la cama abrazando una almohada. Se acercó a ella, no podía ver bien su rostro pues estaba casi "enterrada" en la almohada y la tenue luz de la madrugaba no lo ayudaba.  
-Amy… ¿Por qué estás llorando- Espero alguna respuesta pero ella seguía llorando –Amy... no entiendo esta situación…- suspiró y se sentó a su lado –Penny tenía razón, puedo ser un genio pero tu eres alguien a quien no puedo entender… y no sé si podré hacerlo algún día-  
-Déjame sola- respondió Amy aún escondida con la almohada  
-No… Amy… siento algo que me duele en el pecho cuando te veo llorar… tus ojos llorosos no se van de mi memoria-  
Amy levantó su rostro y lo miró, no tenía puesto los anteojos, a pesar de la poca luz, Sheldon podía notar sus ojos rojos –¿En serio?-  
La tenue luz no opacaron la belleza de los ojos de la neurocientífica, Sheldon nunca se había detenido a ver lo hermosos que son aquellos ojos sin los anteojos… pero ahora estaban rojos por el llanto, volvió a sentir ese dolor –"Buen Dios"- susurró mientras apartaba su mirada de ella –Amy, me disculpo. Me disculpo si… me… equivoqué… al hablarte o explicarme-


	4. La teoría del sentimiento Cooper cap 4

**Muchas gracias por los rivews! me animan a seguir este fic! ^^**

**Por favor no duden en darme algún consejo para mejorar mi escritura :) espero que este capítulo les guste y que les atrape cada vez más.**

**Bueno, quería recomendarles una página en Facebook:** **Jim Parsons Latinoamerica, para todas las que amamos al gran Jim! están al tanto de él así que es una buena fuente :)**

**Y como ya sabemos ¡Viva Shamy!**

* * *

Cap. 4

Amy escuchó detenidamente mientras observaba cada gesto y cada movimiento del físico. Escuchar unas disculpas por parte de él era algo sumamente extraño… tan extraño que comprendió cuánto había afectado su actitud al egocéntrico y robótico Sheldon Cooper.

-Sheldon…- Amy interrumpió –Sé que pedirme disculpas debe ser muy difícil para ti-

-Lo es. No creo haber hecho nada malo-

Amy sonrió sintiendo ternura –Según tu mente no has hecho nada malo ¿verdad?-

-No- respondió Sheldon con absoluta seriedad

-Por esa razón acepto tus disculpas, Sheldon-

Sheldon sintió una felicidad inexplicable, sonrió de oreja a oreja –¡Bien! Entonces escribiré otro acuerdo de rela...- es interrumpido casi inmediatamente por Amy

-No, Sheldon. No escribirás nada porque no volveremos a ser novios-

Sheldon la mira confundido –¿Por qué? Me he disculpado contigo-

-Lo sé y ya te perdone. Solo que… no veo ninguna diferencia entre nosotros si seguimos siendo novios o si solo somos amigos- contestó una desilusionada Amy

-Claro que hay diferencias. ¿Dónde quedan los derechos y deberes como novia, por ejemplo?-

-Sheldon, ya tomé esa decisión- Amy suspira profundamente, esa respuesta le había producido un profundo dolor

Sheldon sintió miedo… ¿Había perdido a Amy definitivamente?. Bajó su mirada tratando de encontrar un respuesta razonable para convencerla, pero no había… su mente no respondía y solo hecho de poder hacer nada al respecto lo ponía de nervios.

Luego de casi un minuto intentó hablar…

-Amy, yo…- la mira a los ojos pero ella voltea su rostro -…no acepto que se termine nuestra relación- pero no consigue respuesta de Amy –Si yo…- se acerca un poco a ella para captar más su atención, toma un poco de aire y continúa –Mientras yo no dé el consentimiento nuestra relación será aún de novio/novia-

Amy al fin voltea –¿Por qué insistes en continuar nuestra relación, Sheldon?-

-Porque…- la mira intensamente, sus ojos brillaban y Amy sentía que en ese momento algo ocurriría –te necesito, Amy-

La neurocientífica sintió como si movieran el piso, como si su cuerpo no toleraba aquellas palabras que sin duda alguna, o al menos ella lo creía así, eran profundamente sinceras. No pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse ligeramente, no estaba segura si responder pero tampoco encontraba palabras.

-Debo confesarte que te has vuelto una parte importante de mi rutina. Sin ti abría un espacio vacío y sinceramente me será difícil encontrar otra actividad para reemplazarla- Sheldon empezó a sentir confianza mientras hablaba, tal vez había encontrado las palabras correctas para explicar lo que sentía. Amy no respondía, para él fue un buen indicador así que continuó -¿Ves? Eres así de importante. Si te vas, me dejarías con un gran problema-

Si bien Amy se había sentido en las nubes hace unos momentos, podría decirse que ahora esos sentimientos simplemente desaparecieron para ser reemplazados por un cruel y dolorosa ruptura en su corazón… ¿Era verdad? ¿Sheldon Cooper no la quería, sólo la necesitaba? ¿Podría ser tan cruel?

-¿Me necesitas para poder seguir con tu rutina y llevar tu vida como siempre lo has hecho? ¿Me necesitas porque si me voy será una ardua tarea encontrar algo que me pueda… reemplazar?- Amy tenía un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con terminar en llanto

-Bueno, esa es tu respuesta, supongo. Repetir todo lo que acabo de decir- respondió el físico con toda la tranquilad que lo caracteriza

-Lárgate, sheldon- contestó Amy conteniendo ese nudo en la garganta

Sheldon frunció el ceño -¿Por qué?-

Amy se levantó de la cama y de su velador sacó unos documentos cuidadosamente guardados. Al verlos no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Miró al físico mientras tomaba sus manos y le entregaba los documentos. Sheldon vio aquellas lágrimas, ese dolor en el pecho volvió –"¡Buen Dios! ¡No otra vez! ¿Por qué llora?"- pensó con angustia. Baja su mirada e inmediatamente reconoce aquellos documentos: La copia del Acuerdo de Relación.

-Ya puedes retirarte. Esto es definitivo- dicho esto, Amy sale rápidamente del cuarto directo al baño.

-No…- susurró Sheldon con los ojos totalmente abiertos y la mirada plantada en la pared.

¿Entonces está dicho? ¿Amy Farrah Fowler había decidido dejarlo definitivamente?... el llanto de Amy le hizo reaccionar, no soportaba el dolor que le causaba escucharla de esa manera. Se levantó y en vez de ir al baño y tocar la puerta, sintió miedo y salió del departamento. Amy escuchó la puerta cerrarse lo que ocasionó que su llanto fuera aún más fuerte. Se sentía engañada, tonta por haber confiado en la idea de que Sheldon la quería… pero no, sólo la utilizaba. Ella tomó un frasco de pastillas y con la rabia que sentía la lanzó fuertemente contra la pared.

Sheldon salió rápidamente del edificio, necesitaba alejarse lo más posible del llanto de Amy. No soportaba escucharla, no soportaba ese dolor que le causaba y lo peor de todo era que no entendía muy bien el porqué. Sintió que perdía el control de su mente al recordar una y otra vez cómo esas lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de su definitivamente ex novia. Se recostó en la pared, levantó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados e intentó relajarse, ni si quiera recordó utilizar el Kolinahr, lo único que había en su cabeza era Amy.

Pasaron segundos cuando Sheldon sintió algo en los ojos, los abrió y lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. Sheldon estaba llorando por una mujer, estaba llorando… ¿por amor?... era claro que en él no cabía (ni siquiera en esa circunstancia) pensar en que lo que estaba experimentando era algo relacionado con el amor.

Sheldon tomó aire y mentalmente se prohibió volver a llorar otra vez, secó sus lágrimas y caminó al paradero donde tomaría el bus de regreso a su departamento.

Al día siguiente, Sheldon se levantó temprano como de costumbre dando comienzo a su rutina. Minutos después entró Leonard a la cocina encontrando ahí a un silencioso y con ojos hinchados, Sheldon.

-Hey, amigo. ¿Dónde estabas anoche? Te escuché llegar muy tarde- Leonard sospechaba que las cosas habían empeorado.

-Sí, llegué tarde. Tuve una conversación con Amy- respondió Sheldon mientras servía su cereal

-¿Y bien?- Leonard lo quedó mirando esperando respuesta

-Pues, ella no es más mi novia. Amy lo quiso así y yo respetaré su decisión-

-Wow… bueno, ¿cómo te sientes al respecto?-

Sheldon suspira con fastidio –Leonard, en serio ¿tenemos que hablar de eso ahora?-

-No,no. No te preocupes- Leonard se preocupaba cada vez más por la extrañamente respuestas de Sheldon –Hablaremos cuando quieras-

Toda el desayuno fue en completo silencio, aunque a Leonard le preocupaba, otra parte de él disfrutaba a ese Sheldon callado, casi inexistente. No insistió en el tema de Amy así que trató de distraerlo con otros temas pero sólo recibía respuestas tan simples como cortantes. En el trabajo era igual, el físico teórico estaba callado y le costaba mucho tiempo como trabajo el concentrarse en sus fórmulas y pensamientos.

Para el almuerzo, Leonard, Howard y Raj lo fueron a buscar para ir a comer a lo que Sheldon accedió pero, como en el resto del día, en absoluto silencio. Igualmente mientras comían y también en la salida. Cuando Leonard y Sheldon llegaron al departamento el físico teórico por fin soltó palabra.

–Oh, sí. Te extrañé todo el día, viejo amigo- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón-

Leonard había disfrutado del silencio de su amigo en todo el día pero, aunque parezca sorprendente, necesitaba oírlo hablar. No porque lo extrañaba (eso jamás pasaría) sino porque veía que no era normal y ver algo "anormal" en lo ya anormal de su forma de ser era suficiente.

-Sheldon, Raj nos invitó a jugar videojuegos en su departamento. También cenaremos ahí. Me preguntaba si… querías venir con nosotros- Leonard tenía la esperanza de distraer un poco a su amigo… era eso o dejar que vuelva a comprar gatos.

-Gracias Leonard, pero preferiría quedarme. Sabes que disfruto mucho el estar solo- Sheldon se acomodó en su asiento con una ligera sonrisa

Leonard lo quedó mirando casi escéptico -¿Qué vas a cenar?-

-Solicitaré la cena por internet- respondió Sheldon

-Está bien... si te animas sabes dónde encontrarnos- Leonard tomó una pausa esperando alguna palabra de su amigo -…¿Seguro que no quieres venir?-

-No. Prefiero quedarme, Leonard ¿Debo repetirlo otra vez?-

Leonard sintió un poco de alivio al escuchar al Sheldon de siempre. Sonrió con tranquilidad y salió. El físico teórico pasó un momento en silencio disfrutando de la soledad, luego se levantó y se sentó frente a su laptop con el fin de pedir comida a domicilio. De pronto su mente lo traicionó con la imagen de Amy y sus lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas… -"Oh, no. No otra vez"- pensó el físico. Encendió la máquina y se entretuvo eligiendo la comida que pediría; sin embargo duró muy poco, su mente lo volvió a traicionar con la misma imagen.

Se recostó en el respaldar de su silla haciendo un gesto cansancio, fijó su mirada en el teclado y su mente divagó recordando cada detalle de la pelea con Amy ahí mismo en el departamento y luego en el de ella. Recordó cada palabra, cada gesto y aun así no entendía qué había sucedido. Su mente eidética estaba tan sumergida en esos recuerdos que no se dio cuenta que había pasado un tiempo considerable sin moverse y con la mirada fija en el teclado. De pronto la pantalla de la computadora portátil cambió a los protectores de pantalla… apareció la fotografía de Amy.

Involuntariamente su tren de pensamiento desapareció y automáticamente su vista subió a la pantalla. La miró y desde lo más profundo de su pecho lo invadió unas terribles ganas de llorar. Recordó que se lo había prohibido el mismo… no importó, las rebeldes lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo. Bajó su cabeza tratando de contener su ruidoso llanto, apretó sus manos fuertemente mientras no tenía el control de la situación… pasaron casi cinco minutos hasta que pudo calmarse completamente, respiró profundamente y cerró el laptop. Se le había quitado el apetito y por primera vez sintió la soledad de una manera diferente, una manera que no lo hacía sentir cómodo. Se levantó, tomo su chaqueta y salió directo al Cheesecake Factory.


	5. La teoría del sentimiento Cooper cap 5

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 5, aquí si se me vinieron varias ideas… espero no haberme salido de los personajes, especialmente de Sheldon.**

**El próximo capítulo la pareja Shamy tendrán una muestra de amor física así que quería preguntar cómo la prefieren. Es decir, prefieren detalles en específico (como he leído en muchos fics… y queda muy bien a este par! xD) o algo más "apto" para leer? xD ustedes deciden :)**

**Nuevamente agradezco a los lectores que siguen este fic y sobre todo los reviews que se toman la molestia de escribir. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Y como saben: ¡Viva Shamy!**

**PD: No te olvides unir a esta página en Facebook: Jim Parsons Latinoamérica :)**

* * *

Cap. 5

El físico teórico tenía una guerra interna: Aceptar que Amy era mucho más importante de lo que él creía o simplemente perderla para así "comprobar" que era un perfecto Homo Novus. Estuvo sumergido en sus pensamientos durante todo el camino, sus ojos estaban ligeramente hinchados y con su mirada un poco perdida mostraban un Sheldon diferente, un Sheldon perturbado.

Al llegar al Cheesecake Factory fue directo al bar donde encontró a Penny… ella no estaba tan gustosa verlo por lo que apenas el físico se sentó ella habló:

–Amy me contó lo estúpido que fueron tus disculpas-

Sheldon bajó la mirada –Lo sé-

Penny lo observó mejor y se percató del semblante del físico –Sheldon… ¿estabas llorando?- se acercó un poco para observarlo mejor pero él volteo su rostro de inmediato

-No, solo que…- bajo la mirada un poco avergonzado –tengo un problema que no puedo resolver, Penny-

-Oh, cariño- Penny sintió lástima por él, lo veía muy afectado –¿Has venido para pedirme ayuda?-

Sheldon al fin la mira –No. No creo que puedas. Si hubiera venido para eso tendría otro problema-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la rubia levantando una ceja

-Es obvio. Tratar de que entendieras el problema sería un reto aún mayor-

Penny entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con rabia –Sheldon… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno, quisiera ese Té Long Island que me diste una vez, por favor-

-Oh…- Penny levantó las cejas un poco sorprendida -¿Sheldon Cooper quiere ahogar los problemas con un Té?- tomó un bazo y empezó a preparar el trago aún sin creerlo

-No, pero siento la necesidad de tomarlo- Sheldon frunció el ceño extrañado de su deseo. Segundos después miró seriamente a Penny -Por cierto, esta vez no le pongas alcohol a mi té-

La rubia negó inmediatamente con la cabeza –No, no. Claro que no- respondió mientras agregaba alcohol a la bebida.

Penny entregó el trago al físico y éste lo bebió como la primera vez, rápido y de un solo sorbo –¡Ahh…!- saboreó el líquido refrescante en su paladar –Podría beber varios vasos sin problema. Otro-

Penny tenía la sonrisa de una niña viendo los resultados de una buena travesura -Ok…- recibió el vaso y preparó otro lo más rápido que pudo –¿Y tienes planes de algo luego de tomar tu refrescante té, Shedon?-

-Bueno, aún falta para la hora de dormir…- frunció el ceño con la mirada fija en la nada –aunque tal vez deba tener PonFahr con Amy esta noche- Sheldon seguía con la mirada en la nada

-¿PonFahr? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Penny mientras le entregaba el segundo trago

Sheldon agarra el vaso y bebe el trago, nuevamente con rapidez –Umm… esto es muy bueno- sentenció luego de terminarlo

-Que bueno que te guste, Sheldon… hey, dime… ¿no tienes planes esta noche?- Penny intenta tocar el tema de Amy, tal vez un Sheldon ebrio arreglaría el problema.

-Te lo acabo de decir, Penny- contestó Sheldon, luego se levantó –Debo apresurarme si quiero encontrarla despierta aún-

Penny frunció el ceño confundida, no entendía nada excepto una cosa… –Irás a ver a Amy ¿verdad?-

El físico la mira negando con la cabeza ante su pregunta –En serio, Penny. Beber mientras trabajas va en contra tu ética como trabajadora-

Sheldon no dijo más y se alejó tambaleante, dejando a una Penny totalmente confundida y sin entender nada. El físico salió del restaurante directo al paradero, mientras esperaba pensó en la "fantástica" idea que tenía, si eso era lo que quería Amy entonces las cosas se arreglarían –"¿Por qué me negué antes?"- pensó.

Mientras en el departamento de Amy, la neurocientífica tocaba su arpa tristemente. Ya no lloraba, lo había hecho la noche anterior y no quería volver a hacerlo. Se sentía sola y no podía evitar extrañar a Sheldon… llegó a pensar incluso que realmente se había enamorado del físico, cosa que le convencía cada vez más. De pronto suena el teléfono, algo en su interior rogaba que fuera el físico, pero no, al otro lado del teléfono se escuchó la voz de Stuart.

-¿Hola, Amy?-

-¿Stuart?- Amy no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la llamada

-¡Hola!... y… ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien… gracias por llamar…-

-Que bien… Ayer te vi muy mal y me quedé un poco preocupado-

-Gracias, Stuart. Es muy amable de tu parte-

-No te preocupes… bueno, que des…- Stuart es interrumpido

-Espera, ¿por qué no vienes? Ayer te fuiste y no pude atenderte y…- Amy se sintió avergonzada –no he preguntado cómo está tu brazo-

-Oh, está bien… no necesité mucho. Además… no quiero tener problemas con Sheldon…-

-No te preocupes por eso. Sheldon y yo terminamos- Amy sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando pronunció la última palabra

-Oh… bueno… supongo que no hay problema-

-No lo creo. Te espero entonces-

-Sí… nos vemos-

Amy colgó el teléfono sintiéndose un poco extraña al haber invitado a un hombre a su departamento, pero no tenía ninguna intención diferente al de platicar con alguien que era capaz de solo escucharla. Penny siempre lo hacía pero Stuart era diferente, se dio cuenta en las pocas veces que pudo hablar a solas con él, que su necesidad de ser querido por cualquiera lo hacía una persona que podía escuchar sin necesidad de reprochar luego. Eso era justo lo que ella necesitaba.

Luego de la espera de casi media hora se escuchó que alguien llamaba la puerta, nadie más que Stuart sería. Caminó a la puerta, -"Como quisiera que fueran tres golpes seguidos de mi nombre"- pensó. Abrió y encontró un pálido, nervioso y tal vez hasta cierto punto, encantador Stuart.

-…Hola- dijo Stuart levantando ligeramente su mano derecha saludando

-Hola, Stuart. Pasa-

Él ingresa al nervioso al departamento, se detuvo frente al sillón y luego volteó a mirarla. Amy se acercó a su lado y luego ambos se sentaron. No estaban muy seguros de cómo iniciar la conversación, especialmente Stuart.

Amy decidió hablar –Gracias por venir. Necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar-

Stuart asintió con la cabeza dando una ligera sonrisa –No es nada. Hoy en la tienda no hubo nadie, así que…- hiso un ademán con la cabeza moviéndolo nerviosamente –eres la única que ha invitado en semanas-

-Eso es triste- Amy sintió lástima –no te preocupes, puedes venir a hablar conmigo cerrando tu tienda de cómics-

-¿En serio?- preguntó el joven pálido casi sin creerlo –pero… creo que a Sheldon no le gustaría mucho que yo... venga-

Amy suspira y baja la mirada apenada –Como te dije Stuart, Sheldon no tendría por qué ya que…- tomó una pausa como para asimilar anticipadamente su respuesta –no somos novios-

-Lo lamento, Amy… no quise…-

-No, está bien- Amy le brindó una pequeña pero notablemente triste sonrisa

Afuera del edificio del departamento de Amy, Sheldon llegaba dando torpes pasos. Le fue difícil subir las escaleras y orientarse en el pasillo –Empiezo a creer que Penny agregó alcohol a mi té- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta del departamento. –Muy bien Amy Farrah Fowler, aquí llegó tu Sheldon- dicho esto tocó fuertemente la puerta, no con los nudillos de sus dedos sino con la palma entera.

_Toc toc toc _–Amy- entonó con una voz… se podría decir juguetona… _toc toc toc _–Amy- _toc toc toc _–Amy-

Dentro del departamento, Amy y Stuart (especialmente Stuart) quedaron sorprendidos…

-Creí que tú y Sheldon…- dijo casi susurrando el joven pálido

-Sí… terminé con relación-

-Bueno… su voz me parece un poco… no sé…-

Amy estuvo a punto de responder pero las tocadas de Sheldon la interrumpieron

_Toc toc toc _–Amy- _toc toc toc _ -Amy- _toc toc toc _–Mi querida Amy…- Sheldon seguía con esa voz juguetona.

-Será mejor que…- Stuart se levanta señalando la puerta

-No, tu espera aquí- Amy lo jalo levemente del brazo haciendo que se siente. Acto seguido se dirige a la puerta y la abre… nunca pensó ver a Sheldon llegar a su departamento en ese estado. Podía percibir en el aliento del físico el fuerte olor del alcohol.

-… Sheldon ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Sheldon coloca su brazo derecho en el marco de la puerta, inclinando su cuerpo en ella. Sonrió de costado y con una mirada pícara levantaba las cejas un par de veces.

-Aquí estoy, Amy. He venido con ansias de ti- el físico le guiñó un ojo luego le dio una rápida y torpe caricia en el rostro.

Amy estaba confundida… aunque en cierto modo le gustaba eso pero ella ya había aprendido la lección: No vale la pena ilusionarse con Sheldon Cooper -¿De qué hablas, Sheldon? ¿Por qué estás ebrio?-

-No estoy ebrio- sentenció con firmeza –Pero en efecto, me siento un poco raro- dijo más para sí mismo. Luego la tomó de la mano y pasó al departamento –De cualquier manera, si lo estoy o no, mis planes para esta noche no serán…- Sheldon se detiene inmediatamente al ver a Stuart -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó casi indignado

-Hola… Sheldon. Yo… vine a ver cómo estaba Amy…-

-Ella está muy bien- contestó enojado

-Genial. Entonces me puedo ir- Stuart se levantó y caminó a puerta pero Amy lo detuvo

-No Stuart- la neurocientífica se suelta de la mano de Sheldon –Quédate, Sheldon ya se retira- dijo mientras que no le quitaba la mirada al físico teórico

-¿Retirarme? Aún no he iniciado mis planes de esta noche- contestó Sheldon un poco confundido

-No me importan tus planes para esta noche, Sheldon- Amy sentía que su paciencia se terminaba

-Te van a importar. Si no estás conmigo no podré iniciar nada-

-Lo lamento, Sheldon. Pero esta vez te contentarás con tu soledad como siempre lo has hecho-

-En este caso no. No puedo hacer esto sin ti-

-Tienes un coeficiente lo suficientemente alto para hacer cualquier cosa ¿verdad? Pues úsalo ahora-

Stuart bajó la mirada deseando ser invisible, con un poco de nerviosismo empezó a dar pequeños pasos hacia la puerta.

-En efecto puedo hacer uso de mi coeficiente pero de todas maneras te necesito en esto, Amy-

-Déjame adivinar, Sheldon. Si tú dices que me necesitas y sé que sólo es porque tengo que cumplir con tus rutinas…- Amy se percata que Stuart está muy cerca de la puerta, por lo que se interrumpe ella misma y voltea a ver a Stuart -¡Stuart! ¡Te dije que te quedabas!- éste inmediatamente se detiene por el grito. Dicho eso, Amy voltea y continúa –puedo especular, por no decir que lo afirmo, que lo que quieres es que te pida pizza o alguna comida a domicilio y luego que me siente a tu lado a ver tus tontas películas de Star Wars Treck-

-El nombre correcto para cada uno es…- Amy no lo dejó terminar

-¡Cállate, Sheldon! No estoy de humor para soportar tus… tus caprichos- Amy toma a Stuart del brazo y lo jala a ella –Prefiero quedarme con Stuart. Él me escucha y toma interés en lo que hago-

Sheldon sintió un enojo en su interior… lo que se podía traducir como celos. Así es, Sheldon Lee Cooper volvía a tener celos de Stuart.

-Él te escucha porque no tiene ni idea de lo que le hablas, o me vas a decir que cuando le explicas tu trabajo él te contesta con algo inteligente- Sheldon se cruzó de brazos esperando respuesta

-Bueno… él…- Amy le da una mirada a Stuart pidiéndole ayuda

-Eh… yo… no es que la entienda es que…- Stuart la miró por unos segundos luego bajó la mirada –no entiendo tu trabajo- susurró

Sheldon aún con sus brazos cruzados alzó las cejas a Amy afirmando su premisa

Amy hizo un gesto de molestia al "perder" la conversación con Sheldon, soltó el brazo de Stuart –Me voy a dormir, no quiero hablar más- caminó cabizbaja hacia su habitación; sin embargo, Sheldon la tomó suavemente del brazo para detenerla

-No, todavía no-

-Sheldon….- ella trató de soltarse pero Sheldon la jaló bruscamente a él -¿Qué…?-

Él físico la junto tanto a él que pudo juntar su rostro con la de ella –Mis planes para esta noche si tienen que ver con Stark Treck, pero no de la forma en el que piensas-

En la cabeza de Amy empezaron a formularse miles de ideas, incluyendo obviamente esa que siempre esperó pero casi inmediatamente la descartó… ya le había pasado antes y no quería otra decepción. Rodó los ojos y quiso hablar pero Sheldon, al ver inmediatamente el primer gesto le puso el dedo índice en sus labios para evitar que hablara

-Esta noche, y con eso digo que toda…- Sheldon la miró coqueto resaltando esa última palabra -…toda, Amy, toda la noche…- sonrió de lado haciendo su mirada aún más coqueta, Amy sintió que sus mejillas se incendiaban –quiero PonFahr contigo-

Stuart abrió los ojos completamente mientras permanecía estático mirando aquella escena –"¿Por qué nunca puedo ser yo el que diga eso? ¡Hasta Sheldon lo ha dicho!"- pensó el joven. Amy continuó con su mirada en Sheldon por unos segundos pero luego no pudo sentirse "perdida"… sabía que aquella confesión era algo importante y hasta podía estar casi segura que tenía que ver con sexo pero… "¿Ponfahr?" ¿Qué rayos era eso?

Amy retiró con delicadeza los dedos de Sheldon -¿PonFahr?... no te entiendo-

-Lo que Sheldon quiere decir es que quiere sexo… toda la noche- respondió Stuart aún con los ojos abiertos al máximo por la impresión.

Amy quién había volteado a ver a Stuart al escucharlo, regresó su mirada al físico pero esta vez igual que el joven pálido: con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

-Sheldon, eso es… ¿de verdad?-

-Sí, Amy. Lo que dijo Stuart es…- Sheldon se detuvo y frunció el ceño luego miró a Stuart -¿No te habías ido? ¿No ves que estamos teniendo un momento íntimo aquí?-

-Eh… sí, ya me voy-

-No, espera. Que tu presencia sirva de algo aquí- Sheldon soltó a Amy quien miraba un poco molesta la escena debido al trato del físico –Compra tres preservativos- Sheldon sacó su billetera y sacó unos dólares… pero se detuvo y lo pensó bien –No, mejor compra seis- tomó más billetes y extendió su mano esperando que Stuart los reciba

-¡Oh!...- dijo Amy tapando su boca con su mano

Sheldon la miró coqueto –La noche es larga y la mañana corta- luego le guiñó el ojo

Amy estaba mucho más que sorprendida ahora, nunca imaginó que el egocéntrico, robótico y germofobo Sheldon Cooper estaba dispuesto a tener coito con ella y no solo una vez, ¡varias veces! Esa especie de felicidad que Amy estaba experimentando superaba todas las expectativas.

Stuart quedó mirando a Sheldon, no sabía si recibirlo o solo salir del departamento, se arrepintió enormemente de aceptar la invitación de Amy, se arrepintió de haberla llamado y sobre todo se arrepentía de no haber salido antes.

-…Yo creo que…- Stuart trataba de encontrar palabras para no aceptar el dinero

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Toma el dinero y regresa rápido!- dijo un impaciente Sheldon

-¡Oh!... ¡ok!...- Stuart tomó el dinero y salió rápidamente, cerró la puerta… pero se detuvo –"¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?"- pensó, era obvio que no tenía que hacerlo, si quería decir no lo podía hacer… -¡No escucho tus pasos alejarse, Stuart!- se escuchó la voz de Sheldon haciendo que el joven pálido vaya rápidamente a traer el pedido.

El joven físico retiró su mirada de la puerta al escuchar caminar a Stuart, volviendo así a Amy.

-¿Estás lista?-

-…sí…- contestó ella nerviosa

-Bueno, primero que todo quiero que sepas algo-

-…ok- lo miró con un poco de miedo… no quería otra decepción

-Me regalaron un libro acerca de esto… tuve pesadillas luego pero supuse que aquella información adquirida me serviría en un futuro. Claro que creí que ese futuro sería lejano… muy lejano- pasó saliva, los nervios empezaban a sentirse en el físico –Mi punto es… yo no puedo tener práctica pero sé muy bien la teoría y… creo poder manejarlo-

Amy lo miraba a los ojos con una expresión entre asombro y… excitación, su respiración ya estaba ligeramente acelerada -¿Estás seguro que podrás manejarlo?-

-Sí. Soy un genio, Amy. Aprendo rápido- dijo con su peculiar aire de superioridad

Amy no pudo más y se abalanzó a Sheldon juntando sus labios con los de él. El físico retrocedió una pierna tratando de no perder el poco equilibrio que tenía, la tomo de la cintura y correspondió el beso. Amy empezó a "jugar" con los labios del físico de manera suave y dulce mientras le acariciaba el cabello con una mano y con la otra el rostro… entonces se atrevió a algo: introdujo suavemente su lengua intentando llevar a Sheldon al tan deseado beso francés. Ese placer de sentir la lengua del físico hiso temblar a la neurocientífica, había deseado tanto ese momento que hasta le costaba creer que por fin lo estaba viviendo.

En ese momento el verdadero Sheldon Cooper se hiso presente –"¡¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?! ¡Esto es…! ¡Cuántos gérmenes tiene Amy en su boca!"- gritó en su mente, abrió lo los ojos espantado y la miró… disfrutando de sus labios, con los ojos cerrados y moviendo suavemente la cabeza. Algo en él se encendió haciendo que cerrara nuevamente los ojos y sintiera sin asco los movimientos de Amy. Llevó sus brazos a la espalda de ella para así abrazarla, la atrajo más a él e intensificó su beso… ambos sintieron el mundo desvanecerse bajo sus pies, parecía que lo único que importaba en el mundo eran ellos. Sheldon se arrepintió de no haberse dado ese placer antes con Amy… se dio cuenta del tiempo que había perdido.

Se separaron lentamente terminando el beso suavemente, ambos abrieron los ojos y se miraron con intensidad. Amy tomó de la mano al físico y lo condujo a su habitación, Sheldon se sentía nervioso pero algo en él le decía que ya era hora y que no se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de pasar…


	6. La teoría del sentimiento Cooper cap 6

**Bien, aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo… me fue un poco complicado empezar la primera vez de Shamy, tuve en cuenta que Sheldon no es un hombre con gustos normales y creo que eso incluiría (en mi opinión) el momento del coito, por lo que tuve que recurrir a muchas fuentes (y algunas no me agradaron…) para darme una idea concreta en el caso de Sheldon xD**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo! es corta pero prometo escribir un capítulo más largo :)**

**Agradezco los reviews que mandaron, me dijeron que describa ese momento Shamy (que en este capítulo aún no se termina ;) ) como más me sienta cómoda… bueno, este es el resultado... las críticas son bien recibidas! ^^**

**Y como sabemos ¡Viva Shamy!**

* * *

Cap. 6

Entonces entraron a la habitación, había poca luz pero podía distinguir a Amy. Se detuvieron al frente de la cama, no hablaban, tan solo se miraban… aquellas miradas lo decían todo. La neurocientífica subió su mano sobando suavemente el pecho de Sheldon quien apenas sintió esa caricia tensó su cuerpo involuntariamente.

-Amy… creo que mejor esperamos a Stuart-

-¿Quieres extender más el tiempo para este mo…?- Amy es interrumpida

-No- sentenció

Amy sonrió y siguió subiendo su mano lentamente hasta llegar al cuello del físico, jalo suavemente haciendo que él se agache y así iniciaron el beso más apasionado que hubieran tenido. Sheldon la tomo de la cintura y la juntó a él, disfrutaba de aquel maravilloso beso, de las caricias que hacían las manos de esa mujer… esa mujer que se había convertido en parte fundamental de su vida.

Sintió que su cuerpo le pedía más, algo más apasionado y fuerte que un beso. Recordó entonces el libro y por consecuente el paso a seguir. La separó de sus labios lentamente, abrió los ojos y la observó… hermosa, radiante, perfecta. La giró lentamente haciendo que ella se quedara de espaldas a la cama, acto seguido ejerce un leve empujón aun con sus dos manos tomándola de la cintura haciendo que ella se siente y finalmente se eche.

Sheldon dejó caer su peso lentamente sobre ella, la observó una vez más y le quitó gentilmente los antejos, los dejó caer al piso y sonrió –Me gustas así- susurró, luego sin dejarla responder la besó. A diferencia de Sheldon, Amy tenía la respiración mucho más agitada, sus necesidades básicas ya le pedían ser de una vez cumplidas, era claro que no soportaría mucho tiempo andar con solo besos y caricias.

Con un ligero empujón volteó a Sheldon a su costado para así ella estar arriba, se sentó en su abdomen y lo miro fijamente. Sheldon estaba nervioso y tenía una mirada a la que Amy le producía la sensación de estar… abusando de un niño…

-Sheldon… ¿estás bien?-

-Sí… continúa-

Amy lo observa por unos segundos. Sí, algo estaba mal –No creo que estés seguro de hacer esto, Sheldon-

-Sí lo estoy. Solo que…- Sheldon no sabía cómo explicarse

-¿Tienes miedo?... sólo relájate y…- suspiró -…sé que sonará tonto que te pida esto pero… déjate llevar-

La neurocientífica se inclinó y comenzó a besar su cuello seductoramente, mientras lo hacía introducía sus manos debajo de las camisetas de Sheldon, sintiendo la suavidad y la tibia piel del físico teórico. Un gemido se le escapó cerca de la oreja de Sheldon -¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto él claramente preocupado. Ella asintió con la cabeza sonriendo por la inocencia del físico. Se acomodó bajando su cuerpo un poco hasta sentarse en aquella zona que pedía a gritos sus más primitivos instintos… pero algo no estaba bien… levantó su cabeza y lo miró.

-Sheldon… ¿estás seguro que está todo bien?-

-Sí- afirmó el físico aún con esa mirada de niño asustado

Amy pensó rápidamente en la situación: ¿Era ella quién se había "emocionado" muy rápido o era él quién no se excitaba con ella o…?

-Sheldon… ¿Tienes algún problema con el funcionamiento de tus…?- se detuvo con la esperanza de que Sheldon entendiera de qué hablaba

Efectivamente el físico lo había entendido y se sintió ofendido por la pregunta -¡Claro que sí! Mis órganos reproductivos están en perfecto estado. Están sanos y son agradables a la vista- Sheldon le había contestado con toda la seriedad posible

-Bien, entonces… ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Acaso yo no te gusto?-

-Si me gustas, Amy. Me gustas mucho…- Sheldon cerró los ojos por unos segundos mientras suspiraba, luego los abrió –Según el libro, estamos prosiguiendo correctamente pero… creo que falta algo pero no sé qué es-

-No te estás excitando, Sheldon-

Sheldon se ruborizó por el comentario –Yo creí que… siguiendo los pasos… eso se daría solo-

-Bueno… tal vez necesites más tiempo- respondió Amy con una traviesa sonrisa

A Sheldon, a pesar de estar ebrio, le surgía su lado racional haciéndose cuestionar a él mismo: "¡¿Pero qué rayos estás haciendo Sheldon Lee Cooper?!". Mientras que su lado (casi inexistente) de emociones, que parecía ser el que lo dominaba esa noche, lo obligaba a estar ahí con Amy encima de él tratando de sucumbir a sus instintos básicos. Esa es la palabra: tratando. Estamos hablando de Sheldon Cooper después de todo.

Amy lo jalo suavemente para que se sentara y empezó a quitarle la chaqueta lentamente, una vez fuera esa prenda prosiguió con las camisetas las cuales las quito de una jalando hacia arriba las dos juntas. Por primera vez vio los pálidos pectorales de Sheldon

–¡Whoo!- pronunció involuntariamente

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Sheldon

-Oh, Sheldon, si hubieras llevado puesto tu camiseta de Flash esto se hubiera producido más rápido- contestó entre risas

Sheldon la quedó mirando por unos segundos y luego respondió con su peculiar manera de reír, esa risa que derretía por dentro a Amy –Es verdad, y tal vez ya estaríamos en la tercera ronda- volvió a reír el físico

-No me refería a eso…- Amy se quita el suéter mirando fijamente a Sheldon, luego empezó a abrir lentamente su blusa –Esa camiseta me pone mal, muy mal- la neurocientífica lo empujó con fuerza y se abalanzó a él para besar sus pectorales, movió la parte baja de su cuerpo presionando ligeramente la zona íntima de Sheldon haciendo que este sintiera un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo.

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hacía Amy para "despertar" al "amigo" de Sheldon, parecía que el físico se ponía cada vez más tenso ante la situación. Entonces Amy tuvo que recurrir a sus conocimientos en la Neurobiología, recordó el experimento que había hecho con Sheldon y con las cuales obtuvo respuestas positivas. Tal vez si utilizaba lo que más le gustaba al físico para ayudarlo a relajarse, se convertiría en un buen "empujón" para que empezara a excitarse.

-Sheldon, cierra los ojos- susurró Amy tan cerca del físico que casi rosaba sus labios con él

-¿Por qué?- Sheldon sentía la respiración de la neurocientífica y le provocaba nuevamente poseer esos labios

-Hazme caso, cierra los ojos y presta atención a lo que te voy a decir-

-Está bien- respondió él cerrando los ojos

-"No puedo utilizar los mismos componentes que en mi experimento anterior…"- pensó Amy –"Tiene que ser algo profundo, que lo apasione y que se pueda usar en esta situación…"- entonces a Amy se le ocurrió una idea que si bien le pareció muy extraña en un principio, decidió utilizarlo para probarlo como primera estrategia.

-Bien…- le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca, Sheldon intentó corresponder el beso pero ella se alejó para acercar sus labios a la oreja del físico.

–Mi especialidad será la Neurociencia pero entiendo a la perfección la Teoría de Cuerdas-

Sheldon dio una pequeña risa burlona –Amy, por favor-

-¿Crees que no sé que estamos…- besó seductoramente detrás de la oreja del físico - …hechos de pequeños filamentos…- bajó lentamente sus besos al cuello –…en estado de… vibración?- Amy movió su cuerpo para otra vez presionar la parte baja del físico haciendo que éste emitiera un leve gemido. Subió sus besos al mentón, haciéndolo dulcemente, vio a Sheldon con el ceño fruncido… su respiración había aumentado un poco. –"¡Lo sabía, este es el secreto!"- pensó la neurocientífica.

Sonrió ante su descubrimiento, había encontrado el arma clave para tener a Sheldon como quería. Lo besó sintiendo inmediatamente que el físico correspondía con ahínco…

–Dime más- dijo Sheldon mientras continuaba aquel apasionante beso.

Amy sonrió ante la petición, todo estaba funcionando como quería –Bueno…- intensificó su beso francés por unos segundos más antes de continuar - …existen más dimensiones espaciales que…- Amy movió su cuerpo para nuevamente presionar aquella zona del cuerpo de Sheldon que poco a poco empezaba a hacerse notar… - …hacen que estas cuerdas vibren de diferente manera- movió nuevamente su cuerpo, Sheldon no pudo evitar dar un fuerte gemido –Es así como nace cada partícula subatómica ¿verdad?-

El físico ya no podía controlar su respiración, Amy sabía lo que hacía y él estaba gustoso de eso –Amy…- susurró

-¿Qué le parece doctor Cooper…- acercó sus labios tan cerca para susurrarle seductoramente - …si esta noche hacemos nuestra propia dimensión espacial?-

El físico sintió que su cuerpo estallaba, no soportaba más, tomo fuertemente a Amy besándola con pasión, la volteó quedando él arriba -Hay un tipo de cuerda llamada Brana que se estira tanto…- se tomó unos segundos para respirar y luego continuar pero Amy concluyó su premisa –que contiene nuestro universo- el físico la miró con intensidad, cada vez que ella pronunciaba cada palabra referente a esa teoría que tanto defendía, experimentaba un alarmante deseo de poseerla y su entrepierna lo demostraba –Puedes tenerlo por seguro, Amy Farrah Fowler, que esta noche crearemos una dimensión mucho más grande que la de una maldita Brana-

Sheldon la besó apasionadamente que Amy tenía que tratar de alejarse por momentos para poder respirar. El físico estaba fuera de control, como nunca antes lo había estado y Amy sentía orgullo saber que era ella la responsable, que por ella el robot Sheldon Lee Cooper perdía el control.

Le quitó la blusa rápidamente tratando de no cortar ese beso tan intenso, bajó su mano derecha recorriendo los pechos de la neurocientífica hasta llegar a su pierna, la cual alzó mientras empujaba su cuerpo contra ella. Amy sintió la prominente entrepierna del físico, bajó sus manos y lo empujó levemente para así poder abrirle el pantalón. Él se separó de sus labios y sosteniéndose con sus manos alzó su torso para dejar que Amy pueda quitar la prenda –Primero el cinturón, Amy- dijo, ella sonrió y obedeció. Una vez fuera el cinturón, bajó la bragueta, desabrochó y bajó el pantalón, Sheldon la ayudó. Aún tenía puesto los zapatos así que se acomodó a un lado y empezó a quitárselos, sin embargo Amy aprovechó la pequeña ventaja y empujó al físico a la cama, lo observó detenidamente como si se lo pudiera devorar con la mirada. Se subió encima de él sentándose directamente en la entrepierna de Sheldon quién soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir la presión que ejercía Amy.

Afuera del edificio, Stuart llegaba con el pedido de Sheldon –Al menos lo hice antes que Sheldon. Pocas veces pero antes- dijo para sí mismo, trataba de darse ánimos... su amigo, el robótico Sheldon Cooper tendría una placentera noche de coito y él... una noche más solo rodeado de cómics. se acerca a la puerta del departamento y se detiene... no escuchaba ruido alguno –No creo que hayan empezado sin esto- dijo


	7. La teoría del sentimiento Cooper cap 7

**Hola! Creo que me demoré en publicar este capítulo, el trabajo me quitó mucho tiempo estos días y no tuve tiempo para escribir así que este capítulo será un poco corto :/ prometo extenderme más en la siguiente.**

**Gracias por los reviews! Me son importantes sus opiniones así que por favor si tienen alguna sugerencia, queja u opinión no duden en publicarla ^^**

**Aquí el capítulo 7, espero que les guste**

**Como ya sabemos: ¡Viva Shamy!**

* * *

Cap. 7

Stuart tocó la puerta y esperó 20 segundos… 40, un minuto… volvió a tocar… 40 segundos, un minuto… nadie habría –O salieron… o ya empezaron…- dijo Stuart, abrió los ojos imaginando aquella escena, segundos después sacudió la cabeza –Ok, no me quiero imaginar nada- tocó nuevamente la puerta pero esta vez con más fuerza –¿Sheldon, Amy?- dijo pero entonces escuchó un golpe, como si algo se hubiera caído al piso, se quedó tieso sin saber si ese sonido era bueno o malo, luego casi inmediatamente se escuchó el sonido de un vidrio o algo frágil quebrándose al caer al piso. Quedó estático volviendo a abrir al máximo los ojos. Acercó su oreja a la puerta… escuchaba algo pero no lograba identificar qué era -¿Está todo bien?- se escuchó la voz de un hombre. Stuart saltó del susto y volteo

-¿Está todo bien?- repitió aquel hombre

-Eh… eh… sí…-

-Escuché sonidos como golpes o algo parecido. Vivo en el departamento de al lado-

-Ah sí, es que se está… se está… arreglando el departamento- improvisó Stuart

-¿Arreglando? Pero debió ser informado, los ruidos son molestos para mí. ¿Qué relación tiene con la señorita?-

-Eh... pues yo…- escondió la bolsa detrás de él

-¿Es su novio?-

-¿Yo?...- la pregunta lo sorprendió ¿Tenía él el perfil de un novio para Amy?

-Ah, lo es. Bueno, entonces acompáñeme. Debe llenar unos papeles para dar la información de los arreglos de…- el extraño sujeto lo guía por el pasillo pero Stuart lo interrumpe casi inmediatamente

-¡No!... no… la puerta está cerrada, no puedo entrar…-

-¿No están adentro arreglando el departamento?- El hombre cruzó los brazos mirándolo fijamente

-…Sí… bueno no…-

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó seriamente el sujeto

-¿Yo?... soy amigo de…- Stuart es interrumpido

-¡Ah! No es el novio ¿Por qué espiaba el departamento?-

-¿Yo?...- Stuart trataba de pensar en alguna respuesta que lo saque de ese problema

-¡Hable o llamo a la policía!-

-¡No, no!-

-¿Qué trae en esa bolsa?-

Stuart se ruborizó inmediatamente –Nada. Es… un pedido… que me mandaron-

-Démelo-

-¿Qué?...-

-Que me lo dé-

-No puedo… debo entregárselo a Amy… personalmente-

Stuart fue jalado bruscamente por aquel sujeto para quitarle la bolsa –Nunca lo he visto aquí y se queda espiando un departamento, usted cree que…- el hombre observa el contenido de la bolsa –Oh…-

Stuart sentía que su rostro ardía por la vergüenza, bajó la mirada nerviosamente

-Lamento haberle molestado. Su novia lo debe estar esperando…- el hombre sonrió pícaro imaginando los motivos -¿Ha perdido la llave?- continuó

-Sí… ¡no!... digo que… es decir, yo no soy…- Stuart es nuevamente interrumpido

-No se preocupe. Lamento haberlo tratado así, puede pedir la copia del departamento. Yo lo guiaré-

-No… yo solo…- Stuart no pudo evitar ser llevado por aquel hombre que era mucho más alto que él y mucho más fornido

Mientras en la habitación de Amy, ambos científicos habían perdido totalmente el control, especialmente Sheldon, quien había levantado a Amy y luego puesto contra la pared haciendo que la lámpara obsequiada por la madre de esta cayera al piso… todo eso después de la caída de la cama que ambos tuvieron. La cargó y mientras la besaba la regresó a la cama nuevamente -¿Por qué? Me gusta la pared- dijo Amy con una seductora sonrisa –Quiero un intenso PonFahr sin culminar en una molesta gripe, Amy- sentenció Sheldon mientras le retiraba esa molesta falda, lo jalaba con fuerza pero no podía retirarla, Amy lo detuvo poniendo suavemente sus manos sobre las de él

–Sheldon, cálmate. Debes bajar el cierre primero- Dijo ella sonriendo ante la desesperación del físico… era excitante verlo así

-Mis genitales no pueden esperar mucho- Levantó la falda y le abrió las piernas -¡Oh no!- reprimió con molestia –¿Qué más tienes puesto? ¿Hay algo más con cierres aquí?-

Amy rio con ganas, nunca habría imaginado que en la primera vez de ambos sea Sheldon quien esté más desesperado de iniciar el placentero acto del coito. Lo veía tan tierno, tan inocente, tan… excitante…

-No, Sheldon. Solo debes bajar el pantis y…- Amy no terminó de hablar al ver que Sheldon bajó rápidamente su ropa interior, ni si quiera pareció prestarle atención simplemente tenía la mirada ansiosa en sus piernas…

El físico quedó mirando aquella zona de Amy… –Oh…- su tic amenazó con aparecer –cosas de mujer…- susurró

-¿Qué?- preguntó Amy quien había cerrado los ojos tratando de controlar su… tal vez ¿vergüenza, emoción?...

-Cuando… mi hermana… su bebé… el bebé…- su tic se agravó inmediatamente

Amy entendió la situación, tenía que parar con esos recuerdos que rondaban ahora en la cabeza de Sheldon o su noche se arruinaba por completo.

Se levantó rápidamente, sólo lo suficiente para tomarlo de la nuca y traerlo hacia ella –Bosones, Sheldon- dijo una vez que el físico estaba encima de ella

Él sale de su trance al escuchar "Bosones" -…¿Qué?-

-Los Bosones producen el efecto que conocemos como…- tomo una pausa para que el físico terminara su premisa

-…gravedad- susurró -¡Oh, Amy!- cerró sus ojos e inhaló y expiró repetidas veces –me vuelves loco cuando hablas de…- Amy lo interrumpe con un beso, un largo beso…

-¿Te digo más?- preguntó ella mientras seguía con el apasionante beso

-Sí, sí, sí- contestaba Sheldon mientras acariciaba las piernas

-Bueno- se separó de sus labios, condujo sus manos hacia abajo y empezó a bajarle la ropa interior –Las cuerdas son el elemento básico que soporta…- Amy se detiene al sentir directamente al físico, un estremecimiento se extendió por todo su cuerpo

-Continúa, Amy- dijo Sheldon, besando suavemente el cuello de la neurocientífica

-Son el elemento básico…- Sheldon empujó su cuerpo contra ella haciendo que Amy emitiera un fuerte gemido. Ahora el estremecimiento lo sintió él por todo su cuerpo -…elemento básico que soporta toda la Física…- continuó ella –Sheldon, hazlo otra vez-

-¿Qué haga qué… esto?- Sheldon volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento, esta vez ambos gimieron. El físico giró su rostro y atrapó los labios de Amy -¿Estás lista?- susurró durante el beso

Amy asintió mientras sus manos acariciaban ansiosas la espalda del físico teórico, sentía el olor a talco de bebé, la suavidad de su piel, esos movimientos que la estremecían cada vez más. Sheldon recordó los pasos a seguir según el libro, así que levantó un poco su cuerpo, bajó su mano derecha y tomó su miembro.

Fuera del departamento, Stuart y el vecino de Amy volvían.

-Bien, te dejo… que lo disfruten- dijo el extraño sujeto guiñando un ojo y palmeando fuertemente la espalda de Stuart

-…Claro…- respondió. Cuando el vecino por fin había entrado a su departamento hiso un gesto de dolor –Esas manos son más grandes que cuatro de las mías juntas- en la mano tenía la copia de la llave así que no se molestó en tocar, abrió la puerta y entro.

-Perdonan la demora, hubo un mal…- Se detuvo al ver que no había nadie en la sala. Frunció el ceño extrañado -¿Están en la…?- se escuchó un fuerte gemido proveniente de la habitación –Oh Dios…- susurró Stuart –Llegué muy tarde- se acercó sigilosamente por el pasillo que llevaba hacia aquellos gemidos –Eh… Sheldon- la puerta de la habitación estaba apenas junta –Aquí están sus…- se escuchó otro fuerte gemido, era la voz de Amy.

Stuart quedó paralizado y con los ojos abiertos al máximo –¿Es Sheldon quien la está…?- susurró –"¡Oh, Sheldon!"- se escuchó fuertemente desde la habitación, Stuart dio un pequeño salto por la impresión, dejó la bolsa en la puerta y caminó rápidamente para salir –"¡Oh Dios, Sheldon!"- Stuart apresuró su paso y salió del departamento, cerró la puerta y se recostó en ella –Ok… esos gritos no lo usaré para mis noches especiales- pensó por unos segundos –Bueno… Amy es linda. Tal vez ayude- Asintió con la cabeza –Sheldon teniendo coito. Eso me anima- dijo más para el mismo mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

* * *

**Lamento si encuentran varias faltas ortográficas, no la he revisado (son las 04:00 am) :( perdonen los horrores que de seguro hay por ahí u.u**


	8. La teoría del sentimiento Cooper cap 8

**Hola! **

**Me he demorado en subir este capítulo, no he tenido mucho tiempo para sentarme a escribir, pero finalmente esta madrugada se acomodó a mi!**

**Espero que les guste como describí la primera vez de Shamy :)**

***Los avances del episodio 15 nos dejan a los seguidores Shamy con ganas de ver ya aquel spoiler!... por cierto, se ha filtrado ya el spoiler del episodio 16… y la verdad me dejó mal… para mi es algo cruel; sin embargo algo me dice que acabará bien, tiene que acabar bien!**

**Como ya sabemos… ¡Viva Shamy!**

* * *

Sheldon miraba totalmente extrañado a Amy –¿Por qué dices eso?-

-¡Shh! ¡Oh, Sheldon!- gritó nuevamente la neurocientífica

-Amy pero…-

-¡Cállate, Sheldon!- susurró –Creo que Stuart ya se fue-

-¿Por qué gritaste así? Aún no he…- Sheldon sonrió seductoramente

Amy corresponde la sonrisa de la misma manera –Lo sé, lo sé. Solo que con él en la puerta de mi habitación no puedo concentrarme-

-¡Oh! Comprendo- Sheldon se levantó de la cama –creo que debes prestarme esto –dijo el físico teórico jalando las sábanas

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella quitándole aquellas telas que la cubrían

-Traeré los preservativos, no iré desnudo-

-Sheldon, estás ebrio… es una buena excusa para verte caminar así- Amy lo miró de pies a cabeza, vio cada detalle, cada rincón de aquel cuerpo pálido que tanto deseaba

Sheldon tapo su entrepierna con un poco de vergüenza –No me agrada esta idea… y más en mi situación actual- Amy no respondía solo lo miraba con deseo… lo devoraba con la mirada –Aunque si a te gusta…- Sheldon separó sus manos dejándose ver sin pudor –No siempre se ve tan grande- dijo sin evitar ruborizarse

-¡Whoo!...- dijo involuntariamente Amy al ver al… gran amigo de Sheldon, aclaró la garganta sin dejar de mirar la entrepierna del físico –Pues… yo creo que así está… mucho mejor- mordió levemente su labio inferior

Sheldon sonrió y caminó hasta la puerta encontrando en el piso la bolsa con el respectivo pedido así que se agachó a recogerlo -¡Oh! Es mejor que tu video en Youtube- dijo Amy con la voz entrecortada. El físico sintió un leve mareo por lo que no escuchó muy bien el comentario de la neurocientífica. Tomo la bolsa y se incorporó lentamente –Sí, definitivamente Penny puso alcohol en mi Té-

Sheldon volvió nuevamente a la cama sentándose al lado de Amy, ella se acercó y empezó a besarlo seductoramente en cuello -¿Quieres que te vuelva a hablar de la Teoría de Cuerdas?- dijo ella continuando los besos

-Amy… espera, primero tengo que ponerme esto- contestó Sheldon

-Está bien- Amy se alejó y le sonrió –A ver, saca uno. Rápido- continuó ella

Sheldon sacó un preservativo, colocó la bolsa en el velador de Amy y abrió el envoltorio sin problema y sacó el preservativo –Bueno… supongo que…-

-Espera…- Amy tomo su mano –déjamelo a mí…- tomó el preservativo y con un tierno beso recostó a Sheldon en la cama.

A pesar de ser la primera experiencia de ambos, Amy sentía la necesidad de tomar un poco las riendas de la situación. Sheldon puede estar bajo los efectos del alcohol y seguir sus instintos pero al fin y al cabo era Sheldon Cooper, tenía mucha teoría pero sin la práctica de por lo que el nerviosismo del físico se notaba. Amy acarició los pectorales de aquel pálido cuerpo, su suavidad, su tierno olor a talco hacía que Amy lo deseara más. Ese hombre no era cualquiera y sobre todo no era igual a los demás, la neurocientífica sintió entonces que su primera vez sería verdaderamente única al lado de Sheldon. Comenzó a darle besos bajando poco a poco hasta el abdomen, Sheldon sentía una sensación que en todo su cuerpo que iniciaba en el contacto de su piel con los labios de Amy y que bajaba directamente hasta su entrepierna.

-Amy…- susurró el físico teórico –háblame de la Teoría de Cuerdas- cerró los ojos

-Muy bien- Amy subió nuevamente y susurró en la oreja del físico teórico –Estamos hecho de pequeños filamentos en estado vibración…-

Sheldon emitió un gemido, subió sus manos acariciando suavemente la espalda de Amy, siguió su recorrido hasta los pechos de ella y sonrió –Ahora entiendo a Leonard y su obsesión con los pechos de Penny- Sheldon levanta su pelvis y un gemido en coro se escuchó en la habitación.

Amy bajó lentamente por el cuerpo de Sheldon hasta llegar al lugar en donde todas sus fantasías comenzaban, se sorprendió a ella misma al no sentir vergüenza o pudor –Sheldon, olvida lo que te dije de nuestra relación. Seguimos siendo novios- sentenció de repente

Sheldon abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza para verla -¡¿En serio?!- dijo emocionado

-Sí, no quiero tener mi primera vez con alguien que no sea mi novio- dicho esto tomó el miembro de su nuevamente novio dando gentilmente un masaje sin querer

-Ah… Amy….- dijo Sheldon nuevamente cerrando los ojos al experimentar una sensación en extremo satisfactoria

Amy colocó el preservativo sin problemas mientras que el físico luchaba contra sí mismo para no tomarla a la fuerza y embestirla de la manera que tanto deseaba su cuerpo. Ella se levanta para besarlo con pasión, Sheldon se dio vuelta con ella quedando él arriba, el beso siguió por varios segundos mientras sus cuerpos rosaban cada vez con más desesperación. El físico teórico recurrió nuevamente a su memoria eidética para recordar el siguiente paso según el espantoso libro que recibió de sus amigos.

Bajó su mano lentamente, acariciando el cuerpo de su nuevamente novia en el camino, tomó su miembro y se lo situó en la entrada de su amada, la miró a los ojos para saber si ella estaba lista, un beso por parte de ella dio la respuesta afirmativa. Sheldon se introdujo lenta y suavemente en Amy, levantó la cabeza y cerró los ojos disfrutando de esa increíblemente sensación, nunca había experimentado algo igual ni si quiera en los mejores días de su vida. Comprendió entonces de lo que se prohibió él mismo durante años, y del cual agradecía en cierto modo porque estaba viviendo su primera vez con la mujer perfecta para él. Sintió una barrera en su camino, él sabía perfectamente la razón, su conocimiento de anatomía era perfecta.

Abrió los ojos y busco la mirada de Amy, ella los tenía cerrados pero con una expresión de dolor -¿Amy, te estoy lastimando? ¿Quieres que me detenga?- preguntó Sheldon tratando de controlar su respiración, su preocupación lo hacía sentirse tan torpe como el mismo Hulk

-No… continúa, esto es normal- respondió ella abriendo los ojos y regalándole una hermosa sonrisa

El físico acerca sus labios a ella para besarla dulcemente y al mismo tiempo traspasa lentamente esa barrera, Amy sintió aquel dolor con mucho placer. Un gemido escapó de sus labios. Aún era doloroso pero irónicamente le gustaba, Sheldon por su parte sentía el cuerpo de su novia tan intensamente, aquel interior pareciera haber sido hecho especialmente para él, se sintió dueño del más hermoso cuerpo y eso lo excitó aún más. Hizo un movimiento con su pelvis saliendo del cuerpo de Amy lentamente pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir completamente se detuvo, tomo aire e ingresó nuevamente –Ah… Amy…- dijo Sheldon seguido de un gemido, acto seguido baja su rostro para iniciar besos en el cuello de su amada.

La neurocientifica sentía una inexplicable satisfacción con los movimientos cada vez más rápidos que hacía Sheldon, las embestidas se volvieron más fuertes y sus manos recorrían su cuerpo como si quisiera guardar cada detalle de su piel. Amy sentía que su cuerpo no podía más –"¡Dios! Moriré, esto es demasiado"- pensó ella, miraba a Sheldon que demostraba una muy buena performance siendo su primera vez, de verdad aquel físico era un genio, como podía ser tan bueno hasta en eso. Sheldon sintió que en su cuerpo se venía un gran éxtasis, sabía lo que significaba así que se detuvo y salió de Amy lentamente

–Amy…- tomo una pausa para controlar su respiración -…dame un minuto… necesito…- se recostó al lado de Amy

A la neurocientífica no le agradó mucho aquella pausa, su cuerpo pedía más, ella quería más –Sheldon, no- dijo, se acercó al físico y beso sus labios apasionadamente

-Amy…- correspondía aquellos besos con la misma intensidad -…no quiero que pase tan rápido- puso sus manos en el rostro de su novia y la separó de sus labios –Quiero que esto duro todo el tiempo posible-

Amy sonrió ante aquel comentario, lo más hermoso que lo pudo decir Sheldon. Le dio otro beso para luego sentarse en él, encima del miembro del físico, movió su pelvis al sentirlo

-Ah…- Sheldon sonrió ante esa estimulación –Vixen- dijo más para sí mismo

-Veamos cuánto tiempo podemos demorar nuestro primer final, doctor Cooper- se agachó y pasó seductoramente su lengua por el cuello del físico –"¡No! ¡¿Qué acabo de hacer?!"- pensó, se incorporó inmediatamente, estuvo a punto de disculparse pero vio el gesto de Sheldon… lo disfrutaba -¿Te gustó eso?- preguntó temerosa

Sheldon asintió con la cabeza, los ojos cerrado y mordiendo levemente su labio inferior

La neurocientífica comprendió que definitivamente Sheldon Cooper había sido totalmente dominado por sus instintos básicos y ella era la causante de eso. Ambos iniciaron otro beso con pasión, Amy movía constantemente su pelvis provocando mucho más físico teórico quien se esforzaba en aplazar su final. Luego de unos minutos de solamente roces Amy decidió iniciar nuevamente el coito, se acomodó y con la ayuda de Sheldon ambos volvieron a unirse en un solo cuerpo.

Amy esta vez llevaba el ritmo como ella quisiera, acariciaba el cuerpo de su novio y lo besaba constantemente, Sheldon ya no podía controlar su cuerpo y sentía que tendría un orgasmo muy pronto –Amy… tomemos un descanso- dijo Sheldon con la voz entrecortada, ella no respondía, seguía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de él, sus movimientos no cesaban –Amy…- Sheldon trató de detenerla tomándola de la cintura pero fue inútil, sintió que su cuerpo se debilitaba dando paso una sensación extremadamente placentera y por un momento el físico juró tener la respuesta a todas sus teorías, a todos sus ecuaciones, juró saber cómo se produjo el big bang.

Amy por su parte, segundos después de que Sheldon experimentara su primer orgasmo, ella sintió aquel resplandor, aquella sensación que inevitablemente la hiso sentirse uno con su novio, entonces un gran gemido salía de sus labios. Abrió los ojos recuperándose de la increíble experiencia –Sheldon…- susurró. No obtuvo respuesta, el físico se había quedado dormido, la ternura la invadió al ver ese rostro, le pareció casi angelical. Lo beso tiernamente luego se acomodó a su lado lentamente para evitar despertarlo, lo abrazó y finalmente se quedó dormida.


	9. La teoría del sentimiento Cooper cap 9

**Hola! Muchas gracias a los que siguen este humilde fanfic! ^^ Espero que les esté gustando como va tomando el rumbo de esta historia, tengo algunas ideas en la cabeza pero debo advertir que escribir cosas tristes y dramáticas es lo que naturalmente me resulta mejor… además siempre disfruto con un poco de sufrimiento de personajes tan lindos como el Shamy jajaja xD Así que advierto que este capítulo es un poco triste para ellos :/**

**Bueno, quería dar un "extra agradecimiento" MariianaTBBT1D,muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer las sonseras que se me ocurren! :P**

**Lectura buena a todos y ¡Viva Shamy!**

**PD: Supongo que ya vieron el episodio 15… Oh, pero que hermoso beso! Definitivamente Amy se lo merecía, Sheldon ya debe darse cuenta de lo siente por ella. Al no querer aceptarlo no se da cuenta!**

**Bueno, ahora sí. Lectura buena!**

* * *

Un leve rayo de luz se filtraba por un lado de la ventana, la noche se había ido siendo testigo de todo lo que solo ellos fueron capaces de hacer, provocar y dominar. Amy dormía de espaldas a sheldon, las sábanas desordenadas la cubrían pero su espalda estaba casi totalmente descubierta. El físico abrió los ojos lentamente, su mente daba vueltas y por un instante no sabía dónde estaba… hasta que recordó a grandes rasgos entrar en la habitación de Amy, frunció el ceño al recordarlo, ¿Por qué entraría a la habitación de Amy anoche?, luego recordó casi con terror el momento en el que vio a Amy tocar suavemente su masculinidad. Sheldon, de un salto se sentó en la cama, recordó cada detalle de su encuentro con la neurocientífica, su cuerpo desnudo al contacto con el suyo… el sudor, sus gémenes… sus besos. Estaba a punto de perder la cordura y el tic en su rostro no tardó en aparecer.

Casi inmediatamente después de su abrupto despertar, Sheldon siente algo moviéndose a su lado -¿Sheldon?...- escuchó casi como un susurro, el físico voltea y ve a Amy sentándose en la cama mientras se cubría con timidez con las sábanas.

-¿Sheldon? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella mientras sobaba sus ojos

El físico teórico observó con horror como la ausencia de ropa demostraba lo que había sucedido horas anteriores -¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Por qué paso…?- Sheldon sentía que sus tics se salían de control, peor que de costumbre. Amy buscó sus anteojos recordando que Sheldon se los había quitado y dejado en el suelo, por lo que se inclinó del lado opuesto del lado de la cama en la que estaba en busca de ellas, el físico pudo ver a plenitud la espalda y parte del trasero de la neurocientífica, su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar otras escenas de su encuentro de hace horas, las cosas empeoraron cuando su novia se inclinó aún más para recoger sus anteojos, mostrando… tal vez a propósito, completamente su bien formado trasero.

-¡Buen Dios!- dijo Sheldon casi con desesperación, los recuerdos lo estaban torturando, su Germofobia lo estaba sacando de control.

-¿Qué te pasa?...- dijo Amy mientras se incorporaba y se colocaba bien sus anteojos, lo observó nervioso, con los ojos totalmente abiertos; sin embargo en vez de creer lo que realmente pasaba con el físico, interpretó esos "síntomas" como emoción-excitación –Oh… ya veo. ¿Todo se ve mucho mejor con la luz?- Amy dio un coqueto guiño -¿Quieres repetirlo?- Amy empezó lentamente a dejar caer las sábanas que la cubrían, pero casi de inmediato Sheldon la interrumpió con un muy malhumorado tono de voz:

-¡¿Cómo te atreves si quiera a mencionarlo?! ¡Cómo puedes… qué… porqué me hiciste esto?! ¡Mira cómo estamos… como estoy!- Sheldon se levantó rápidamente jalando las sábanas para cubrirse con, si se puede llamarlo así: extremo pudor. Al bajar de la cama envuelto en aquella gran tela, dejó a Amy en total descubierto, ella se tapó sus pechos con sus propias manos y juntó las piernas rápidamente.

-¡Sheldon!... ¿Qué haces?- dijo un poco asustada

El físico teórico al contemplarla desnuda volteó rápidamente – ¡Ten decencia y vístete, Amy Farrah Fowler!- cerró los ojos tratando de controlar su respiración, su corazón latía a mil y su cuerpo lo sentía más sucio que haber despertado luego de una calurosa noche de verano –Necesito un ducha ¡Una ducha de dos horas!- dijo casi gritando, recorrió el piso con la mirada en busca de su ropa la cual encontró en varios sitios, una de ellas aún en la cama -¡¿Qué hace eso ahí?!- gritó, la tomó rápidamente y corrió al baño, apenas estuvo listo salió corriendo a la sala, tomo su maleta y salió del departamento.

Amy se había quedado en la cama totalmente impresionada con la reacción que tuvo Sheldon, por un momento consideró que no era necesario sentirse mal pero luego de escuchar el: "¡Ten decencia y vístete, Amy Farrah Fowler!" su corazón, su autoestima y su orgullo se había estrellado violentamente contra el piso –Oh, Dios…- susurró casi no creyendo su situación. Se sentía completamente humillada y lo peor es que la humillación provenía de la persona a quien se había entregado no solo en alma, sino que ahora en cuerpo. El llanto no tardó en aparecer y de la forma más terrible, no había llorado así ni siquiera cuando terminó con Sheldon. Lo que sentía con ese llanto no se podía comparar con nada, ni con las interminables veces que tuvo que sufrir bromas pesadas o malos tratos en su época de estudios.

Aun llorando, se levantó de la cama, tomó su bata y caminó al baño donde encontró las sábanas en el piso las cuales tomó y lanzó con furia -¡Te odio Sheldon Cooper!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, el llanto se hizo aún más fuerte sin que pudiera evitarlo por lo que se dejó caer al piso donde lloró y lloró para desahogarse.

Sheldon había resistido a duras penas esperar tanto tiempo en el bus hasta llegar a su departamento, corrió las escaleras, abrió rápidamente la puerta y corrió directo al baño para por fin darse un baño. Leonard estaba sentado en la sala cuando Shedon pasó corriendo al baño -¿Qué demonios…?- se preguntó el mismo. Dejó su desayuno en la mesa de centro y caminó al baño.

-¿Sheldon? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Leonard al acercarse a la puerta

-¡Llama al 911, Leonard!- grito Shedon

-Oh…- Leonard sintió pánico -¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Estás herido?! ¡Abriré la puerta!- el físico experimental abrió aquella puerta sin importar las estrictas normas de su compañero de habitación.

-¡Largo Leonard!- grito Sheldon dentro de la ducha

-Pe… pero… ¿estás bien o…?- Leonard se acercó dudando a la ducha

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Largate!- gritó el físico teórico realmente molesto

Leonard salió rápidamente y cerró la puerta - …¿Qué sucede? ¿De dónde vienes?...- dijo el físico experimental -¿Pasaste la noche en el departamento de Amy?-

-¡No! ¡No pasó absolutamente nada en el departamento de Amy! ¡¿Entiendes Leonard?! ¡Nada!-

Leonard presintió que algo andaba mal, algo había ocurrido con su amigo y al parecer lo tenía furioso y desesperado. Pensó un momento y entonces… -Oh Dios… Oh Dios- susurró casi sin creer lo que pensaba. Caminó rápidamente al departamento de Penny, al llegar tocó varias veces con fuerza. Luego de unos largos segundos una molesta y soñolienta rubia abre la puerta.

-¿Qué rayos…? ¡Son las 8:30 am, Leonard!-

-Lo sé y lo lamento pero tienes que llamar a Amy ahora- el tono de voz de Leonard hiso comprender a la rubia que era algo de suma importancia

- …¿Por qué? ¿Algo pasó?-

-Aún no lo sé, por eso digo que la llames ¡ahora!- dijo con un poco de desesperación

-Ok, pasa-

Entraron al departamento cerrando la puerta para luego sentarse en la sala.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ella mientras marcaba el número de Amy

-No lo sé… algo está mal y tengo el presentimiento de que Amy… no lo sé-

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refie…?- Penny escuchó la voz de Amy –¡Amy!-

-¿Penny?- se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono

-Sí Amy, soy yo, Penny. Oye… emm…- miró a Leonard para saber que preguntar exactamente

-¿Qué pasó con Sheldon anoche?- susurró el físico experimental

-Emm… ¿Qué tal las cosas con Sheldon? ¿Estuvo contigo anoche?- preguntó nerviosamente la rubia

Amy no respondía, solo se escuchaba su respiración la cual estaba un poco acelerada

-¿Amy?... ¿está todo bien?- preguntó Penny, sintió una profunda preocupación por su amiga

-No, Penny…- contestó casi susurrando la neurocientífica, luego no pudo evitar llorar, colgó inmediatamente con la esperanza de que su mejor amiga no la haya escuchado

-¿Amy? ¡Amy!- dijo la rubia -¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo Sheldon?- le preguntó a su novio

-¿Qué te dijo Amy?- preguntó Leonard

-¡No! ¡¿Qué te dijo Sheldon?!- grito Penny

- …¡Nada!, solo entró corriendo directo al baño y empezó a ducharse-

-¿Pero no le preguntaste algo? ¡Amy está llorando!-

-Oh no- dijo Leonard comprendiendo que su presentimiento era verdad –Esto está mal… muy mal- continuó

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó una casi desesperada Penny

-Penny… creo que…- Leonard no sabía exactamente cómo decirlo – creo que Sheldon y Amy… lo hicieron anoche-

-¿Qué?...- Penny estaba totalmente sorprendida

-Sheldon y Amy lo hicieron anoche. Lo digo por cómo se comportó Sheldon al llegar…-

-¿Entrar corriendo a la ducha como un loco?- preguntó ella confundida

-Sí… recuerda su Germofobia… no sé cómo lo habrán iniciado pero definitivamente a Sheldon le ha afectado- respondió Leonard tratando de encontrar alguna explicación

-Espera…- Penny recordó la noche anterior –Ay no…- dijo con la boca abierta

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Anoche, Sheldon fue al Cheesecake Factory y pidió un té…-

-¿Qué importancia tiene…?- Leonard se detuvo entendiendo la expresión de su novia -Oh no… ¿le pusiste alcohol a su té?-

-Sí- respondió la rubia con arrepentimiento

-¡No, Penny! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que hacer eso?!- respondió el físico con indignación

-¡Lo lamento! ¡No creí que acabaría así!- Penny se sentía avergonzada

-Tienes que ir a verla, Penny. Debe estar muy afectada y…- Leonard pensaba lo peor –Yo trataré de hablar con Sheldon- continuó el físico mientras se acercaba a la puerta para regresar a su departamento

-Está bien- asintió la rubia al dirigirse a su habitación para alistarse

Sheldon salió de la ducha y se envolvió en su toalla. Se sentía extraño, sentía que su cuerpo no era el de antes. Se quedó parada en medio del baño con la mirada en el piso mientras gotas de agua caían de su cabello, recordaba cada detalle de la noche anterior, la indignación venía a él, ¿Cómo pudo Amy hacerle eso? ¿Cómo se atrevió a invadir de esa manera su espacio personal?... tenía su derecho de estar indignado pero también estaba seguro que esa noche fue única. Tuvo que ser sincero consigo mismo, él había disfrutado de aquella sensación de ser uno con ella, de ese resplandor que sintió cuando su cuerpo no podía más con los cada vez más placenteros movimientos de Amy, de la sensación de ser dueño del cuerpo de su novia. –Mi novia- dijo levantando la cabeza cuando recordó las palabras de Amy. La imagen de la mano de la neurocientífica en su miembro vino a la mente con mucha claridad, acompañado del imborrable recuerdo de aquella sensación de sus manos de seda… sí, sus manos parecían ser tan suaves como la seda cuando la sintió acariciar su miembro. Respiró hondo reprochándose a sí mismo por caer en lo más bajo: sus instintos básicos.

Salió del baño directo a su habitación, justo antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación Leonard se acercó a él

–Sheldon, espera-

-Debo cambiarme, Leonard- dijo Sheldon dándole la espalda a su mejor amigo

-Sheldon ¿Qué pasó con Amy anoche?- preguntó sin más rodeos el físico experimental

Sheldon quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de responder –Nada. Amy y yo seguimos siendo novios, es todo-

-¿Volvieron?- preguntó confundido

-Lo acabo de decir- contestó Sheldon con molestia

-¿Entonces por qué Amy está llorando?-

Sheldon volteó sorprendido viendo a Leonard directamente -¿Qué?-

-Cuando llegaste supuse que algo había sucedido y… creo que no me equivoco-

Sheldon lo miró esperando que Leonard continúe

-Amy y tu hicieron el amor anoche ¿verdad?- Leonard no estaba seguro si su pregunta era prudente

El físico teórico quito la mirada –Debo cambiarme, Leonard- dijo mientras se volteaba para entrar a su habitación

-Sheldon, espera- dijo Leonard tomándolo del brazo –No tiene absolutamente nada de malo haberlo hecho con tu novia. Lo que sí está mal es tratarla mal luego de eso- lo miró serio por unos largos segundos, su mirada delataba la importancia de sus palabras -¿Qué pasó cuando despertaste?-

Sheldon sintió una inexplicable (para él) culpa –Yo…- respiró hondo –Yo entré en pánico, me asusté y… le grité por ello- bajó la mirada

-¿Le gritaste? ¿Por qué?- Leonard no podía creer que la actitud de Sheldon llegara tan lejos

-¡Porque hiso mucho más de lo debido! ¡Yo no le dije que me tocara o que me…!- Sheldon se detuvo al ver aquellas imágenes volver a su memoria

-¿Quién lo inicio?-

-Creo que eso es muy personal, Leonard. Yo nunca te he preguntado si tú y Penny han…- Sheldon es interrumpido

-¡Ya cállate, Sheldon! ¡Contesta mi pregunta! ¡¿Lo iniciaste tú?!- Leonard perdía la paciencia

-…sí…- dijo el físico con vergüenza

-Si fuiste tú ¿Por qué le gritaste? ¡Sheldon!... ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que significa?!- Leonard estaba completamente indignado, esta vez la forma de ser de su amigo no tenía perdón alguno.

-Yo…- el físico teórico sintió que los gritos de su mejor amigo no eran lo suficiente para reprocharlo. Él mismo entendió el terrible error que había cometido.

Al principio había sufrido por la ruptura con Amy y ahora que la había recuperado y además, haber dado un importante paso con su relación, lo había simplemente desechado de la peor manera. Había herido mucho más profundo a la única mujer capas de amarlo como era. –"Amy… me ama"- pensó, un inmenso dolor se apoderó de él.

-Esto está mal ¡Muy mal! Que una mujer sea tratada así luego de una noche de sexo, y más si es su primera vez, es motivo de… no lo sé ¡suicidio, Sheldon!- Leonard le hablaba como un padre reprochando las malas acciones y decisiones de su hijo, al fin de cuentas, él se había convertido casi en un padre para Sheldon.

-Leonard, no pensé que sería capaz de llegar a ese punto… yo no tengo idea de cómo pude si quiera terminar el coito…- la mente de Sheldon le mostró vivas imágenes de su encuentro sexual –Oh Dios…- Sheldon cerró los ojos como reprochando a su cerebro por esa mala jugada –No creo poder repetirlo y créeme que Amy lo querrá- el físico teórico quería terminar esa conversación, sentía que perdería el control en cualquier momento, como cuando gritó a Amy.

-Esto ha sido el peor error de tu vida, Sheldon. Te puedo jurar que lo volverías a hacer si solo tú aceptas que eres un ser humano más- Leonard trató de no alterarse más, mejoró su tono de voz

-No, yo no soy un simple…- Shedon es interrumpido

-Sheldon, eres un ser humano cualquiera pero con un coeficiente más alto del promedio-

-Tener la inteligencia tan alta es sinónimo de superioridad en todo sentido, Leonard- Sheldon tuvo su típico tono de soberbia, ese tono de voz que tanto odiada Leonard

-No, Sheldon. Eres un simple ser humano- la paciencia se le agotaba

-No, soy un Homo Nuvus-

-¡Eres un maldito ser humano, Sheldon! ¡Por eso ayer tuviste sexo por primera vez en tu vida! ¡Acéptalo, maldita sea!- Leonard se detuvo de pronto al darse cuenta que volvía a gritar... respiró tranquilo y continuó esta vez con más control –Lo que debes hacer es cambiarte y luego llamar a Amy explicando tu reacción-

Sheldon lo miraba sin responder, los últimos gritos lo habían asustado. Sentía unas leves ganas de llorar pero se pudo contener y asintió con la cabeza luego.

-Ella te conoce muy bien, supongo que entenderá si le explicas de una manera más específica tu ataque de pánico- dijo Leonard mientras volvía a la sala, llevó su mano derecha a la cien dando pequeños masajes –Esto me ha ocasionado jaqueca- dijo más para sí mismo.

El físico teórico entró a su habitación, se detuvo un momento a pensar en la discusión que acababa de tener, tal vez Leonard tenía razón, tal vez era un ser humano más. Siempre había vivido totalmente convencido que el mundo no estaba a su altura, que era demasiado inteligente para la forma de vida común, se podría decir que de esa manera explicaba su incapacidad de socializar con los demás. Ahora su mudo había cambiado radicalmente con la noche anterior… analizó bien su propia mente y concluyó que en realidad el acto mismo de hacer el amor con Amy no le molestaba, ni siquiera el hecho de los gérmenes que habían intercambiado, sino que realmente lo había disfrutado. Le había gustado aquella sensación de rozar su cuerpo con ella, de sentir su respiración agitada y sus fuertes gemidos gracias a sus movimientos e incluso no podía creer que ella llegara a provocarle ese inexplicable y extremadamente placentera sensación a la cual llaman orgasmo. Nunca pensó que él, el superior en todos los sentidos, Sheldon Lee Cooper, podría sentir algo tan innecesario y estúpido como eso.

Levantó su mirada saliendo de sus pensamientos y suspiró muy hondo para darse ánimos y seguir con su rutina –La llamaré, le haré caso a Leonard- susurró mientras sacaba su camiseta de los domingos.

Penny había llegado rápidamente al edificio del departamento de Amy, su preocupación se notaba en su rostro y se podría decir que hasta tenía miedo de la escena que tendría que ver. Tal vez no la consideraba una mejor amiga como Amy a ella pero el cariño que le tenía era grande y sabía que si ella misma estaría en una situación como la que vivía la neurocientífica estaría acompañada de su amiga, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, así que su presencia ahí era totalmente necesaria.

Toco la puerta fuertemente -¿Amy?- dijo con la voz ligeramente alta, esperó unos segundos y escuchó pasos, pero estos se detuvieron aún lejos de la puerta –Amy, ábreme. Soy yo, Penny- dijo con impaciencia

-Es mejor que te vayas, Penny- contestó Amy

-¿Qué? No, no puedo dejarte sola. Soy tu mejor amiga ¿recuerdas? Soy tu bestie- respondió la rubia poniendo su oreja en la puerta

-Vete, Penny. Quiero estar sola- respondió Amy con la voz entrecortada pues había empezado a llorar, acto seguido se escuchó a la neurocientífica correr y cerrar un puerta fuertemente. Había entrado a su habitación.

-¿Amy? ¡Amy! ¡Rayos!- la rubia se incorporó y pensó la manera de ingresar al departamento… tuvo una idea –Ok, ya sé- dijo mientras buscaba algo en su cartera. Luego de unos segundos sacó unos clips, acto seguido los estiró y dobló las puntas –Y mi madre decía que esto sólo servía para robar- se agachó un poco e introdujo los alambres a la cerradura dando delicados movimientos los cuales duraron cerca de un minuto para luego escuchar un sonido, acto seguido empuja la puerta con su cuerpo y saca los alambres.

Entró al departamento de Amy, todo parecía estar bien ya que todo estaba como de costumbre: limpio y ordenado. Cerró la puerta despacio y caminó al pasillo que daba a la habitación de Amy.

-¿Amy?- dijo Penny al tocar levemente la puerta de la habitación

-Por favor, Penny. Vete- Amy seguía llorando

Penny abrió la puerta y vio a la neurocientífica echada en la cama aún desarreglada y parecía no llevar nada más puesto que su bata. Antes de llegar tenía miedo de la escena en la que se encontraría y tuvo razón, aquella escena era desgarradora… entendió el problema que había sucedido.

-Amy… oh Amy…- dijo Penny al acercarse Amy –Cariño, lo lamento- la rubia se sentó al borde de la cama

-Penny… ¿alguna vez un hombre te ha hecho sentir tan miserable que te da vergüenza hasta de vivir?- habló Amy apenas pudiendo articular bien las palabras, su llanto era tan intenso que le costaba respirar para poder hablar

-Amy… yo…- Penny estaba impactada por aquellas palabras

-Me siento como una estúpida, como una cualquiera. Soy tan tonta… soy tan ingenua, Penny…- Amy se aferraba a la almohada con fuerza mientras que sus lágrimas caían sin control por sus mejillas –Tengo tanta vergüenza… tanta rabia…- Amy no paraba de llorar

-Amy, no. ¡Tú no eres ninguna idiota!- contestó la rubia abrazando a su amiga –Eres la mujer más inteligentes que conozco-

-Si le fuera no estuviera así ahora ¡Lo odio! ¡Siento que lo odio, Penny!-

La rubia sabía perfectamente a quién se refería –Lo sé, lo sé, Amy. Ese idiota no te merece. Lamento que esto haya ocurrido- Penny abrazó con más fuerza a su amiga, verla en esa situación la hizo sentirse tan afligida que lágrimas se escapaban sin que pudiera evitarlo

-Lo odio, Penny…-

-Lo sé, Amy. Y te apoyo en eso-

-Pero lo amo- el llanto de Amy empeoró –Siento que lo odio por hacerme esto pero no puedo dejar de amarlo, no puedo, no puedo- Amy hundió más su rostro en la almohada tratando de ahogar su llanto

-¿Qué?... Amy… ¿realmente te enamoraste de Sheldon?- Penny se sorprendió totalmente. Sabía que la relación de Amy y Sheldon era, al menos para Amy, algo extremadamente fuerte pero llegar a afirmar que estaban enamorados era demasiado para ellos.

-Sí, lo amor. Lo amo con toda mi alma… Oh Dios… no, no… no puedo…- Amy lloraba sin parar, su llanto tenía un profundo dolor

-Oh Amy… sé lo que sientes. Yo también tuve que soportar esto una vez en mi vida-

La neurocientífica trató de calmarse y dejó ver más su rostro a su amiga -¿Estabas enamorada de ese hombre?-

Penny la miró, no pudo evitar derramar más lágrimas al verla –No… nunca lo amé- dijo casi odiándose por no sufrir más que su amiga

Amy no contestó y siguió llorando. Renegó de su situación, se odiaba a ella misma por no haber caído en algo tan bajo. Recordaba las palabras de su madre y se preguntó por qué nunca pudo ser como las demás mujeres, sin tener que acostumbrarse a muchas reglas, sin tener que ser tan distante del mundo, porque había descubierto que las mujeres que no fueron criadas así como ella no sufrían penas como la suya en ese momento. Penny la abrazaba y lloraba con ella, quería estar ahí para su amiga y demostrarle que no estaba sola. Ahora ella era la que sentía odiar a Sheldon Cooper.

Sheldon ya se había cambiado, estaba sentado en la cama con su celular en la mano listo para llamar a Amy, pero sentía miedo. Miedo de lo que pudiera hablar con Amy, miedo de lo que ella diría… miedo de comprobar que la había vuelto a perder y esta vez sí podría ser totalmente definitivo. Movió sus dedos para marcar y llamarla pero segundos después se arrepentía, el miedo se apoderaba de él. Al verse en esa situación pensó que una llamada no era lo suficiente para decirle a Amy lo tan arrepentido que estaba, así que decidió ir a su departamento y decirle absolutamente todo en persona, si ella se negaba trataría de ingeniárselas para no volver a perderla. Tenía que hacer algo, Leonard tenía razón.

Salió de su habitación, tomó sus llaves y fue al paradero donde tomó el bus camino al departamento de Amy. El camino se había vuelto más corto que de costumbre, parte de él se negaba ir a afrontarla, quería inconscientemente que el viaje durara horas y si es posible días. Al llegar, subió las escaleras lentamente mientras se daba valor para llegar al departamento, en ocasiones sentía que estaba a punto de salir corriendo. Temía que ahora sea el miedo el que tome control de su cuerpo. Llegó, se detuvo frente a la puerta por unos segundos, cerró los ojos y trató de controlar su respiración. Tenía que hacerlo, no sólo por él, sino por ella, esa mujer… la única que podía ser dueña de su cuerpo y, sin ni siquiera meditarlo, aceptó también que podía ser dueña de su corazón.

_Toc toc toc _–Amy- _toc toc toc _–Amy- _toc toc toc _–Amy-

Penny escuchó la singular tocada y al igual que ella, Amy se sorprendió de la peculiar visita; sin embargo no lo quería allí con ella. No quería ver al responsable de sus penas.

–No, por favor. No quiero que entre- dijo casi suplicando en llantos a su amiga

-Tranquila, cariño- respondió Penny mientras secaba sus lágrimas –Ese idiota no entrará, te lo prometo. Yo me encargo-

La rubia caminó a la puerta, con cada paso sentía que su rabia se incrementaba, estaba tan indignada con el físico que podía jurar que quería verlo muerto. Abrió la puerta y miró con rabia a Sheldon quien se sorprendió de encontrarla frente a él.

-Pe… Penny- dijo

Una fuerte bofetada sonó en el rostro del físico teórico. Sheldon cubrió su mejilla izquierda donde el golpe se había hecho notar rápidamente con un tono rojizo, su cuerpo temblaba, la impresión de aquella reacción lo había desconcertado de una manera increíble.

-No tienes ningún derecho de tratarla así ¡Ni siquiera tienes el derecho de volverla a ver!- Penny gritó soltando toda su rabia con él

El físico apenas se movía por el temblor de su cuerpo, tenía los ojos plantados en la furiosa mirada de su vecina.

-¡Eres un idiota!- Penny empezó a golpearlo con sus manos varias veces en su pecho y en sus brazos -¡Ella no merecía eso!-

Sheldon sólo atinó a retroceder un poco por cada golpe mientras que unas inmensas ganas de llorar se apoderaron de él rápidamente. Aún con su mano en la mejilla apenas había dado pequeños pasos a pesar de que los golpes de Penny realmente le dolían.

-No te pongas a llorar, Sheldon Cooper ¡No creo en tus lágrimas!- grito Penny, compasión no había en ella -¡Largate! No te vuelvas a acercar a Amy, jamás ¡Largate!- Penny se acercó nuevamente con intenciones de dar unos golpes más pero Sheldon corrió bajando las escaleras.

Llegó al primer piso mientras lloraba sin parar. Se recostó en la pared y aquel llanto se empeoró, bajó su mano que la había tenido en su mejilla mientras bajaba y se dejó caer al piso, se dejó llevar por el llanto, más de culpabilidad que de susto. Por primera vez en su vida sintió que su inteligencia no valía nada, se sintió tan indefenso y estúpido como un niño pequeño a quien la travesura de su vida le había costado gran parte de lo que amaba. Juntó sus piernas y colocó sus brazos encima para luego reposar su cabeza en ellas, su llanto continuó sin que pudiera controlarlo y la verdad no sentía las fuerzas de si quiera intentarlo.


	10. La teoría del sentimiento Cooper cap 10

**Hola! Lamento la demora, me ha sido posible escribir seguido en estos días. Espero que les esté gustando como va este fic ^^**

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews! ^^**

**¡Viva Shamy!**

* * *

Sus lágrimas caían por su rostro sin detenerse, la culpa que sentía era demasiado, no sabía si podría afrontar esso solo. Levantó su cabeza aun llorando, sacó su celular de su bolsillo y llamó.

-¿Leonard?- dijo Sheldon entre llantos

-¿Sheldon? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando?- Leonard estaba en su auto rumbo al Cheescake Factory para almorzar con sus amigos. Esperaba ver a Sheldon ahí luego de que fuera a pedir disculpas a Amy, sin embargo aquella llamada lo hiso sentirse culpable.

-Leonard… ven por mí…- el físico apenas podía controlar su llanto

-¿Dónde estás? ¿En el departamento de Amy?- Leonard detuvo el auto y cambió de rumbo

-Sí… necesito que vengas…- Sheldon colgó el teléfono y siguió llorando

-¿Sheldon? Ahora qué pasó ¡¿Por qué tienen que ser las cosas tan difíciles?!- renegó el físico experimental

En el departamento de Amy, Penny había llevado una bebida a su amiga quien aún permanecía en la cama.

-Penny ¿Qué fue ese sonido?... ¿Agrediste a Sheldon?- preguntó la neurocientífica recibiendo la taza

-Bueno, le di una bofetada, se lo merecía- dijo la rubia al sentarse al lado de su amiga

-Penny…- dijo Amy claramente sorprendida

-¿Qué?-

-No, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Amy deja la taza en su velador y se baja rápidamente de la cama

-¿Por qué? ¡Te ofendió, Amy! ¡¿No crees que se merecía uno?!- contesto casi indignada

-Sheldon no es un hombre común- la neurocientífica sacaba su ropa del armario

-¿Qué…? No puedo creer que le defiendas, Amy. ¡Hace un momento decías que lo odiabas!-

-¡Sí! Y sigo sintiendo lo mismo…- bajo la mirada y secó sus lágrimas y suspiró –Lo odio pero lo amo, Penny… no sé si tiene sentido pero…- acomodó su ropa en su brazo –Aunque me haga daño con sus palabras o sus acciones, sé que lo hace con inocencia- voltea a ver a Penny directamente a los ojos –Sheldon no es una mala persona, solo es diferente- dicho esto, la neurocientífica caminó al baño para cambiarse

Penny se quedó pensando en el comentario de su amiga, se sintió mal por haber hecho llorar a Sheldon. Sus acciones estaban justificadas pero lo que había dicho Amy también era cierto –Oh… Dios- susurró con molestia llevando sus manos a su rostro.

Leonard llegó lo más rápido que pudo al edificio del departamento de Amy. Entró corriendo dispuesto a correr las escaleras pero se detuvo abruptamente al ver a Sheldon sentado en el piso llorando.

-Sheldon, amigo ¿qué pasó?- Leonard se arrodilló y puso su mano en la espalda de su amigo, como si fuera a hablarle a un niño pequeño

-Leonard- Sheldon levantó su cabeza

-Oh por Dios- susurró Leonard con asombro -¿Qué pasó? ¿Amy ya no quiere verte?- preguntó con miedo el físico

Sheldon negó con la cabeza –No lo sé… Penny…- no pudo evitar su llanto nuevamente

-Tranquilo, amigo. Cuéntame-

-Penny… Penny me pegó- Sheldon volvió a llorar pero esta vez escondiendo su rostro con sus brazos

Leonard abrió los ojos sorprendido -¿Penny te pegó?-

Sheldon asintió con la cabeza mientras lloraba. Aunque el físico experimental estaba sorprendido de la reacción de su novia, sentía que su impresión era más por la actitud de Sheldon, nunca lo había visto tan afectado en su vida.

-Levántate, Sheldon. Vamos al auto, hay que regresar a casa- ayudó a su amigo a levantarse y lo llevó a su auto. Abrió la puerta y lo sentó –Escucha, iré un momento al departamento de Amy. No me demoraré. Quédate aquí y no salgas-

Sheldon lo miró un poco asustado –No quiero que baje Penny-

-No te preocupes, no dejaré que te vuelva a hacer daño- dicho esto, Leonard cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el edificio, tenía que preguntarle a Penny de lo ocurrido.

Una vez en la puerta de dicho departamento tocó la puerta y esperó impaciente, luego de unos segundos la puerta se abre mostrando a su novia con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-Penny ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Leonard como si estuviera cansado de tener que arreglar los problemas de su amigo

-Tu compañero de habitación rompió el corazón de amiga. Eso es lo que pasó- contestó una todavía enojada Penny

-Lo sé pero ¿por qué le tuviste que pegar?-

-¡Se lo merecía, Leonard!-

-¡Sí pero es Sheldon!-

-¿Cómo está él?- una voz interrumpió la tensa conversación de la pareja, era Amy que había salido del baño ya cambiada de ropa

-Hola Amy- dijo Leonard -¿Puedo pasar un minuto?- continuó

-Sí, claro- contestó la neurocientífica

Penny dejó pasar a su novio y ambos se sentaron junto a Amy. Leonard habló primero.

-Amy, creo que Sheldon esta vez cruzó la línea-

-¡Sí, nada más cruzó la línea!- dijo Penny sacásticamente

-Penny, creo que Amy debería responder- reprochó Leonard

-Bestie, creo que Leonard tiene razón. Es el mejor amigo de Sheldon y creo que necesito su opinión de esto para saber qué decisión tomar- contestó Amy

- …Lo lamento. Tienes razón- contestó un poco avergonzada la rubia-

Leonard tomó su mano y le sonrió como agradeciendo que entienda ese pequeño momento entre él y Amy. Continuó -¿Piensas terminar tu relación con Sheldon?-

La neurocientífica suspiró profundamente con la mirada en el piso, sus ojos verdes no tenían el mismo brillo de antes –Sí… tal vez viaje un tiempo-

-¿Qué?- Penny no pensaba escuchar eso

Leonard hiso un gesto de tristeza –Amy, sé que lo que hiso Sheldon te afectó profundamente. Créeme, hasta yo, siendo hombre, considero que es un acto imperdonable. Pero tenemos que ponernos del lado Sheldon. Él jamás te haría daño- la miró a los ojos y dijo casi como diciendo un secreto pero con la voz más suave –Tu, Amy Farrah Fowler, eres la única persona que separó al robot Sheldon del humano Sheldon-

Esas palabras volvieron a la vida a Amy, si bien se seguí sintiendo herida y traicionada, sabía que esas palabras eran ciertas. Ella era la responsable de que Sheldon haya cambiado con el paso de tiempo -¿Tú crees eso?- dijo ella aun dudando un poco

-Lo conozco mucho más tiempo que tú, sé de lo que hablo- contesto el físico experimental con total seguridad

-¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Perdonarlo?- preguntó Amy

-Creo que esa decisión la tomas tú, Amy. Sólo piénsalo bien-

Penny observó sonrió levemente a la neurocientífica para brindarle confianza y demostrarle que estaba con ella –Amy, cualquier rumbo que tome tu relación será de tu entera decisión-

Amy bajó su mirada tristemente pensativa, pero con confianza de que esta vez las consecuencias serán para el bien de ella misma. Suficiente fue haber pensado en Sheldon, siempre él estaba por delante de las decisiones que ella tomaba. Todo, claro exceptuando la ciencia.

-Creo que mejor me voy. Sheldon me está esperando en el auto. Pensarás que me mataste a golpes por defenderlo- comentó divertido a su novia

-Iré contigo- sentenció Penny

La sonrisa de Leonard desapareció en un segundo -¿Qué? No, no puedes. A Sheldon le dará un infarto si te vuelve a ver-

-Debo bajar. Debo disculparme con él. Le levanté la mano a un niño, iré al infierno por eso-

-No lo sé, Penny- dijo con inseguridad el físico

-Tranquilo, yo veré cómo lo manejo-

-Antes que Sheldon se vaya… ¿Pueden decirle que suba?- dijo Amy

-¿Estás segura, Amy?- preguntó Penny

La neurocientífica asintió levemente con la cabeza

-No sé si Sheldon pueda subir. Si no lo quiere hacer te llamaré para que no lo vayas a esperar- dijo el físico –Suerte- continuó con su despedida

-¿Quieres que vuelva a subir?- pregunto Penny tomando de las manos a su amiga

-No creo que sea necesario. Me has ayudado mucho cuando más te necesité, Penny. Te lo agradezco tanto- ambas amigas se abrazaron con mucho cariño por varios segundos.

Los novios bajaron las escaleras en silencio, los dos estaban conmocionados por lo ocurrido y en cierto modo les fastidiaba tener que lidiar con problemas que no eran de ellos. ¿Qué serían Amy y Sheldon sin la ayuda de sus amigos?.

El celular de Leonard sonó rompiendo el silencio, se fijó en el aparato –Son los chicos- dijo segundos antes de contestar –Howard, lo siento. Me demoraré todavía. Ocurrió un problema con Sheldon-

Penny lo observaba, pensó qué sería de su vida si esos nerds no habrían llegado a su destino. Se sentía contenta el saber que había ocurrido, esas personas cambiaron su vida.

-No, no puedo contártelo ahora. Lo haré cuando esté allá. Adiós- dijo Leonard y luego colgó –Ellos no tienen que estar como nosotros. Malditos bastardos- comentó

Penny rio dulcemente –Creo que somos como unos padres para ellos- dijo la rubia

Llegaron al primer piso y la tensión volvió en ellos.

-Creo que mejor lo traigo aquí, si se asusta no quiero que dañe mi auto. Si no quiero te llamo desde allá- Leonard salió del edificio

Caminó hasta su auto y pasó la voz a Sheldon tocando el vidrio con los nudillos de sus dedos, el físico teórico estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos de los cuales despertó al escuchar el sonido a su costado.

-Amy quiere hablar contigo- dijo Leonard

Sheldon dudó un poco, no sabía qué contestar –No sé si…-

-Te aconsejes que vayas, amigo. No comentas más errores con ella-

El físico teórico asintió con la cabeza, no tan convencido del todo y bajó del auto.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Sheldon

-Está calmada ahora, por eso necesita hablar contigo- contestó Leonard mientras activaba la alarma del vehículo –Todo estará bien- dijo luego ambos entraron al edificio

Sheldon entró detrás de Leonard por lo que no se dio cuenta de inmediato que Penny estaba allí.

-Sheldon- llamó Penny

El físico saltó del susto y se colocó detrás de Leonard usándolo como escudo -¡Leonard, por favor dile que no me haga daño!-

-Tranquilo Sheldon. Penny no te hará nada. Sólo quiere decirte algo- contestó molesto el físico experimental mientras trataba de zafarse de las largas manos de su amigo.

-Leonard tiene razón. Sólo quiero decirte que lo siento- Penny realmente se sentía culpable –Me enojé mucho y ahora me arrepiento de mis actos-

Sheldon vio la mirada de la rubia, algo en él le decía que habla con sinceridad -¿De verdad?- preguntó él soltando a su amigo

-Sí- dijo Penny, al ver que Leonard se había hecho a un lado se acercó y abrazó a Sheldon –Lo lamento, Sheldon. No sé cómo pude pegarte-

El físico teórico estaba sorprendido –Tus disculpas son aceptadas- dijo –Creo que de igual manera las merecía- continuó él

Penny aun dándole el abrazo a Sheldon, volteó su cabeza y miró a su novio –Te lo dije- comentó

Penny lo soltó y lo miró a los ojos –No volverá a pasar, lo juro. Pero si tan solo hbieras visto cómo estaba Amy. Sheldon, tienes que entender que lo que hiciste es realmente malo-

-Lo sé. Me siento muy mal cuando pienso en eso- dijo el físico luchando por no llorar nuevamente

-No puedes hacerle eso a la mujer que te…- Penny se detuvo, no quería decir algo tan íntimo que le había confiado Amy - …la mujer que quiera estar siempre a tu lado-

Sheldon asintió con la cabeza, parecía un niño que aceptaba la culpa de su tremenda travesura.

-Sube al departamento. Amy quiere hablar contigo. Penny y yo te esperaremos en el auto- dijo Leonard poniendo su mano en el brazo de su amigo dándole fuerzss indirectamente –Tómate tu tiempo- dicho esto, la pareja salió del edificio dejando a Sheldon sólo.

El físico teórico suspiró profundamente y subió las escaleras rogando que todo se arregle, no soportaba el miedo de perderla nuevamente. A cada escalón su miedo a lo que podría decirle Amy crecía angustiosamente –Soy un hombre adulto. Puedo manejarlo- susrró.

Llegó al departamento, se detuvo frente a la puerta y recordó el beso que le había dado la noche anterior en la sala. –No puedo perderte, Amy- dijo para él mismo.

_Toc toc toc _–Amy- _toc toc toc _–Amy- _toc toc toc _–Amy-


	11. La teoría del sentimiento Cooper cap 11

**Hola!**  
**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! me hes importante sus opiniones porque me animan a seguir escribiendo :)**  
**Aquí el capítulo 11, es algo corto pero espero que les guste! ^^**  
**¡Viva Shamy!**

* * *

Amy estaba sentada en la sala, pensaba en qué le diría a Sheldon si se animaba a subir. Estaba considerando seriamente en una desición en particular, aunque no lo deseaba, ella creía que era la mejor desición. Entonces escuhcó esa particular llamada a la puerta, se paró y se tomó su tiempo para llegar a la puerta. Lo sificiente para que Sheldon complete sus tres tocadas. La neurocientífica toma la perilla, espera unos segundos y abre la puerta.

-Sheldon- dice ella con tranquilidad  
- ...Amy- contesta él nervioso  
-Pasa- Amy se pone a un lado para que el físico entre, cierra la puerta y lo sigue sentándose ambos en la sala  
-Amy, yo... no debí hacer eso. Entré en pánico y no supe qué hacer y...- Sheldon estaba nervioso, temía volver a decir o hacer algo malo - ...nunca te haría daño, Amy. Pero en ese momento creí que moriría por todos los...- Sheldon sentía que su nerviosismo se salía de control por lo que dejó de hablar y cerró los ojos para calmarse  
-Sheldon, acepto tus disculpas. Sinceramente las acepto- Amy estaba calmada y seria... parecía esa Amy de hace cuatro años atrás  
-¿En serio? ¡Gracias, Amy!- dijo claramente aliviado  
-De nada, Sheldon. Me imagino el terror qe sentiste al verte así. Sin embargo, me lastimó mucho tus acciones-  
-Lo sé y te prometo que jamás volverá a pasar. Solo que...- el físico bajó la mirada un poco avergonzado  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella  
-Sé que querrás que esa noche se repita y yo sinceramente dudo que pueda...-  
-No te preocupes, Sheldon. No te pediré sexo-

Sheldon levanta su mirada sorprendido por la respuesta, él estaba seguro que ese paso en su relación marcarían en el acuerdo de relación las temidas "noches de coito". Su mayor temor estaba siendo, casi por piedad divina, totalmente descartadas.

-Me sorprende que me digas eso- comentó el físico -Debo agradecerte. Me sentía preocupado-  
-Eso lo tengo muy claro. Así que con eso en mente he tomado una desición que arreglará este dilema-  
sheldon sonríe ampliamente al escucharla -Lo sabía, eres muy inteligente, Amy Farrah Fowler. ¿Qué solución es la que propones?-  
-Propongo que terminemos el acuerdo de relación y que nuestra situación vuelva a ser de amigo/amiga-  
Aquella sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente -¿Qué?... ¡No! ¡Esa no es una solución!- dijo en voz alta  
-No te alteres, Sheldon. Es una buena solucion. Tu no quieres avanzar con la relación y yo si quiero, pero me necesitas para no cambiar tu rutina. Bueno, seamos amigos, reunámonos para intercambiar ideas sin que te sientas presionado por sexo u otras muestras de cariño- dijo Amy hablaba sincera y calmada, parecía que el tema de romper con él no la afectaba mucho.  
-No, Amy. No puedo...-  
-Es la única solución ¿O tienes otra?-  
-¡Sí! pues... ahmm...-  
-No lo hay-  
-¡Espera!...- Sheldon tenía que improvisar alguna respuesta -"Piensa, Cooper, ¡Piensa!"- se dijo él mismo en su mente, pero la respuesta no aparecía -Ahmm...-  
-No lo hay- repitió la neurocientífica  
-No, debe haberlo. No podemos romper nuestro acuerdo de relación- Negaba con la cabeza repetidas veces, no podía aceptar aquella idea  
-Sheldon, desde que te conozco, mis necesidad básicas han ido aumentando. Antes podía reprimirlas fácilmente, ahora simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en...- Amy desvió su mirada con verguenza -...en besarte por ejemplo-

Sheldon escuchó con atención la confesión de Amy, por lo que no pudo evitar compararlo con su situación. Sus necesidades básicas no habían tenido cambio pero lo que había notado es que desde que la conoció, sus necesidad de verla aumentaban poco a poco, tanto que cuando ella  
cancelaba alguna cita o algún encuentro por cuestiones de emergencia, sin días de anticipación, sentía un vacío y un leve enojo. Si quería verla, lo tenía que hacer, siempre y cuando no cruce con sus horas de juegos con sus amigos. Había desarrollado sentimientos hacia ella y tenía que aceptarlo, ahora que la conocía no sólo intelectualmente sino que también físicamente, aquel sentimiento había incrementado mucho más.

-A diferencia conmigo, yo... no siento la necesidad de...- se quedó callado dando a entender a lo que se refería - ...pero ahora me preocupa porque... la abstinencia de la vida sexual cuando ya ha sido practicada es... muy difícil de controlar, según tengo entendido-  
A Amy le exitó pensar que Sheldon sienta aquella necesidad con ella -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-  
-Bueno, aunque siga escéptico en que pueda volver a hacerlo... creo que ahora que lo he experimentado sentiré un aumento considerable... tu sabes, Testosterona, Endorfinas, Oxitocina... Oh Dios, eso será difícil incluso con el Kolinahr- Sheldon se preocupó aún más en su situación al hacer su confesión  
-Bien...- Amy se sentía afectada, si que quería repetir la experiencia de la noche anterior -Pero harás lo posible para evitarlo ¿verdad?-  
-Por supuesto-  
-Ese es el problema. Si quisieras iniciar una vida sexual conmigo... esto sería más sencillo. Sheldon, quiero una relación normal contigo. Una relación que cumpla con todos los parámetros sociales- por fin Amy tenía la oportunidad de hablarle libremente de sus propios deseos en la relación  
-Amy, nuestra relación se inició con la base de "relación intelectual" y tu lo aceptaste-  
-¡Lo acepté en aquel entonces, pero ahora ya no soy como antes, Sheldon! ¿No te das cuenta?- Amy se acercó al físico y le tomó de las manos -Quisiera poder decirte mis sentimientos sin necesidad de fingir que te agradan. Quisiera poder...- su mirada bajó hacia los labios de Sheldon -...besar tus labios cuando yo quiera- volvió su mirada hacia aquellos ojos azules -Quisiera poder escucharte decir que... me quieres-  
El físico hizo un gesto de molestia -Amy, yo siempre te lo he demostrado. Hasta te cuidé cuando enfermaste; sin embargo me pagaste mal mientiéndome luego- contestó Sheldon  
-Pero nunca me lo has dicho, nunca me has dicho que me quieres-  
-¡Tu tampoco me lo has dicho!- dijo el físico para defenderse de las acusaciones  
-Porque si te lo hubiera dicho te hubieras burlado- Amy alejó sus manos y suspiró ante la cruel realidad -¿ves? Si fueramos amigos te ahorrarías estas molestias y yo sólo me concentraría en olvidarte- continuó ella con la mirada baja  
Sheldon frunció el ceño ante la última frase -¿Olvidarme?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza, su decisión estaba tomada. No había marcha atrás. Sheldon sintió un leve enojo al comprender que su relación con Amy dependía de que si él se atrevía o no a tener coito con ella. ¿Cómo algo tan "inferior" podía ser un factor tan fuerte en su relación? ¿Dónde había quedado su relación intelectual y la admiración mutua?.

-¿Estás diciendo que la vigencia de nuestra relación depende de la existencia de una vida sexual entre nosotros?- preguntó casi indignado el físico teórico  
-No. Depende de tu trato conmigo, depende de las demostraciones de afecto y cariño que tanto anhelo-  
-¿Ah, no? si me acabas de decir prácticamente: "Si no tenemos coito la relación se termina"- Sheldon respondió con enojo  
Amy lo quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos -Olvídalo, Sheldon- se levanta prácticamente rendida, se cansó de insistir cariño al robot Sheldon Cooper -Te mandaré los documentos de mi cancelación a mis deberes y derechos de novia a tu correo electrónico- caminó decidida a la puerta  
Sheldon comprendió entonces que había cometido el mismo error de siempre, pensó en él y no le importó lo que pensara Amy -¡No! ¡Buen Dios!- se reprochó él mismo -Amy, lo siento. No quise decir eso...-  
Amy abrió la puerta -Adiós, Sheldon-  
El físico volvió a sentir esa terrible sensación que le provocaba el pensar que la volvía a perder -No, Amy- se acerca a ella, cierra la puerta y la mira fijamente -¿Quieres cariño de mi parte? Bien, tienes toda la razón. Es tu derecho- la toma de la mano y la sienta nuevamente en la sala.

Amy lo miraba extrañada ¿Ahora qué planeaba Sheldon?. A esas alturas ya no sabía qué esperar de él, los últimos acontecimientos la habían hecho perder ese punto de vista neutro que tenía del físico y que le ayudaba a anticiparse a sus acciones e incluso poder influenciar en él para obtener algo.

Sheldon se sentó a su lado, la miró unos segundos para luego abrazarla con nerviosismo, la jala levemente hacia él y se acomoda en el sillón -Buena, Amy. Mi linda Amy- dijo acariciando suavemente el cabello de la neurocientífica  
-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- dijo ella con enojo, levantó sus manos bruscamente rompiendo el abrazo de manera rápida  
-¿Qué? Me dices que querías cariño, te lo estaba dando- respondió sorprendido  
-¡No quiero que finjas, Sheldon! ¡Quiero que lo desees, que lo sientas en tu corazón!-  
-¿Mi corazón?... Oh Amy...- Sheldon estuvo a punto de responder sarcásticamente pero una alarma se encendió en él ocasionando que piense en su próxima respuesta -"No, mejor cállate"- pensó él  
-¿Ves? ¡Estoy cansada de esto!- Amy volvió a la puerta dispuesta a echar a Sheldon de su departamento, pero este se levantó rápidamente y la volteó para mirarla fijamente  
-¡De acuerdo! No puedo sentirlo todavía pero creo saber cómo intentarlo...- dijo el físico  
-Sheldon, vete. Ya no quiero...- Amy es interrumpida  
-Háblame de la Teoría de Cuerdas-  
- ...¿Qué?- preguntó ella claramente confundida  
-La Teoría de Cuerdas, explícamelo- Sheldon la tomó de la cintura suavemente  
Amy entonces recordó la noche anterior y el efecto que había ocasionado en él cuando explicó aquella teoría -No. Solo vete, Sheldon-  
-No. Hablame sobre la teoría- insistió él empujándola un poco haciendo que ella retroceda unos pasos  
-No, Sheldon. No lo haré-  
-¡Dime! ¿De qué estamos hechos?-  
-¡Sheldon, no!- Amy trató de zafarse de los brazos del físico  
Sheldon la empujó con un poco más de fuerza hasta que la tuvo contra la puerta -Dime de qué estamos hechos, Amy. Por favor- su rostros estaban muy cercanos el uno al otro  
-Sheldon...-  
-Dime...- Sheldon cierra sus ojos -Aún puedo oír tu voz cuando me lo explicabas- los abre nuevamente, su mirada había cambiado y se alternaban en los ojos de ella y sus labios -Pero necesito escucharlo de nuevo-  
Amy sintió que su cuerpo respondía ante las devoradoras miradas que el físico le mandaba -...Estamos hechos de pequeños filamentos, más pequeños que un átomo- dijo ella  
Sheldon acercó más su cuerpo hacia ella -Uhumm...- susurró  
-Esos filamentos están en vibración...- su respiración se aceleró al sentir el cuerpo del físico tan cerca de ella  
Sheldon volvió cerrar los ojos, acercó aún más su cuerpo presionándola ligeramente contra la puerta -continúa- dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza y respiraba en el cuello de Amy  
-Dependiendo de como... vibren- cerró los ojos al sentir una particular presión en la parte baja de Sheldon -...se crean las partículas y... y...- la neurocientífica lo abrazó con fuerza  
-Ah...- Sheldon sintió más presión en aquella zona que empezaba a hacerse notar rápidamente...

-Espero que todo esté bien- dijo un impaciente Leonard  
-Yo también...- respondió la rubia  
-¿Tu crees que Amy lo deje de verdad?, es decir... ¿para siempre? tu eres su amiga, debes tener una idea-  
-Siendo sincera, no lo sé Leonard. Amy parece estar decidida pero se que lo que siente por Sheldon es algo muy fuerte. Además es su primer novio, el primero siempre es especial-  
-Pues sí...y...- Leonard se acomodó un poco para mirar mejor a Penny, él estaba frente al volante en su auto -¿Aún recuerdas a tu primer novio?-  
-Claro, fue la primera vez que me enamoré-  
-Y... ¿era más alto que yo? ¿Más... inteligente?- Leonard dijo la última palabra con demasiado orgullo para el gusto de Penny  
-Leonard, si no te callas quien terminará con su novio seré yo-  
-Ok, sí. Tienes razón- dijo el físico experimental con un poco de verguenza  
Hubo casi un minuto de silencio... Penny habló primero -¿Y si vamos a buscarlos?...-  
-No sé si es buena idea-  
-Solo escuchemos desde afuera para asegurarnos que todo esté bien con ellos-  
Leonard lo pensó un poco pero tenía que reconocer que también estaba ansioso por saber qué habían decidido sus amigos -Bien, hay que ir-


	12. La teoría del sentimiento Cooper cap 12

**Hola!**

**Agradezco infinitamente todos los reviews! Me alegra mucho que les guste como va todo ^^ creen que Sheldon se merece un poco de castigo por parte de Amy o se la ponemos más fácil al pobrecito de Sheldon?... (algo me dice que querrán que nuestro físico favorito sufra un poquito xD )**

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo! :D**

* * *

-¡Ah!... eso… funciona, Amy… ¡ah!- dijo Sheldon mientras que apretaba aquella parte de su cuerpo contra la neurocientífica quien lo ayudaba con un abrazo cada vez más fuerte.

Amy se estaba dejando llevar por el deseo… sentía como Sheldon temblaba ligeramente ante cada movimiento de arriba y abajo que ejercía contra ella, la respiración agitada que chocaba en su cuello y esa mano derecha de Sheldon que exploraba ansiosamente sus pechos por encima de su ropa la estaban volviendo loca. No estaba ebrio, eso era lo mejor, porque significaba que realmente lo quería, realmente la deseaba como mujer… ¿pero cómo reaccionaría después? ¿Volvería a tratarla igual? Ese pensamiento la sacó del placentero transe en la que se había dejado caer.

-Sheldon, espera…- interpuso sus manos entre ellos y alejó al físico lo más lejos que pudo con sus brazos, respiró agitadamente mientras trataba de controlarlo - …no es buena idea. No sé cómo reaccionarás cuando esto culmine-

-Estaré bien, Amy. Lo juro- contestó él, se acercó ansioso de devorar aquellos labios

Amy lo detuvo –No Sheldon, no sabes lo que estás diciendo-

-¡Claro que lo sé!-

-No. Nunca creí que tendría que decirte alguna vez esto pero… intenta pensar con la razón, porque lo estás haciendo con tu pene, Sheldon-

El físico se ruborizó inmediatamente, alguna vez él había dicho lo mismo a su mejor amigo pero ahora ¿Sheldon Cooper recibiendo ese mismo reproche? Se avergonzó, supo qué se sentía ser tan inferior como un Homo Novus.

Sheldon bajó la mirada –Lo lamento, Amy…- retrocedió unos pasos, tenía que alejarse de ella que era prácticamente toda una tentación en esos momentos

-Será mejor que te retires- dijo Amy mientras acomodaba su falda

-Pero… no estoy seguro del resultado de nuestra conversación…-

-Considero que lo dejé todo aclarado-

-No del todo. Me pediste muestras de cariño y lo estaba haciendo pero… me detuviste- Sheldon sintió nuevamente como esos deseos de someterla volvían a él, su entrepierna dolía un poco, la presión de la ropa interior era demasiada para la actual condición en la que se encontraba

-Te los aclaré. Quiero que lo sientas o mejor dicho, que lo desees. Y no creo que eso pase alguna vez-

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Eres la causante de que yo, un Homo Novus llegue a esto…- levantó su mano un poco señalando sutilmente su entrepierna -¿Cómo sabes tú que nunca pueda aprender a desear mostrarte cariño?- si Amy quería que Sheldon piense con la razón, pues definitivamente el físico lo estaba haciendo

-No puedes comparar esos dos campos. Que tú sientas el deseo de tener sexo es más fácil de lograr que a que me ames-

Sheldon se dio cuenta como inexplicablemente aquella respuesta causaba una gran impresión en él… ¿Amy lo amaba? –Amy ¿qué quieres decir con eso?-

La neurocientífica entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, sutil e inconscientemente le había confesado que lo amaba, que estaba enamorada de él. Las palabras para su respuesta no salían de su boca; sin embargo tenía tantas palabras en su mente, tantas ideas, tantas ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo y gritarle que sí, efectivamente estaba enamorada de él… Sheldon lo entendió, la mirada de Amy le respondía todo. Eso era una gran noticia para él ya que podía sentirse seguro de que no la perdería… ¿O sí?

-Amy…- al igual que ella, no sabía qué decir, no estaba seguro cómo proseguir. Según las reglas sociales, cuando alguien confesaba el enamoramiento y este era correspondido, el paso siguiente era un beso que sellara el momento pero… ¿Era correspondido? Sheldon sabía que la quería a su lado pero ¿la amaba?

-Tengo asuntos importantes que hacer, Sheldon. Agradecería que por favor te retiraras- Amy rompió el silencio. Volteó y tomó la perilla

Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta sintió como los brazos de Sheldon la rodeaban desde atrás, su cuerpo se estremeció.

-Amy… no comprendo la manera en la que puedes interpretar los sentimientos, quisiera saberlo para no tener que hacerte llorar. Lo he intentado, créeme, pero hasta ahora no he logrado éxito alguno- el físico la voltea para mirar aquellos hermosos ojos verdes –No sé si te amo, pero lo que sí sé es que me siento cómodo contigo, siento que eres especial, eres tan única y superior a los demás, así como yo. Te considero tan digna que no pude soportar saber que salías con otro hombre que no sea yo. Estoy siendo lo más sincero posible para que me puedas entender, Amy. Si nuestra relación no es de novio/novia nada tendría sentido entonces-

La neurocientífica observaba como los labios de Sheldon pronunciaban cada palabra y aunque una parte de ella le decía que no confíe en esas palabras porque sabía cómo seguramente terminaría todo, la otra parte la obligaba a creerlo, le obligaba a sentirse indefensa contra ese fuerte sentimiento que la condenaba a estar unida a Sheldon para siempre.

No supo qué responder, tampoco estaba tan segura de afirmarle tan pronto sus sentimientos, al final de cuentas, Sheldon se había portado mal y como al igual que ella que recibió su castigo con nalgadas por mentirle a, en ese entonces, su todavía novio, el físico merecía un castigo para que aprenda a tratarla como realmente se merece.

-Me gustaría volver a explicarte… sobre la Teoría de Cuerdas…- dijo en voz baja

-¿Qué?...- preguntó Sheldon tragando saliva al recordar cómo le afectaba escucharla hablar de eso

Ella se acerca con la mirada fija en esos ojos azules –Eres un conjunto de cuerdas en vibración, Shelly- dijo casi rosando sus labios con él

Leonard y Penny llegaron al piso del departamento de Amy, los novios estaban tensos y se les notaba en los rostros.

-Si los escuchamos gritar nos retiramos- dijo Leonard

-¿Y si están hablando?- preguntó Penny, estaban a unos cuantos metros de la puerta

-…Bueno, igual nos retiramos-

Los novios se miraron por unos segundos como para confirmar que ambos estaban listos y luego se acercaron, Leonard estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta cuando un fuerte golpe en ella hiso saltar del susto a ambos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Penny

-No lo sé…-

-¿Están peleando?- dijo la rubia apoyando su cabeza en la puerta, exactamente su oído para escuchar lo que pasaba dentro

Leonard, imitó la acción de Penny –No lo creo, no sé qué…-

Los novios abrieron los ojos y se miraron al escuchar: "Sí, en vibración se puede decir que estoy", la voz entrecortada de Sheldon atravesaban la puerta sin problema, incluso ambos lo hubieran podido escuchar sin necesidad de acercarse tanto.

Después de que Sheldon escuchara a Amy, sintió una especie de arrebato en él que hizo que se abalance a ella besándola apasionadamente, un beso francés, con poca práctica pero en extremo placentera para la pareja, se llevaba a cabo. En la puerta sonaban los cuerpos moviéndose y deslizándose de arriba hacia abajo. Leonard y Penny tenían claro lo que estaba sucediendo dentro del departamento.

-vámonos- dijo susurrando el físico experimental, tomó la mano de su novia para irse con ella

-No- respondió Penny también susurrando y soltándose de su novio

-¿Quieres quedarte a escucharlos?-

-¡Sí! Solo un momento-

-¡Penny! No puedes hacer eso, vámonos-

-Leonard, es el sexo Shamy ¿No tienes curiosidad de saber cómo es? Es Sheldon quien tendrá sexo ¡Sheldon!- Penny susurraba tratando de controlar su emoción, era un chisme de lo más interesante

-Pero eso es…- Leonard lo pensó un poco, al final de todo, no parecía mala idea. Una vez dudó que Sheldon tenga genitales y ahora comprobar que tendría sexo… -¡Al diablo!- dijo rindiéndose para luego juntar su oído con la puerta

-¡Ah! Sheldon…- Amy no podía evitar desear más. Las manos de Sheldon eran en extremo curiosas

La neurocientífica trataba de controlar sus impulsos para no arrebatarle las camisetas al físico, si lo hacía entendería que estaba perdida. Tenía que castigar a Sheldon por tratarla tan mal, era justo. Si la quería de vuelta entonces que se cumplan las reglas. Bajó sus manos lentamente hasta el abdomen de un impaciente Sheldon, éste sintió cómo los dedos de Amy se adentraban entre la ropa y su piel… su creciente masculinidad se hacía más presente con esos cosquilleos.

-Debo decirte algo…- susurró Amy

-Sí, dime más. Sobre Física Cuántica, por favor- respondió él, tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de esa sensación

-No- sacó sus manos y lo miró a los ojos

Sheldon abrió los ojos, su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a cada pequeña cosa que hacía Amy, cada mirada, cada palabra, cada toque de sus manos le estremecían el cuerpo.

-¿Entonces La Teoría de Cuerdas otra vez?-

-No. Es hora de que te retires- Amy arregló su blusa la cual estaba casi totalmente desabotonada

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Sheldon no entendía el cambio brusco que tuvo Amy

Amy respiro hondo, tenía que ser fuerte –Bueno, creo que las cosas entre nosotros se arreglaron ¿verdad?-

-¡Sí! Por eso mismo…- el físico teórico se acercó rápidamente a Amy golpeándola levemente contra la puerta

-¡Sheldon!- Amy sentía que tenía que detenerlo de inmediato o ella terminaría cayendo a la tentación tal y como lo había hecho Sheldon –Tranquilo- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

-No puedo Amy, siento… siento algo que... que-

Amy bajó su mano lentamente hasta la ya muy notable entrepierna del físico -¿A algo te refieres a esto?-

El físico cerró los ojos y su respiración se aceleró más de lo que ya estaba –Sí…- susurró

-Me alegra que realmente lo quieras, Sheldon-

-Sí, sí…- volvió a susurrar él

-Pero ahora no- Amy levantó su mano colocándola en el rostro de Sheldon –Hoy no es un buen momento- le dio un tierno beso en la nariz

Amy llevaba a cabo su plan… tal vez en cierto punto también era un castigo para ella, lo deseaba y cualquier momento era perfecto para demostrarle al físico que lo amaba. Alejó a Sheldon de ella empujándolo con delicadeza –Tengo cosas importantes que hacer hoy, Sheldon. Así que…- se voltea y abre la puerta rápidamente.

Leonard y Penny que aún se encontraban recostados en la puerta escuchando las demostraciones amorosas de sus amigos no pudieron salir a tiempo debido a que el peso que ambos hacían contra la puerta hiso que esta se abriera rápidamente ante la mirada de Sheldon y Amy. Cayeron al piso al mismo tiempo.

-¿Leonard? ¿Penny? ¿Qué estaban haciendo?- preguntó Amy

-Yo sé perfectamente qué estaban haciendo ¡Estaban espiándonos!- dijo un enojado sheldon

-¡No, no!- Leonard estaba totalmente avergonzado, se levantó rápidamente para luego ayudar su novia –Nosotros solo… eh…-

-Acabábamos de llegar y solo nos recostamos y ya- dijo Penny ya de pie, la vergüenza también se le notaba

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Amy

-Pues… estábamos cansados ¡Ay Amy! ¿Qué de malo tiene?-

Sheldon miró con descontento a Leonard –Sabes que tu novia está siendo claramente delatada por sus incoherentes respuestas ¿Verdad?-

-No, ella tiene razón. Estábamos cansados y… nosotros… tienes razón, Sheldon- Leonard tuvo que aceptarlo, Penny no ayudaba mucho

La rubia giró los ojos –Está bien, lo lamentamos. Sólo queríamos ver si todo estaba bien entre ustedes-

-Gracias, bestie- a Amy le gustó el pequeño gesto de su mejor amiga

-¿Gracias? ¡No estaban espiando, Amy!-

-Sheldon, tranquilo. Además mira la hora que es. Estoy atrasada-

-Claro, no te preocupes Amy, ya nos retiramos. Vamos- Leonard tomó la mano de su novia para retirarse -¿vienes?- le pregunta Sheldon

-No, yo me quedaré con Amy- el físico teórico no pudo evitar sonreír

-Sí, me doy cuenta que necesitas quedarte, Sheldon- Penny dio una rápida mirada a la evidente masculinidad del físico

Leonard miró el mismo lugar –Oh… entonces si tenías genitales-

Sheldon se volteó rápidamente y puso sus manos para cubrir su evidente estado –¡¿Qué están mirando?!-

-Nada, tranquilo. Los dejaremos solos- dijo Penny mientras salía del departamento tomada de la mano de Leonard

-Gracias- dijo Sheldon claramente molesto

-No, Sheldon. Tengo planes hoy, debo alistarme para salir- Amy estaba dispuesta a torturarlo

-Pero… te puedo acompañar- dijo Sheldon

-Amy, es cierto. Puedes tener un buen día al lado de Sheldon- dijo la rubia guiñando el ojo

-No lo creo, Sheldon odia las charlas sobre Biología- Amy empezaba a comportarse como antes: una Amy seria y casi robótica

Penny no entendió la actitud de su amiga pero no quiso insistir, ya mucho se había interpuesto en la relación de sus amigos –Ok… adiós, Amy- la pareja salió del departamento

Amy tomó la perilla –Gracias por venir, Sheldon. Significó mucho para mí-

Sheldon, quien se había volteado apenas que sus amigos se habían retirado, se acercó a Amy aún con sus manos cubriendo su entrepierna. Susurró –¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe?-

-Claro. No quiero molestarte con mis planes-

-No, no lo haces. Además… somos novios otra vez… ¿verdad?- preguntó con miedo el físico

-Sí. Somos novios- Amy no pudo evitar emocionarse por su respuesta… pero tenía que ser fuerte, evitó dar una casi incontrolable sonrisa

El físico sonrió ampliamente, se acercó un poco más hasta casi rozar sus labios con ella –Entonces mis deberes de novio volvieron. Me quedaré para acompañarte y…-

Amy lo interrumpe –¡No te preocupes, Sheldon! Mis deberes de novia también volvieron, así que lo que menos quiero es molestarte- Alejó un poco a Sheldon con un leve empujón –Nos comunicaremos más tarde- lo tomó del brazo guiándolo hacia afuera –Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y cerró la puerta

Sheldon se quedó confundido, hace apenas días atrás Amy le lloraba porque algo así sucediera entre ellos; ahora simplemente no quería quedarse con él con sus claras ganas de tener intimidad. "¿Quiero coito con Amy otra vez?" pensó, bajó su mirada y comprobó su estado –No puedo creer que haya llegado a esto- dijo para sí mismo reprochándose. Bajó con dificultad las escaleras, su cuerpo todavía se resistía a dejar pasar esa oportunidad con Amy. Cuando llegó al primer piso vio que Leonard estaba con Penny esperándolo en el auto, aún se notaba un bulto en sus pantalones la cual no era fácil de disimular. Llevó sus manos hacia adelante cubriendo (según él) disimuladamente aquella zona de su cuerpo y caminó al auto.

Pack pack pack –Leonard y Penny- pack pack pack –Leonard y Penny- pack pack pack –Leonard y Penny- Sheldon tocó la ventana

Penny, quien estaba sentada al lado de Leonard, quitó el seguro a la puerta de los asientos de atrás –Veo que fue rápido- dijo divertida la rubia

-¿Qué cosa fue rápido?- preguntó el físico, tal vez ya lo había hecho pero habían cosas que aún le faltaban aprender y sobre todo indirectas que entender acerca del tema –Penny, yo me siento ahí- continuó

Penny levantó una ceja en clara molestia –Sheldon, este no es tu sitio en el sillón-

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que yo me siente de copiloto?-

-Que este lugar no tiene las corrientes de aire que te gustan o la vista que…- es interrumpida por Leonard

-Penny, es más fácil si haces lo que dice-

Penny voltea a ver a su novio -¿Dejarás que siempre se salga con la suya, Leonard?-

-Bueno ¿Quieres escuchar la explicación del por qué se sienta en el copiloto?- Leonard se cruzó de brazos con una seria mirada en la rubia

Penny volteó a ver a Sheldon quien estaba dispuesto a darle una buena explicación. Sin decir nada, la rubia rodó los ojos y con molestia fue a los asientos de atrás. El físico entró al auto y se sentó con dificultad, no podía evitar mostrar un rostro de molestia física.

-¿Estás bien, Sheldon?- preguntó Leonard, sabía lo que pasaba pero era una buena oportunidad para burlarse de su amigo

-Sí, estoy bien- respondió seriamente Sheldon

-No sé… parece como si algo te doliera- el físico experimental no pudo evitar dar una pequeña risa

-No, no me duele nada. Llévame a casa-

-Apúrate Leonard. Sheldon quiere tener una sesión personal mientras esté despierto el pequeño Shelly- burló Penny

Sheldon volteó para mirarla con ojos asesinos –No es nada de lo que piensas, Penny-

-Claro que no. Es sólo una simple e incómoda erección. Vamos a casa- dijo Leonard y arrancó el auto

Penny rio fuertemente mientras Sheldon se quedó enojado y avergonzado sin decir nada, apretaba los labios y su tic en el ojo fue lo único que hiso en el camino.

Mientras en el departamento de Amy, la neurocientífica se había quedado recostada en la puerta, había cumplido su promesa… bueno, una parte de la promesa. Se había prometido a ella misma que le negaría lo que más le gustaba a Sheldon, sea lo que sea pero que tuviera que ver directamente con ella. En este caso, el sexo. –"Oh Dios, le negué el sexo a un hombre… a Sheldon"- pensó sorprendida de ella misma –¿cómo pudiste hacerlo?- se dijo, nunca creyó que un día tendría que hacer eso, definitivamente su vida había mejorado, pero por el momento debía mantenerse firme y no caer en la tentación… siempre y cuando tenga que ver con sheldon –Necesito a Gerad- dijo y luego caminó rápidamente hacia el baño.

Leonard, Sheldon y Penny llegaron al fin al departamento, Sheldon estaba callado y aún permanecía con las manos disimuladas cubriendo su entrepierna. Penny se despidió de su novio con un beso y mientras cerraba su puerta dijo divertida: -Que tengas unos lindos momentos en el baño, Sheldon- el físico volteó para reprocharla pero ella ya había cerrado la puerta.

-Leonard, ella ya no puede ser parte de nuestro círculo social. Se ha vuelto demasiado irritante-

-Si tendríamos que echar a alguien por ser irritante, en primer lugar no sería justo para ella- respondió Leonard

-¿Porqué?-

-Porque para sacarla a ella tendríamos que haber echado al más irritante primero. Es decir, tú- el físico experimental abrió la puerta y ambos amigos entraron al departamento

-Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo, Leonard. No es justo que te burles de mí de esa manera- reprochó Sheldon, luego fue al baño a tomar una ducha fría

Leonard se quedó pensando en las palabras de su amigo, eran ciertas pero en ocasiones tenía que decidir entre su novia o Sheldon… era más que obvio la respuesta –Si fueras rubia con un hermoso cuerpo tal vez estuviera de tu parte- bromeó el físico… pero luego pensó en su comentario –Me estoy comportando como Raj y Howard- un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

En el baño, Sheldon estaba disfrutando que el agua fría recorriera su cuerpo. En una situación diferente odiaría bañarse así ya que podría pescar un resfriado; sin embargo su actual estado lo necesitaba, además no se sentía tan mal. Bajó su mirada y notó que aunque se había calmado un poco de igual manera su erección no había cedido -¿Qué debo hacer para deshacerme de esto?- dijo preocupado, recordó el libro que había leído pero no encontró respuesta. Recurrió a su poco conocimiento personal sobre el tema… nada –Tengo un vasto conocimiento sobre cómo funciona el universo y no puedo deshacerme de…- renegó consigo mismo.

Cerró la llave de la ducha, apoyó sus manos en la pared y cerró los ojos –Piensa, Cooper. Piensa- inconscientemente en su cabeza aparecían los vivos recuerdos de aquella noche con Amy sin que pudiera controlarlos, dio un gemido con molestia así que abrió la llave de la ducha otra vez, sobó sus pectorales suavemente como última enjuagada de su improvisaba ducha, bajó las manos hasta su abdomen… sintió un cosquilleo en su sensible zona centímetros más abajo. Se detuvo por unos segundos pero algo en él lo obligó a seguir hasta llegar a su masculinidad la cual respondió al leve roce que dio con su mano derecha. Recordó el momento exacto en la que sintió ahí las manos de Amy por primera vez. Imitándola, tomo su miembro y empezó a hacer los movimientos que su nuevamente novia le había hecho horas atrás. Aquella sensación fue reconfortante los primeros segundos pero luego no pudo evitar comparar cómo se sentía en esos momentos y cómo se sentía cuando Amy lo tocaba: definitivamente las manos de la neurocientífica no tenían comparación alguna, eran simplemente perfectas. –"¡¿Sheldon qué haces?!"- de pronto escuchó en su mente, el físico detuvo sus movimientos de inmediato –No, no, no. Yo no puedo estar haciendo esto- dijo casi indignado. Cerró la llave, tomó su toalla y salió rápidamente del baño para entrar a su habitación.

Leonard había olvidado que Howard y Raj estaban esperándolos en el Cheescake Factory, el problema con sheldon y Amy lo había afectado un poco –¡Los chicos!- dijó recordando de inmediato el almuerzo en grupo, en ese instante escuchó a Sheldon cerrar la puerta de su habitación. Caminó a paso rápido y tocó la puerta.

-¡Sheldon! Lo había olvidado, Howard y Raj nos están esperando en el Ckeescake Factory ¿Quieres ir?- preguntó Leonard

-Creo que no, Leonard. Además quiero pizza-

-¿Quieres pizza? Pero hoy es hamburguesa y limonada-

Sheldon no contestaba y tampoco se escuchaba ruido alguno en la habitación

-¿Sheldon?-

De repente la puerta se abre, Sheldon saca solo su cabeza, su rostro mostraba una clara preocupación –Leonard, necesito tu ayuda-

-¿Tú pidiéndome ayuda?-

-Sí. Tú tienes experiencia con esto de… eso- dijo un nervioso Sheldon

-¿Qué eso?- Leonard empezaba a tener una idea

-Cuando tú y Penny discuten, tú no duermes con ella. Son muchos los días que pasan para que ustedes tengan coito otra vez…-

Leonard lo interrumpe –Sheldon, no me gusta hablar de eso-

-¡Escúchame, Leonard! ¿Qué es lo que haces para no sucumbir a un auto-abuso?-

-¿Auto-abuso? ¿Qué rayos es eso?-

-Me refiero a… eso- susurró con vergüenza Sheldon

-¿Eso?... te refieres a…- Leonard tomó una pausa para luego decir fuertemente: -¿Te refieres a qué hacer para evitar masturbarte?-

Sheldon se sonrojó y miró molesto a su amigo -¡Cállate, Leonard! ¡Trato de confiarte algo muy serio y siempre terminas burlándote de mí!-

-Lo lamento, Sheldon, pero debes admitir que esto es muy divertido- dijo Leonard con una sonrisa

-¡No! ¡No me parece nada gracioso esta situación!-

-Para mí sí- Leonard no pudo evitar reír –Muy bien. Creo que Amy te dejó con un problema entre tus piernas así que solo hay una solución-

-¿Cuál?- Sheldon lo miró atento, parecía que de Leonard dependía su vida

-"Autoabúsate"- Leonard volvió a reír

Sheldon lo miro muy serio –Cada vez que te comportas así entiendo más a tu madre-

Leonard dejó de reir –Quédate con tu problema- se volteó para alejarse

Sheldon lo detuvo rápidamente tomado la manga de la polera de su amigo -¡Leonard! Por favor, dime qué hacer para que baje-

El físico experimental volteó a ver a su amigo -¿Qué baje?... ¡Ah! Ya entiendo- Se acercó un poco como quien está apunto de decir un secreto –La verdad es que yo nunca he podido evitarlo. Cuando he tenido que hacerlo simplemente no me niego-

Sheldon frunció el ceño -¿Quieres decir que no sabes cómo detener…eso?-

-Exacto. Intentar calmar eso es muy difícil, Sheldon. Y la verdad no creo que puedas con eso. Sólo… hazlo y se… bajará rápido- dijo Leonard

-No. Yo no puedo hacer eso-

-Lo lamento, Sheldon. No sé qué consejo darte-

-Pero…- Sheldon se sentía perdido

-Oye, amigo, no hay nada de malo en que lo hagas- Leonard le habló como si fuera un hijo

-No quiero hacerlo, Leonard-

-Entonces no lo hagas. Sheldon, Howard y Raj nos están esperando ¿quieres ir o no?-

-…Sí, sí quiero ir… dame unos minutos- dijo Sheldon, luego cerró la puerta

Sheldon sacó su ropa de repuesto del día, trató de olvidarse de su molesta entrepierna –No haré eso, no me dejaré vencer- se dijo para darse ánimos. Tuvo unos inconvenientes al colocarse su ropa interior ya que tuvo que acomodar su miembro y tocarlo en ese estado no lo ayudaba del todo. Una vez cambiado salió de su habitación directo a la sala donde se encontraba Leonard esperándolo.

-¿Estás listo?-

-¿Por qué siempre mencionas lo obvio, Leonard?-

-Lo decía porque aún se nota un poco tu…-

-Lo sé, pero me he decidido a ir en contra de esto. Mi cerebro es el que manda a mi cuerpo, así que si me concentro en otras situaciones, mi condición se calmara poco a poco-

Leonard quedó sorprendido, su amigo era muy decidido incluso en ese tema. Era todo un Homo Novus hasta en ese aspecto.

-Bien, entonces vamos-

-¿Irá Penny?- dijo Sheldon

-Le toca el turno de la tarde, la veremos allá luego- dijo Leonard y ambos salieron del departamento.

En el auto, Sheldon no hablaba. Era un silencio agradable para Leonard pero a la vez lo ponía nervioso.

-¿Y cómo vas con tu… problema?-

-Bueno…- bajó su mirada a aquella zona –Creo que está mucho mejor-

-Bien, tienes mucho control mental-

-Lo sé- sonrió un orgulloso Sheldon

-Tienes que enseñármelo-

Sheldon lo miró confundido… por algún motivo dudó de su interpretación de "enseñármelo"

-¡No, no me refería a eso!- Leonard se dio cuenta de la mala interpretación de su comentario –Me refiero a que me enseñes a tener esa determinación, ¡rayos, Sheldon! ¡¿Qué más va a ser?!-

-Humm, bueno, siendo amigo de Howard y Raj… es normal que pueda esperar comentarios como esos-

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué comentarios, Sheldon? Además tú también eres amigo de ellos-

-No. Solo soy amigo de uno y conocido de otro- contestó tranquilamente el físico teórico

-¿Qué?-

-En mí no es aplicable esas sospechas por lo que te acabo de mencionar y añadiendo que soy un Homo Novus-

-¿Sospechas… qué estás…?... olvídalo, nunca debí iniciar la conversación-

Sheldon lo mira en silencio por unos segundos –Leonard-

-¿Qué?- respondió con molestia el físico experimental

-Sigue hablando-

-No quiero, Sheldon-

-Necesito que hables-

-¡¿Porqué?!-

-Amy está dando vueltas en mi cabeza- Sheldon cubrió con disimulo su entrepierna

Leonard frunció el ceño sin entender -¿Y?-

Sheldon se quedó en silencio sin saber exactamente qué responder.

-¡Ah!... amm… ok, juguemos a Veo Veo- dijo Leonard por fin entendiendo la situación

-¡Buena idea!-

Los amigos jugaron en todo el camino hasta llegar al Cheescake Factory, para suerte de Sheldon, su mente olvidó rápidamente esa insatisfecha necesidad de estar con Amy por lo que su molesta entrepierna ya no le causaba mayor problema.

Ya en la mesa, la pesadilla de Sheldon volvió a encararlo. Eran los momentos más inoportunos para pensar en Amy.

-¿Por qué demoraron tanto?- preguntó Howard

-Sí, por su culpa tuve que repetir el postre- dijo un molesto Raj

-¿Culpa? Repetir postre no me parece una situación digna para un reproche- dijo Sheldon

-¡Eso lo dices tú! ¡Mírate! ¡Eres tan delgado como una rama!-

-¡Discúlpeme! Tengo un bajo índice de grasa corporal pero no tanto como para compararme con una rama. Esa comparación es totalmente errónea-

-¡Ya basta! Cállense los dos- Leonard se interpuso al no soportar más la vergüenza que sentía al ver que todos en el restaurante volteaban a observarlos

-Parecen nenas hablando de dietas- comentó Howard con una burlona sonrisa

-Sí ¡lo dice otra maldita rama!- contestó Raj

-¡Por Dios, ya!- Leonard odiaba esas discusiones tan estúpidas delante de la gente –Nos demoramos porque Sheldon tuvo problemas con Amy-

-¿Problemas?- dijo Howard

-Problemas inconclusas- dijo Leonard cono una pícara sonrisa hacia Sheldon

El físico teórico miró a su amigo con extrañes, no comprendió a qué se refería su mejor amigo.

-¿Inconclusas?...- dijo Raj, segundos después abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa –No… puede… ser…-

-Sí…- dijo Leonard sin poder evitar reírse

-¿Qué?... espera un momento…- Howard miró a Sheldon totalmente sorprendido, luego miró a Leonard -¿Quieres decir que Sheldon…?-

Leonard asintió con la cabeza mientras su risa seguía en él, al ver eso los amigos se echaron a reír mientras mandaban miradas cómplices al físico teórico, éste comprendió entonces qué es lo que causaba tanta gracia a sus amigos.

-¡Está bien, basta!- dijo en voz alta Sheldon, esta vez la actitud de su círculo de amigos habían llegado muy en lo privado –A lo que concierne sobre mi relación con Amy no tiene porqué importarles y mucho menos ser difundido. Eso va para ti Leonard- Sheldon miró con desaprobación a su mejor amigo –Los dictámenes sociales son muy claras cuando de deberes de los mejores amigos se trata-

-Vamos, Sheldon. Nosotros no nos estamos burlando, simplemente estamos sorprendidos- Leonard aún tenía dibujada una divertida sonrisa

-Es cierto, nunca pensamos que pudieras llegar a ese paso con Amy- dijo Raj

-Hasta dudábamos que tenías genitales- se burló Howard

Nuevamente los tres amigos se echaron a reír, justo ahí la mente de Sheldon lo traicionó mostrándole los vívidos recuerdos de su encuentro amoroso con Amy, sus besos, su respiración agitada, sus manos tocándolo, ya había logrado calmar su cuerpo ante los poderosos estímulos de esos recuerdos y ahora simplemente lo volvían a descontrolar.

-¡Es suficiente!- Sheldon se levanta enojado ante aún las risas de sus amigos –No estoy dispuesto a seguir escuchando sus inapropiados e innecesarios comentarios. Leonard, llévame a casa, ahora-

-Está bien Sheldon. Ya no nos burlaremos de ti- dijo Leonard por fin controlando su burlona risa

-Lo lamento, Sheldon- siguió Raj

-Tranquilo, ellos ya no se burlarán pero yo sí. Tu pequeño Shelly viene a saludar- dijo Howard echándose a reír nuevamente

Sheldon bajó la mirada y a pesar de que, a comparación de las pasadas horas, su entrepierna no se hacía notar tanto pero el hecho de que Howard se diera cuenta tan fácilmente le causó una terrible vergüenza que hizo que se sentara rápidamente mientras sentía que sus mejillas ardían en un rojo vivo. Leonard y Raj miraron serios a Howard que al darse cuenta de que había dicho demasiado, desvió la mirada a un lado.

-Tranquilo Sheldon, mejor hagamos el pedido- dijo Leonard buscando un mesero

-Oh, rayos. Quiero un postre más- dijo Raj

-Entonces come uno más y los próximos tres días no comas postre- aconsejó Leonard

-¡Sí! ¡Eso hare!- respondió Raj claramente emocionado

-Bueno, pero… ¿todo va bien entre tú y Amy?- preguntó Howard a Sheldon

-No pienso hablar de mi vida personal con un conocido- respondió Sheldon sin mirarlo

-Sheldon- dijo Leonard con un acento de reproche

Sheldon hiso un gesto de molestia, como un niño caprichoso obedeciendo contra su voluntad –Sí, hemos vuelto a una relación de novio/novia-

-Que bien. Entonces si habrá cena después de todo- dijo Howard sarcásticamente

-¿Qué cena?- preguntó Sheldon, Leonard miró atento

-Sí, tienes una cena con Howard y Bernadette mañana en la noche… no me invitaron- dijo Raj sintiéndose ignorado

-Bueno, antes que llegaran, Bernie me llamó diciendo que ella y Amy habían quedado en una cena de dos para mañana. Traté de cancelarlo, tampoco quisiera cenar contigo, pero no pude- dijo Howard

-Oh… Amy no me dijo nada-

-Lo planearon hoy mismo- dijo Howard con molestia

-Estaré solo mañana- comentó Raj

-Tienes a Canela- dijo Leonard

-Sí, pero ella solo se lame el trasero cada vez que le hablo-

-Pero puedes pasar una linda noche con Leonard y Penny- dijo Howard

-¡Es cierto! Entonces tengo cita- sonrió Raj

Leonard miró a Howard con una asesina mirada

-No me mires así, tengo arruinada la noche, debo vengarme con alguien- rio Howard


	13. La teoría del sentimiento Cooper cap 13

**Hola! He tenido problemas para seguir… tenía un par de ideas pero al final no me gustaron así que pensé en otras cosas y este fue el resultado :P espero que les guste como va todo!**

**Please, no olviden los comentarios, me es importante para saber si estoy en buen camino :)**

**¡Viva Shamy!**

* * *

Tras regresar del "casi almuerzo" con los chicos en el Cheesecake Facetory, Sheldon ya había superado el problema que le había dejado Amy entre las piernas.

-Fue el almuerzo más extraño que he tenido- comentó Sheldon sentándose frente a su laptop

-Déjame adivinar, extraño porque tú y tu pequeño amigo cenaron juntos. Espera… pequeño no, tu gran amigo - dijo Leonard sin evitar la risa

-Muy bien, Leonard. Sigues burlándote de mí- Sheldon encendió su computadora –En vez de desperdiciar tu energía en eso, deberías estar admirándome-

-¿Admirarte?- preguntó Leonard mientras se sentaba frente a su laptop

-Sí. Hoy te he demostrado lo tan bueno que soy con el control de mi mente. En tu caso, ya te abrías auto-abusado incluso en el baño del Cheesecake Factory- Sheldon se cruzó de brazos dando una seria mirada a su mejor amigo -¿O me equivoco?-

Leonard se avergonzó de inmediato –No… no lo creo. ¡Ese sería Howard!-

-Por eso lo digo también. Estar demasiado tiempo con ellos ocasiona que tu…- es interrumpido por Leonard

-¡No tendré ninguna costumbre de ellos, Sheldon!-

Sheldon lo miró en silencio por unos segundos –Bien. Solo lo decía para molestarte- volvió su concentración en su laptop

-¿Qué?-

-Te has estado burlando de mí en todo el día, así que necesitaba vengarme-

Leonard frunció el ceño –Sheldon, tienes razón. Tal vez fui muy lejos en algunas ocasiones. Lo lamento- dijo sarcásticamente mientras encendía su computadora

Sheldon se acomodó en su asiento –Tus disculpas son aceptadas- dijo sin mirarle a los ojos

-Gracias…- hubo un silencio. El físico experimental sabía que su amigo tenía razón, en cierto modo había ido muy lejos con sus burlas. Luego de unos largos segundos Leonard decidió hablar –Sheldon, y… tú y Amy son nuevamente novios ¿verdad?-

Sheldon sintió con la cabeza, estaba atento a su portátil

-Bueno… entonces las cosas volvieron a ser como antes. ¿La verás más tarde?-

-Eso creo, quiero hablar con ella pero no responde- dijo Sheldon

-Llámala por teléfono, Sheldon-

Sheldon voltea a ver a su amigo –Cierto, buena idea-

Leonard rodó los ojos –Es increíble que tengas un CI de 187 y no se te acurra llamarla por teléfono-

-Mi predilección hacia el no contacto físico generalmente descarta las decisiones tan obvias como llamar por teléfono- dijo Sheldon sacando su celular del bolsillo

-El teléfono es otro medio del no contacto físico- Leonard levanta una ceja

-Pero no tanto como la inigualable frialdad que da las redes sociales- respondió el físico teórico con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Eres increíble, Sheldon- respondió el físico, luego volteó para concentrarse en su portátil

-Lo sé- respondió un orgulloso Sheldon. Esperaba la voz de Amy al otro lado del teléfono. Escuchaba las timbradas, eran más de las acostumbradas –¿No me quiere contestar?- dijo más para sí mismo

-¿Haló?- se escuchó la voz de Amy

-¡Amy! ¿Por qué no contestaste rápido el celular? ¿Dónde estás? Espero que Stuart no se haya vuelto a aparecer por ahí nuevamente- dijo Sheldon más con un todo de reproche

-Sheldon, estoy dándome una ducha, por eso demoré en contestar- dijo Amy, Sheldon se ruborizó al imaginarla en esas circunstancias –Y no. No he vuelto a hablar con Stuart-

-Bien, no quiero ver a ese tipo por allá otra vez. Creo que te llamé en mal momento- respondió el físico

-Sí, Sheldon. Aún no termino, si quieres cuando salga te devuelva la llamada-

-Me parece muy bien…- Sheldon tomó una pausa pensando en un pequeño detalle –Un momento… me dijiste que tenías asuntos importantes que hacer. Sigues en tu departamento y no te escucho apresurada- Sheldon frunció el ceño

-Eh... es que… era un trabajo… un trabajo que tenía que hacer en la computadora. Tú sabes, análisis y observaciones que debe entregar cada mes- respondió Amy un poco nerviosa

-Pero acabamos de empezar el mes hace una semana-

-Es… del mes pasado…- Amy esperaba que Sheldon no se dé cuenta de la mentira

-¿Del mes pasado?...- Sheldon algo sospechaba

-…Sí…- Amy no tenía más palabras

-Tú nunca te atrasas en tu investigación. Amy Farrah Fowler, ¿me estás mintiendo?- Sheldon puso un tono totalmente serio, tal vez hasta amargo o indignado

-No, Sheldon. ¿Por qué tendría qué mentirme?- Amy tomó el mismo tono de vo

-No lo sé, dímelo tú-

Leonard quien al haber escuchado a su amigo mencionar a Stuart había volteado, también se había dado cuenta de la mentira de Amy. Era obvio que ella jamás podría atrasarse en algo tan importante como su investigación. Al parecer, la neurocientífica había fallado con esa no muy creíble excusa. –Sheldon, ya déjala, sólo quiere estar sola- susurró Leonard a Sheldon

-Oh, Leonard, por favor. ¿Quién quisiera desperdiciar el tiempo estando sin mí?- dijo Sheldon

-¿Qué?- preguntó Amy

-Lo lamento, Amy. Se lo decía a Leonard. No has respondido a mi pregunta- insistió Sheldon

-Sheldon, en serio. Necesito estar un momento sola. Te digo la verdad, tengo trabajo que hacer y no podré concentrarme si estás conmigo- Amy hablo pausado y calmado, parte de su mentira era cierta así que eso la ayudaba

-Oh… ya veo, soy una molestia- dijo el físico, ese comentario le había herido un poco

-Sabes que no me refería a eso, Sheldon. Cuando estoy contigo me gusta más hablarte y…- pensó en algún halago para dejar satisfecho al orgullo de su novio -…y admirar tu inteligencia. Por eso, si tengo trabajo y estás a mi lado, no podré concentrarme. Tú sabes que es inevitable-

Sheldon pensó por un par de segundos –Oh, bueno. Tienes razón. Lamento insistir entonces-

-No te preocupes. Por cierto, mañana tenemos una cena con Howard y Bernadette. Pasaré por ti a las ocho-

-Lo sé, Howard me lo dijo. Hubiera preferido que me lo consultaras primero-

-Fue algo imprevisto. No te preocupes, haré lo posible para que lo disfrutes- respondió Amy… con doble sentido, tal vez…

Sheldon se sonrojó, por alguna extraña razón, ese comentario le había dado ideas muy diferentes a la de una simple cena –Está bien… entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo con la voz entrecortada

-Ok. Adiós, Sheldon-

-…adiós, Amy-

Sheldon colgó, se quedó pensando por un momento en la conversación, sentía algo diferente en él, no sabía lo que era pero había algo diferente. Leonard que aún lo miraba sonrió al ver la escena.

-Estás creciendo por fin, Sheldon- dijo divertido mientras volvía su atención a su laptop

El resto del día Sheldon estuvo calmado respecto al tema de Amy. Leonard estaba seguro que las cosas volverían a lo mismo de siempre, le sorprendió que su amigo haya arreglado más rápido sus problemas de pareja que él. ¿Será que Sheldon es un genio incluso en ese aspecto?... –"No, no lo creo"- pensó cuando ya estaba en su cama en la noche, su tren de pensamientos duró casi todo el día.

En la habitación de Sheldon, el físico ya se encontraba placenteramente dormido, todo estaba en silencio… entonces el sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose lo despertó, abrió los ojos asustado y miró.

-¡Shh!- dijo Amy entrando sin hacer mucho ruido –Leonard no sabe que estoy aquí-

-¿Amy?... ¿Cómo entraste?- preguntó Sheldon mientras se sentaba

-La puerta estaba abierta- respondió ella al cerrar la puerta con cuidado

-Pero la puerta de afuera no-

Amy se acercó a Sheldon y se sentó al borde de la cama –Eso no importa. Tenía que venir, Sheldon-

La miró confundido por unos segundos, no tenía sentido tener a Amy en su habitación tan tarde sin que ella le comunicara antes. Siempre tenía que saberlo antes -¿Por qué estás aquí a estas horas? Te llamé para saber si podíamos vernos en la noche pero no quisiste-

-Lo sé, pero me arrepentí luego. Por eso estoy aquí-

-Bien…- Sheldon miró a su alrededor un poco nervioso -¿Quieres una bebida caliente?- preguntó lo primero que se le ocurrió

-No- Amy lo mira intensamente a los ojos

-… ¿Una bebida fría?-

-No-

-… no me digas que solo has venido a conversar, ya es muy tarde para una charla, Amy-

-No, tampoco he venido a hablar-

-¿Entonces a qué? Aun no entiendo tu presencia a estas horas de…- Sheldon es interrumpido por un beso

Sheldon quedó con los ojos totalmente abiertos, no se esperaba la visita de Amy y mucho menos ese beso, pero a pesar de eso no puedo evitar corresponder. Cerró los ojos y disfruto de la suavidad de los labios de su novia, del aliento fresco que tenía, el perfume suave y dulce de su cabello. Pareciera que sus sentidos estaban más sensibles que nunca, podía percibir todo claramente. Luego de varios segundos Sheldon apartó sus labios.

-Amy, esto no está bien- dijo susurrando

-¿Por qué no?- Amy acarició el pecho de su novio

-Porque… Amy… tú sabes cómo acabará esto- siguió susurrando

-Lo sé- sonrió ella seductoramente

-Amy, por favor, no- dijo el físico, la tomo de los brazos suavemente y la alejo un poco

-Sheldon, yo sé que tú también lo quieres. Déjamelo todo a mi ¿Si?-

-No, Amy. No podemos… no puedo-

-Claro que puedes, Sheldon- Amy se volvió a acercar y lo besó haciendo que poco a poco se achara en la cama

-No puedo, Amy- decía el físico mientras correspondía el beso

-Yo creo que alguien está en desacuerdo con eso- murmuró Amy bajando su mano hasta la entrepierna de su novio

Al sentir las manos de la neurocientífica, Sheldon sintió como su cuerpo respondía a aquel placentero estímulo inmediatamente. No podía contra eso, ya había sucumbido a eso antes, su cuerpo ya sabía cómo era ser uno con Amy y tenía que aceptar que era algo en extremo placentero… ni la ciencia le había brindado un placer tan grande.

-Amy…- susurró él mientras sentía los besos de su novia bajar por su cuello

-Shh… despertarás a Leonard si haces ruido- dijo ella mientras continuaba sus besos

Sheldon cerró los ojos e hizo caso, trató de contener cualquier sonido que provenga de su boca, incluyendo los gemidos que incesantemente el físico hacía. Amy entra a la cama sin decir nada, solo una sonrisa había en su rostro. Se colocó encima de él y empezó a quitarle su pijama, el físico sentía que moría cada vez que sentía un mínimo contacto de su piel con la de Amy. Una vez abierta su pijama, la neurocientífica comenzó los besos en los pectorales de su novio, sus cabellos estaban en el rostro del mismo haciendo que ese dulce olor llegara a él con más fuerza.

-Me gusta tu perfume, Amy- susurró él

Ella no respondía, seguía bajando con sus besos… entonces Sheldon sintió que aquellos besos estaban llegando muy cerca de una zona sensible de su cuerpo. Sintió sus deseos aumentar increíblemente, sintió como si la temperatura de la habitación hubiera crecido bruscamente. Esos besos siguieron bajando sin detenerse, abrió los ojos, sus deseos crecieron aún más cuando sintió que Amy estaba pocos centímetros debajo de su ombligo –"Amy, detente…"- dijo él pero la neurocientífica no hacía caso… por fin los besos llegaron a la zona que él ya no controlaba. Aún estaba con su pantalón de pijama puesta, no importó. Amy bajó el delgado pantalón –"Amy, por favor…"- volvió a susurrar, cerró los ojos nuevamente sintiendo las curiosas manos de su novia acariciar su masculinidad –"No olvides guardar silencio, Sheldon"- dijo ella mientras lentamente bajaba la ropa interior del físico. Sheldon ya no controlaba su respiración, sentía que con un toque más de la piel de su amada llegaría al punto máximo. Amy subió sus manos hasta la altura del estómago de su novio y empezó a bajarlas sobando suavemente la piel de este. –"¡Ah!... Amy…"- dijo mientras sentía bajar esas suaves manos -¡Ah!...- Sheldon no soportaba más, las manos de la neurocientífica estaban a punto de tocar su ya gran masculinidad.

-¡Sheldon!- se escuchó detrás de la puerta, era Leonard

-¡Ah!...- Sheldon abrió los ojos, se sintió un poco aturdido... sintió una molestia entre sus piernas, se levanta un poco... levanta la cubrecama y nota que aquella zona parecía estar húmeda

-¡Sheldon!- Leonard abrió la puerta sin aviso

El físico teórico miró un poco asustado a su amigo -¿Qué quieres, Leonard?-

-Son más de las siete de la mañana, ya deberías estar levantado- dijo Leonard un poco preocupado

-¿Más de las siete?...- miró su reloj, en efecto su reloj mostraba: 7:32 minutos –Olvidé poner el despertador- dijo él

-Tú no necesitas el despertador, Sheldon-

-Bueno, estaba cansado- respondió Sheldon un poco molesto

-Amigo ¿te sientes bien?- Leonard lo notaba un poco raro

-Sí, gracias. Si me disculpas, iré a tomarme una ducha-

-Bien- contestó Leonard, caminó a la puerta pero se dio cuenta que Sheldon seguía sin moverse -¿Bajarás de la cama o no?-

-Sí, tu ve… adelantándote- dijo Sheldon

Leonard rodó los ojos, otro raro comportamiento en Sheldon –Una raya más al tigre, qué más da- dijo mientras salía del pasillo

Apenas vio desaparecer a su amigo, Sheldon salió de la cama y corrió al baño, cerró la puerta. Miró hacia abajo –"¡Buen Dios! ¿Pero qué…?"- observó casi sin creer su pantalón, había tenido una noche agitaba y su entrepierna lo demostraba. Se sacó la pijama rápidamente para darse una ducha, otra vez necesitaría el agua fría.

Luego de diez minutos Sheldon sale directamente a su habitación, lo que tomó cinco minutos más para ver al físico ya cambiado y listo en la sala.

-Oh, me perdí Dr. Who- dijo Sheldon sirviéndose el desayuno

-La repiten en la noche- dijo Leonard atento a la televisión

-¿No deberías cambiarte? Ya casi serán las ocho- dijo Sheldon

-Ahora lo hago. No tengo un horario fijo como tú-

-Deberías, Leonard- lo miró fijamente, esas mirada molestaba a Leonard

-Ya sé, ya sé- respondió el físico experimental con molestia, se levantó y fue a su habitación

Toda la mañana transcurrió con normalidad, aunque con quejas del físico teórico por no ir al baño a su hora habitual, lo que ocasionó una pequeña discusión entre los dos. Tiempo después, Penny entró al departamento y se quedó por un rato ya que ella y su novio tenían planeado ir a algún lugar.

-Sheldon, saldremos un momento ¿Quieres que traigamos algo para ti?- preguntó la rubia

-No, gracias. Solo esperaré el almuerzo y podré ir al baño a la hora de siempre- dijo Sheldon con su peculiar tranquilidad

-Sheldon…- dijo Leonard con molestia

-Ya cariño, déjalo- respondió Penny saliendo del departamento

-No tardamos, además los chicos ya deben estar por llegar a almorzar- dijo Leonard mientras salía y cerraba la puerta

Sheldon se sentó frente a su laptop, quería hablar con Amy así que la llamó por internet. La video llamada fue aceptada, apareciendo aquella mujer de ojos verdes en la pantalla.

-Hola, Amy- dijo Sheldon

-Hola, Sheldon. Te esperaba más temprano- respondió ella

-Lo sé. Me quedé dormido, tuve un sueño muy pesado anoche-

-¿Pesado? ¿Qué soñaste?-

-…no quisiera hablar de eso- Sheldon se sonrojó un poco

-Bueno. No olvides que tenemos una cita doble con Howard y Bernadette esta noche- dijo Amy con una pequeña sonrisa

-Amy… ¿por qué no mejor lo cancelas?- dijo Sheldon como un niño pidiendo por favor a su madre

-Sheldon, le prometí una vez a Bernadette que tendríamos una cita doble con ellos-

-¿Por qué prometiste algo como eso?- preguntó un extrañado Sheldon

-Bueno, le dije a Penny que siempre quise una cita doble. Es obvio que lo quería con ella pero al parecer Bernadette se puso celosa y tuve que prometerle que tendríamos uno con ella y Howard-

-Yo no quiero una cena doble con Wolowitz-

-Yo lo preferiría con mi bestie pero no puedo cancelarlo-

Sheldon negó con la cabeza desaprobando la actitud de Amy –Te dejas llevar por ellas, Amy Farrah Fowler. Solo hubieras dicho que no-

-Lo sé, Sheldon. Pero ella es parte de nuestro grupo y es la menos cool, no puedo herir sus sentimientos- dijo Amy

-Está bien, Amy. No comparto esa compasión que tienes pero debo confesar que lo comprendo. Me pasa exactamente lo mismo con Wolowitz quien, como ya debes saberlo, es un conocido mas no un amigo-

La pareja asintió con la cabeza aprobándose mutuamente, definitivamente eran el uno para el otro.

-Eres como yo, Amy- dijo Sheldon luego de un suspiro

Ella ríe tímidamente –Es verdad- Amy le regala una linda sonrisa

Sheldon respondió con una sonrisa igual de linda, era casi su cara de Koala –¿Vas a venir a almorzar ¿verdad?-

-Sí… ¿Por qué?-

-Me preguntaba si…-

A Amy le emocionaba la idea de que Sheldon le pidiera que vaya antes… tal vez para estar solos.

-¿Si, Sheldon?-

-Si después almorzar me llevarías a RadioRhack. Necesito baterías nuevas-

Amy lo mira en silencio por unos segundos –Genial. Suena divertido- dijo sarcásticamente

-Lo es- sonrió Sheldon –Y tal vez de ahí vamos a donde tú quieras-

-¿A dónde quiera?- a Amy le brillaron los ojos

El físico se encogió ligeramente de hombros –A donde tú quieras. Creo que es lo justo luego de haberte pasado un mal…- Sheldon es interrumpido

-¡Voy en seguida!- respondió Amy, acto seguido la video-llamada fue cancelada

-Oh, ir a RadioShack también le emociona… eso es nuevo- comentó sin darle mayor importancia


	14. La teoría del sentimiento Cooper cap 14

**Hola!**

**Muuuuchas gracias por los reviews! Me alegra bastante que les guste este humilde fic. Las ideas vienen a mi mente y trato de plantearlas lo mejor y más real posible, mi intención es como si estuviesen "viendo" un episodio de la serie, si eso ocurre sentiré que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo.**

**Hablando con una amiga, se me ocurrió escribir un fic más pero no sobre Shamy, sino sobre Jim Parsons. Sería interesante hacer el típico fic del ídolo y la fan pero con Jim, nunca he encontrado uno con él, me gustaría intentarlo. ¿Conocen alguna? ¿Podrían recomendarme una? por favor :D**

**Bueno, y sin más, aquí el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste, no olviden dejar reviews!**

**Y como siempre… ¡Viva Shamy! ^^**

* * *

Sheldon estaba viendo un documental en la televisión mientras esperaba la visita de Amy, sabía que Howard y Raj también llegarían pero poco le importaba. Necesitaba a Amy ahí y nada más. Para ese entonces, Leonard y Penny ya se encontraban con él en la sala, la rubia estaba aburrida de lo que veían y al físico experimental no parecía desagradarle.

-Ya casi ha pasado una hora y Amy no llega- comentó Sheldon mientras miraba atento la pantalla de la televisón

-Tranquilo, Sheldon ya debe estar incluso subiendo las escaleras- contestó Leonard

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? Podría estar todavía en el auto o quien sabe, en su departamento aún- dijo Sheldon llevando su mirada a su mejor amigo

-Solo lo decía para animarte. ¿Y cómo que en su departamento?-

-No lo sé, hay probabilidades de que haya tenido alguna emergencia, como ocupar el baño, por ejemplo-

-Tal vez depilándose- comentó Penny más para sí misma, haciendo que ambos físicos la miraran con el ceño fruncido

Un llamado a la puerta se escuchó, Sheldon sintió una emoción en el pecho.

-Oh, ya me estaba preocupando- comentó el físico teórico

-Se nota que la extrañabas- sonrió Leonard mientras se levantaba

Leonard abre la puerta mostrando a Howard con Bernadette y Raj.

-Trajimos postre extra hoy- dijo Howard levantando una bolsa de papel

-¿De tu madre?- preguntó Leonard mientras dejaba pasar a los recién llegados

-No, Raj los preparó. Estuvo con nosotros desde la mañana- dijo Bernadette

-Sí, son mi segunda familia- comentó Raj

-Eso suena bien- contestó Leonard mientras cerraba la puerta y todos se sentaban en sus acostumbrados lugares

Sheldon estaba extrañado, Amy estaba tardando. Normalmente ella llegaba en veinte minutos pero ya casi se cumplía la hora. No quiso exagerar la situación pero no podía negar que lo mantenía un poco preocupado.

-Berdanette, ¿Hablaste con Amy antes venir?- preguntó Sheldon

-No. La última vez que hablamos fue ayer. ¿Por qué?- respondió gentilmente la pequeña rubia

-Umm…- Sheldon trato de pensar en alguna razón razonable para calmarse

-Tal vez fue a comprar algo, Sheldon. Ya debe estar por llegar- dijo Penny

-Es cierto, no debe tardar- contestó el físico experimental –Bien, díganme lo que quieren para ir a comprarlo- continuó él

-Tú sabes lo que pido los domingos- dijo Sheldon, luego se levantó y caminó hasta su habitación

Luego de entrar se sentó en su cama y sacó su celular para llamar a Amy. Estaba preocupado y tal vez exagerando, tenía que admitirlo. Escuchó las sonadas del celular, esperó paciente hasta pasar el tiempo acostumbrado y finalmente llegar al buzón de voz. La neurocientífica no contestaba, eso lo ponía nervioso y en cierto punto enojado. Volvió a llamar y lo mismo ocurrió, ¿Acaso Amy no quería responderle? No tendría sentido ya que no habían discutido y ella parecía feliz de encontrarse con él. ¿Entonces algo malo pasó con ella? Esa era la idea que reinaba en su cabeza –"No, Cooper. Solo está atrasada es todo"- se dijo para calmar los nervios un poco.

-¡Sheldon, Amy está aquí!- se escuchó la voz de Leonard desde la sala

Aquellas palabras volvieron a la vida al físico teórico, salió rápidamente de su habitación directo a la sala. Encontró a Amy sentada al lado de su sitio predilecto.

-¡Amy Farrah Fowler, han pasado casi una hora desde que me dijiste que vendrías! ¿Cuáles son tus explicaciones para tu irrespetuosa tardanza?- Sheldon estaba enojado, aún se encontraba de pie frente a todos

Amy se sorprendió un poco por el alto tono de voz de su novio –Cálmate, Sheldon. Tuve que ir por algunas cosas en el camino- contestó ella

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y para eso tuviste que tardarte tanto?- contestó mostrando molesto su reloj

-Pues, sí. No entiendo cuál es el problema-

-¡¿Qué problema?! Pasó una hora, Amy ¡una hora!, en donde no sabía si estaban bien o te había ocurrido algo malo. Te llamé dos veces y no me contestaste, ¿cómo vas a preguntar si hay problema en eso?-

-Está bien, está bien. Lo lamento. No volverá a pasar- contestó Amy

Sheldon la miró por unos segundos -No viste a Stuart, ¿verdad?- Sheldon se puso realmente serio

-¿Qué?- Amy se extrañaba cada vez más con el comportamiento del físico

-¿Te demoraste porque volviste a ver a Stuart?-

-No. Tuve que comprar algunas cosas en el camino, ya te lo dije-

-¿Qué compraste?- Sheldon estaba casi seguro que Amy le mentía

-Algunas cosas, Sheldon- la neurocientífica efectivamente parecía ocultar algo

-¿Qué clase de cosas?-

-Sheldon…- Amy empezaba a incomodarse con la insistencia

-Sheldon, tranquilo. Fue a comprar y se demoró, es todo- dijo Leonard para tranquilizar a su amigo

-Umm… ya sé lo que ocurre aquí- dijo Penny con una traviesa sonrisa

-Sí, creo que también lo creo- dijo Bernadette con una sonrisa igual de traviesa

-¿Lo saben?- preguntó Sheldon

-Estás celoso. Tienes celos de que Amy vuelva a ver a Stuart- respondió Penny

-No es cierto- contestó el físico teórico en su defensa

-Eso es normal, Sheldon. Ella es tu novia y quieres defender lo que es tuyo- dijo Bernadette con una dulce risa

-Ajá, Sheldon no quiere que nadie toque a su princesa- dijo Penny guiñando un ojo a Amy

La neurocientífica se ruborizó un poco y sonrió.

-Eso es tierno- comentó Raj –Sheldon demuestra sus sentimientos hacia Amy. Si tenía sentimientos- continuó asintiendo con la cabeza

-Es verdad ¿Dónde está el robot Sheldon?- preguntó Howard

-Yo no…- Sheldon es interrumpido por Howard

-¡Ya sé! Se te olvidó en la habitación de Amy, luego de trabajar en equipo tú y tu pequeño Shelly toda la noche para un…- burló Howard mientras hacía unos gestos dando a entender su morbosa idea

Sheldon abrió los ojos totalmente, se sintió avergonzado delante de sus amigos -¡¿Quién te dijo…?!-

-Penny le contó a Bernadette y ella a mí- contestó sin ningún problema el ingeniero

-¡No tenías ningún derecho!- reclamó el físico teórico a Penny

-Yo se lo conté a Bernadette en SECRETO- contestó la rubia actriz resaltando la última palabra y lanzando una mirada enojada a Bernadette

-Lo lamento, él es mi esposo, no puedo ocultarle nada- contestó la microbióloga en su defensa

-Pero esto no- respondió Penny

-¡Esto es inconcebible! ¡Nadie tiene derecho a divulgar mi vida privada y mucho menos tú, Penny!- Sheldon comenzó a tener un tic en su ojo derecho

-Lo siento, Sheldon- contestó la rubia

-No te molestes en disculparte, Penny. Tu ignorancia, tu falta de disciplina y sobre todo tus tan incontenibles deseos de divulgar la privada de terceros quedarán totalmente prohibidos en mi departamento- Sheldon claramente se sentía enojado –Disfruta tu última cena aquí porque no serás más bienvenida- dicho esto caminó a su habitación a paso firme y sin mirar atrás.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, la actitud del físico los había sorprendido, nunca lo habían visto tan indignado. Esta vez las cosas fueron demasiado lejos.

-Bien hecho, Howard- dijo Bernadette rompiendo el silencio

-Esta vez no te mediste- siguió Raj

-No es cierto. Solo fue una broma, ya se le pasará- contestó incrédulo Howard

-No lo creo. Él está realmente enojado y yo también- dijo Amy, acto seguido se levanta y camina a la habitación de Sheldon

-Penny, mejor hay que comer en tu departamento. Sheldon y Amy necesitan hablar- dijo Leonard

Todos asintieron en silencio, tomaron sus respectivas comidas y salieron del departamento –"Esta vez yo quiero sentarme en una silla, ¡no quiero comer en el piso!"- dijo Raj antes de cerrar la puerta.

Amy toca despacio la puerta -¿Sheldon? ¿Puedo entrar?-

-Sí- contestó Sheldon

La neurocientífica entra y cierra la puerta tras ella. Se queda parada mirandolo –Lamento lo que pasó-

-Me imagino que sí. Estaban ventilando mi intimidad como cualquier chisme barato- contestó aún enojado el físico

-Es verdad, tampoco estoy de acuerdo con que se divulgue nuestra intimidad-

-Discúlpame, Amy, pero eso lo considero hipócrita de tu parte-

Amy frunció el ceño -¿Por qué?-

-Pues tú siempre le dices todo lo que haces a Penny. Hasta le contaste de nuestro beso en el tren- Sheldon, que en todo ese rato no había volteado a ver a su novia, lanzó una mirada furiosa a la neurocientífica –Eso era algo personal, algo que solo nosotros atesoraríamos-

Amy se acercó a Sheldon y se sentó a su lado –Sheldon, sé que no estás de acuerdo con eso pero Penny es mi mejor amiga. Al igual que tú con Leonard-

Sheldon entonces recordó que en efecto, él le había contado a Leonard sobre su beso con Amy en el tren –Bueno, no se lo conté… se lo mencioné- contestó Sheldon intentando "tapar" su también error

Amy sonrió tiernamente ante la respuesta de su novio –Creo que fuiste un poco duro con Penny, tal vez merezca una disculpa-

-No. Ella fue muy imprudente, Amy, y lo sabes. Puedo perdonar que se divulga el tema de nuestro beso pero no de…- Sheldon se detuvo, aún le era difícil decir que Amy y él habían tenido coito

-Está bien, tranquilo- contestó Amy tomando el brazo de Sheldon suavemente

El físico sintió el roce de la mano de la neurocientífica y su cuerpo se estremeció de inmediato, haciendo que también se tensara involuntariamente.

-Amy, mejor salimos de aquí- dijo Sheldon en voz baja

-¿Por qué?-

La mira tímidamente a los ojos -No te ofendas pero… quiero estar a solas contigo en mi habitación-

-Sheldon, pero no hay problema ¿Qué crees que vamos a hacer?... ¡Oh!- Amy llevó su mano a sus labios entendiendo a lo que su novio se refería -¿Te refieres a…?-

-No. No lo digas. Es mejor que solo nos retiremos sin decir nada-

-Está bien…-

Ambos se quedaron sentados sin decir nada, sentían que debían evitar lo que probablemente iba a ocurrir pero a la vez no querían evitarlo. Sheldon se dio cuenta el problema en el que se encontraba, si se "emocionaba" no había forma de evitar demostrarlo físicamente.

-Bueno…- Sheldon se levantó –Tengo hambre-

Amy seguía sentada –Sheldon…-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes hambre?- preguntó el físico sin mirarla

-Pues sí, pero…- Amy es interrumpida

-¡Bien, entonces vamos!- caminó a paso rápido hacia la puerta

-Sheldon, espera- habló Amy en voz alta haciendo que él se detenga justo antes de abrir la puerta –…debo confesarte algo-

Sheldon voltea un poco temeroso de verla a los ojos -¿Qué cosa?-

-En estos momentos…- Amy quien aún estaba sentada en la cama, se levantó y caminó lentamente hasta Sheldon -…en estos momentos me siento en la necesidad de tener un contacto más…- Sheldon coloca su dedo índice en los labios de su novia

-Amy, no quiero repetir esto… ahora- el físico la miró en silencio por unos segundos, luego bajó su mano –No descarto que volvamos a hacerlo pero… dame tiempo-

-Sheldon, no lo entiendo. Ayer casi me rogabas por que accediera a esto y ahora… ¿no lo quieres?- Amy estaba algo confusa

-Lo sé, perdí el control, lo lamento. Pero aún no me acostumbro a esto-

La neurocientífica frunció el ceño -Cuerdas en vibración, Shelly-

Abrió los ojos, sabía lo que esas palabras significaban para él -Amy, no. No lo hagas- Sheldon sentía alguna especie de pánico

-Dimensiones espaciales…-

-Amy, basta-

-¿No quieres que volvamos a construir una dimensión más grande y… profunda?- Amy pronunció la última palabra de una manera muy provocativa para Sheldon

El físico cerró los ojos, poco a poco su respiración se hacía más rápida –No quiero que ocurra ahora, Amy-

La neurocientífica subió su mano sobando suavemente el pecho de Sheldon, éste respondía rápidamente ante los estímulos. Amy acercó sus labios para dar paso a un apasionante beso, Sheldon no pudo evitar corresponder. La tomó por la cintura y empezó a caminar llevando a Amy hasta su cama –Está mal… no puedo perder el control- susurraba mientras continuaba con el beso. Llegaron a la cama y entonces con cuidado, el físico ejerció un leve empujón a su novia para poder tenerla debajo de él. Sus pensamientos eran claros: Lo que hacía estaba mal y debía detenerse; sin embargo, su cuerpo y sus deseos le decían que continuara hasta las últimas consecuencias. Amy por su parte disfrutaba del placer que le daba ese beso, los roces de sus cuerpos y esas manos que exploraban ansiosamente su cuerpo, se sentía la mujer más hermosa, se sentía especial. ¿Cómo podría Sheldon desearla a ella y no, por ejemplo, a Penny?, esa pregunta le deba vueltas en la cabeza y a la hacía sentir más viva.

Luego de un buen rato de caricias y besos, sheldon separa sus labios y mira detenidamente aquellos ojos verdes –Amy… hay un pequeño problema-

Amy abre los ojos tratando de controlar su respiración -¿Qué pasa, sheldon?-

-No hay… es decir… no tengo protección-

-¿No sabes dónde guarda Leonard los suyos?-

-No. ¿Para qué querría saberlo?-

Amy dio un suspiro de molestia –Bueno, no importa-

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres hacerlo sin protección?- preguntó el físico un poco sorprendido

-No, por supuesto que no. En estos momentos tener un hijo no está en mis planes y tampoco creo que en las tuyas-

-Estás en lo correcto- Sheldon se sostenía en sus codos todavía encima de su novia-

-Bien, entonces está claro- Amy empuja levemente a Sheldon y se sienta… volvía a ser es Amy robótica de antes

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Quieres que vayamos a comprar una?- extrañamente a Sheldon se le notaba más esa expresión de niño inocente, Amy se daba cuenta de ello y le costaba disimular su supuesta serenidad

-No. Considero que hagamos caso a tu propuesta inicial. Esto no tiene que pasar ahora-

-¿Qué? ¡No! Podemos hacerlo. Existen otro métodos anticonceptivos- apresuró a decir Sheldon, sentándose rápidamente

Amy levantó un ceja un poco incrédula -¿Cómo el método del ritmo?- preguntó

-¿Qué es eso?- ese rostro de niño inocente volvía a él

La neurocintífica hiso un gesto de molestia y se levantó de la cama –No quiero arriesgarme, Sheldon-

-Pero yo me refería a las pastillas. Podemos hacerlo tranquilamente ahora y mañana tomas una pastilla anticonceptiva- el físico teórico también se levantó, tenía que evitar que su novia se valla

-Lo siento, Sheldon. Esos métodos no son 100 % seguros. ¿Qué tal si mi organismo es de los que rechazan esa pastilla y de igual manera quedo embarazada?-

La miró por unos segundos imaginándose a cargo de un bebé -Oh, no quiero cambiar pañales- contestó con un poco de asco

-He ahí tu respuesta- caminó a la puerta pero Sheldon la detuvo

-Amy, espera. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que haces?- preguntó tomándola del brazo

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De que me estás excitando a propósito para luego negarte y dejarme… así-

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada parecido-

-¿En serio, Amy? ¿O través con mentiras?- negó con la cabeza desaprobando el comportamiento de su novia

-Bueno, es cierto- Amy no trató de cubrir su mentira, tal vez sería más divertido castigarlo siendo Sheldon consciente de ello –Te estoy castigando-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el físico

-¿Recuerdas cuando enfermé y me cuidaste, pero luego te mentí fingiendo seguir enferma?-

-Claro que sí. Te di nalgadas como castigo-

-Tienes razón. Por ese motivo mi castigo contigo por tu mal trato hacia mí, tenía que ser de igual, digámosle así, grado de intensidad-

Frunció el ceño un poco confundido -¿Intensidad?...-

Ella asintió con la cabeza junto con esa pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa suya.

-¿Crees que negarme el coito es castigo para mí, Amy?- la miró con orgullo –Soy un científico, un físico teórico. No es prioridad para mí el acto del coito-

-Hum… basándome en lo que puedo observar debo decirte que desacuerdo totalmente- Amy da una rápida mirada hacia la delatadora y sobresaliente entrepierna de Sheldon

El físico baja la mirada y nota su estado. Amy tenía razón, sus palabras decían todo lo contrario a lo que su cuerpo mostraba. Se sintió estúpido por un momento, pero no se dejó e hizo frente –Bueno, es cierto… tal vez ahora necesite… de ti… pero está bien- levantó los brazos demostrando conformidad –si dices que no quieres hoy, no te obligaré-

-Sheldon, me lo estabas prácticamente rogando hace un momento-

-…No, no es cierto- respondió como un niño pequeño

Amy sonrió ante la ternura que le provocaba su novio, era inevitable sentirlo, sus actitudes eran dulces para ella y nadie podía cambiar eso. Sin decir más le dio una pequeña caricia en el rostro y salió de la habitación. Sheldon sonrió sutilmente antes de salir de su habitación.

-Creo que fueron al departamento de Penny- dijo Amy una vez que Sheldon la alcanzara en la sala

-Mucho mejor. Podremos comer solos- contestó tranquilamente luego se sentó en su lugar predilecto

-Pero Sheldon, son nuestros amigos, tampoco podemos ignorarlos- respondió ella sentándose a su lado

-¿No podemos? Yo lo hago todo el tiempo- contestó el físico al tomar su recipiente con comida

-Olvídalo- contestó la neurocientífica rodando los ojos, luego tomó su comida y empezó a comer

El silencio en el departamento se hizo presente, era normal que entre ellos hayan horas sin decir ninguna palabra pero ese día al parecer el silencio no estaba a la orden de día.

-Sheldon, no te conté por qué me demoré- comentó ella

-Oh, es cierto. Casi lo olvido ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?- contestó el físico dando un bocado

-Fui a comprar mi uniforme de Star Treck- dijo ella sin mirarlo

Sheldon estaba sorprendido -¿Cuál es el uso que le darás?

-Estrenarla contigo luego de la cena doble con Bernadette y Howard. Seré nuevamente tu doctora. Tengo planeado algo más… interesante… tal vez una fictisia operación estaría bien-

El físico teórico la quedó mirando sorprendido, esa propuesta tenía doble sentido, de eso estaba seguro...


End file.
